Passion, Drugs, and Vengeance
by toastedCroissants
Summary: AU - What if the Lyoko Warriors were in a medical drama? Yumi Ishiyama, the novice surgeon, gradually falls in love with the quiet and passionate doctor. However, a dark secret lays within the hospital—one that may tear the two lovers apart. UxY. COMPLETE!
1. Office Politics

**"Kiss of Revenge" and "Code Lyoko" belong to their rightful owners. For new readers, welcome. :) For those who have already read the first version of this story, I hope this rewrite is a big improvement. :) Honestly the first version was choppy, and undescriptive. x'D Next chapter should be up within a few days. :)**

* * *

"The control of information is something the elite always does, particularly in a despotic form of government. Information, knowledge, is power. If you can control information, you can control people."

-Tom Clancy

* * *

Prologue

A magnificent hospital towered over Yumi's tall, willowy stature. It looked almost as if it could touch the sky.

But despite the awe-inspiring sight, the woman glowered with deep hatred. A screen-operated bulletin board displayed a dashing photo of the hospital's director, Dr. Stern. Every contour of his handsome face and every tousle of his brown hair was perfectly delineated by the tiny pixels.

Yumi laughed in disbelief.

She was going to wipe that smile off his face.

Twelve years ago, a medical malpractice error resulted in the death of her beloved mother. Casting her eyes downward, she remembered the promise she made to herself after the failed operation.

She was going to return the favor someday—and kill the director with her bare hands.

* * *

Chapter 1: Office Politics

"Ah, Miss Ishiyama, we've been impatiently awaiting your arrival."

Yumi mustered a pretty smile to Director Stern as she spoke with him in his office.

So this was the man that killed her mother.

It had been a long time since the director held a surgical knife. Now he was a rich and powerful director of one of the most influential hospitals in the world. Brilliant red carpets adorned the planked flooring, and a matching lacquered desk stood as the impressive centerpiece. Behind it overhung a polished glass armoire containing a vast array of trinkets and rewards, and panoramic windows extended down three out of the four sides of the room.

"Likewise," Yumi replied, politely shaking his hand. "I've been looking forward to this day for quite a while..."

Before the director could say anything more, there came a knock on the door. It creaked open to reveal a head of blond hair and a handsome, structured face to go along with it. A pair of glasses sat on top of his nose bridge, in front of his large blue eyes.

"I can see that I'm late," he said. His tone of voice was calm, professional.

"Ah, Dr. Belpois, come in, come in!" The director smiled in Yumi's direction. "Miss Ishiyama, this is Dr. Jeremie Belpois, from Department of Surgery."

"You have quite the reputation," Jeremie said as he likewise shook hands with Yumi. "I heard that you were considerably skilled at your previous hospital."

"You can't believe everything you hear." Yumi shrugged.

"You indeed show great promise," chimed in Director Stern. "I'm sure you'll fit in well with the rest of our respected and honorable staff. Montpellier General Hospital isn't so popular for nothing."

Respected and honorable, her ass. "You flatter me," Yumi feigned.

"By the way," asked the director, "where's Ulrich?"

"Dr. Stern is currently operating," Jeremie answered. "He said he'll try his best to make it, but didn't promise anything."

"Dr. Stern?" Yumi asked. Isn't that the director's name?

"Yes, my son, Ulrich," said the director. His face furrowed with disappointment. "My apologies, Miss Ishiyama, I thought I told him to keep his schedule open for today."

A son? That was a pleasant surprise. " _Getting close to him could be a good way to get close to the director_ ," Yumi thought.

"Well, Dr. Stern is exceptionally dedicated when it comes to his patients," Jeremie mused, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "After all, he's acclaimed by _Discover Magazine_ as one of the most innovative surgeons of our time."

"Ah, but Dr. Belpois, you were on that list as well," laughed the director.

Jeremie chuckled. "I'd say I'm not as skilled at the knife.."

 _Most innovative surgeons of their time_? Yumi was thoroughly impressed; these people were absolutely powerful. It should come as no surprise they covered up their negligence so seamlessly. It warned her to be more wary of them.

"Well, Ishiyama, sorry for digressing." The director acknowledged her again. "Shall we proceed to the welcome lunch?"

"Excuse me?"

"A lunch, in your honor." With a kind smile, Jeremie opened the door and motioned for her to get going. "After you."

* * *

The director took them to an undoubtedly expensive restaurant. The interior was embellished with tatami mats, screen dividers, and flaxen lighting—everything that was needed to convey a faux oriental atmosphere. No efforts were wasted as the director obviously looked into Yumi's background.

"Dr. Ishiyama, correct me if I'm wrong, but you worked at a hospital in Sceaux?"

Yumi found herself sitting across from the director, alongside Jeremie. "Yes."

"Your parents must miss you," Jeremie commented. "Sceaux is quite far from here."

"Well, actually-" Yumi paused to clear her throat.

At the mention of her parents, she grasped firmly onto the hem of her skirt.

A million thoughts on how she could avoid the subject swirled around in her head. She decided it was time to acknowledge her point of interest, her target.

Yumi instantly straightened her posture. "-That reminds me, Director Stern, you have a son that works at Montpellier General, as well?"

Director Stern nodded. "My son, Ulrich. He is a surgeon at the hospital. Apologies again for his absence, Dr. Ishiyama. I really would have liked for him to introduce himself to you."

"I can introduce them," Jeremie offered.

"Ah, no…" The director waved off the proposition. "You have better ways to use your time."

"But it's my job to support you, Director, and your son."

"Ishiyama, isn't Belpois such a great guy?" The director beamed in utter appreciation. "It's my plan to have him and Ulrich bring Montpellier General Hospital into its finest era."

Jeremie bowed his head in respect. This man, Yumi realized, was a very trusted ally to the director. He must know a lot about the hospital, and Director Stern.

She made a mental note to keep him on her good side. "You must trust them very much," she decided to remark.

"Ulrich is passionate and extremely talented, but he's very stubborn," informed the Director. "But Belpois here—he's very well-rounded. Together, they make a formidable team."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that, Director."

"Please, stop being so modest. I'm sure that with any unexpected event, the hospital can overcome it without a hitch…"

Yumi had narrowed her eyes slightly. "Any unexpected event?" she cut in, struggling to keep her voice level. She couldn't stop herself. "Are you aware of anything like that?"

"Are you thinking of something in particular?" The director was curious, oblivious to her sudden malignancy.

"No..." Yumi relaxed her eyes, faking a casual demeanor. "Just, patients can be very sensitive nowadays," she elaborated. "They make a big deal over even the littlest of things. In fact, I remember seeing a medical malpractice suit on the news yesterday.."

The director's expression darkened. Yumi bit her tongue, realizing that she had pushed too hard. She uneasily took a sip of her tea.

"You don't have to worry about anything like that at our hospital," Jeremie said firmly. "Our patients trust our doctors very much."

"I see.." Yumi nodded slowly. Maybe Jeremie didn't know of the accident. Twelve years is a long time, after all. "I didn't mean to imply anything. I apologize," she concluded.

The rest of lunch proceeded calmly. Just by laughing and smiling, Yumi slowly gained the director's trust. But although pretending was easy, it was draining, too.

"I must get going." The director excused himself early. "Belpois, don't forget to escort Ishiyama back to the hospital."

"Thank you for lunch." Yumi stood up and bowed low.

After the director made his leave, Yumi heard an exhausted sigh. She turned to Jeremie, shooting him a questioning look.

"Faking smiles is very tiring," the blond doctor said, as if to himself.

Yumi was taken aback. "Excuse me?"

"You don't want to get on the director's bad side. The way you were digging back there, it made him nervous." Jeremie shook his head.

Yumi stood speechless. He completely had her.

The way Jeremie acted was all office politics, but Yumi was under the impression that he was foremost devoted to the director. That made him dangerous.

"Perhaps there really was something on your mind?" Jeremie smiled at Yumi knowingly, sending a chill down her spine. His face was calculating and unreadable.

Jeremie was nobody's fool. He could see right through her. Yumi suddenly felt exposed and vulnerable.

She needed to be careful around him.

"I don't know why you would say something like that," Yumi shot back, crossing her arms. Two could play at this game. "Dr. Belpois, you are being absolutely absurd."

Jeremie only chuckled in response. "Well in any event, we should get going..."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Please don't forget to leave a review of your thoughts! :)**


	2. Operation Gone Wrong

**Thank you so much for the follows and reviews! :D You won't be disappointed! :) I would especially like to thank my reviewers: SecretCodeLyokan, Yuoaj009, and The Eccentric Gamer! :)**

* * *

"I grew up and I found my purpose and it was to become a physician. My intent wasn't to save the world as much as to heal myself. Few doctors will admit this, certainly not young ones, but subconsciously, in entering the profession, we must believe that ministering to others will heal our woundedness."

-Abraham Verghese, _Cutting For Stone_

* * *

Chapter 2: Operation Gone Wrong

"This is the Department of Surgery's nurses station."

Yumi looked around in awe. Montpellier General's scale and energy manifested at a much higher level than most other hospitals. There stood a long desk stretching down one side of the room, countless numbers of medicine cabinets, and a multitude of whiteboards with the patients' names scrawled across them. The sight nearly overwhelmed her.

"I'll be giving a lecture at the University," Jeremie informed. "The chief nurse will give you a tour through all the departments."

"Hi there," she kindly greeted. She had a gentle face and long locks of dark hair. "I'm Emily Leduc, the head nurse."

"Yumi Ishiyama." Emily's soft demeanor was enough to relax Yumi's brooding self for the time being. But it wasn't long before she also noticed a tall man in a very polished suit walking in. His hair was a distinct navy color, tousled to an attractive style.

Yumi furrowed her eyebrows. He looked oddly familiar.

"Hello, everyone!" he greeted.

"Mr. Dunbar!"

The man's eyes instantly settled upon the newcomer. "Who's this?"

"This is Dr. Yumi Ishiyama, she just transferred into Surgery," Emily replied.

The man glanced over at Yumi, and the pair stood in silence as his eyes glossed over her. The moment felt like an eternity. "...You're.. Yumi?" The man's smile increased tenfold. "It's me, William!"

"William?" When Yumi finally got a clear look at his face, her body instantly stiffened. At the sight of her old friend, she clutched tightly onto the sides of her white coat. "What are you doing here?" she asked slowly, trying not to sound callous.

"I work for the medical supply company. I'm assigned to Montpellier General." He turned to Nurse Leduc in pure excitement. "We were best friends back in high school."

Emily cupped her mouth in surprise. "Oh, my, it's a small world."

"It sure is!" William's eyes sparkled in admiration. "So you're a doctor now…"

Yumi nodded silently.

"I remembered you wouldn't stop talking about it, after your mother..." William's smile dropped, and he lowered his gaze. "But why at this hospital? This is where she…"

"That's enough." Yumi straightened her posture, intensifying her stare on him. "We're at work."

"Ishiyama is right," agreed Nurse Leduc, placing her hands on her hips. "Back to work, everyone!"

William looked so directly into Yumi's eyes, it almost blinded her. Her heart began beating madly at the attention. What would William think if he knew the real reason why she was here? He didn't know that his mother died of an error, but it was still best he didn't talk about it with all these people around. He could blow her cover.

Before Yumi could turn around and make her leave, she felt something grab onto her wrist. It was William's hand, so tight that his knuckles were white. "Yumi, tell me if your memories become too much to handle." His forehead was creased in genuine concern.

"All hospitals are the same," she responded flatly, pulling her arm away. "Please don't talk about it here."

William smiled, and Yumi was suddenly overcome with nostalgia. She nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "You haven't changed at all," he pointed out. "Still acting all tough.."

Yumi shook her head. "You're remembering a high schooler." She turned her back to him with her shoulders hunched. "Anyway, we shouldn't be hanging around here."

William took a step back from her, clenching his fists. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"Ishiyama, shall we begin the tour?" asked Emily.

"Of course." Yumi kept her back facing William. "Sorry, I have to go."

* * *

The tour began with the surgical unit. Yumi got herself acquainted with it quickly, knowing that she was going to be spending most of her time there for as long as she was at Montpellier Gerneral. She was introduced to the rest of the units half an hour later. Knowing the size of the hospital, the need of this organization was crucial.

"I know it's a lot to take in," Emily pointed out. The end of the tour led them back to a busy hallway in Department of Surgery. "So don't be afraid to ask any questions."

"Thank you." Yumi bowed her head in appreciation. "I-"

"Nurse Leduc!"

Stopping Yumi mid-sentence, a nurse, tall with long blonde hair and freckles, suddenly came running up behind Emily. Her nametag read 'Nurse Anais Fiquet.'

"What's the matter?"

Anais seemed distressed. Her hands held tightly onto the pile of medical charts she was holding—her knuckles were a ghastly white. "Department of Internal Medicine just called," she informed solemnly. "They need you for an emergency operation."

Emily took it all in stride. "Any doctors available?"

"No."

As Yumi witnessed the scene unfold, she could feel her doctoral senses instantly kicking in. Suddenly, out of all the things in this world, she wanted nothing more than to save the patient.

"I am," Yumi spoke up. "Do you have the patient's medical records?" Finally taking initiative, she briefly scanned over the chart. Although she never performed it before, the procedure was rather simple, much to her relief.

"What do you think?" asked Emily. "I know it's only your first day."

"I'll perform the operation," Yumi responded, nodding insistently. Her grip on the medical charts tightened in response to the new resolution. "I'll be fine."

"Thank goodness." Nurse Fiquet smiled in relief. "Then I'll make the preparations!"

In the meantime, Yumi made her way triumphantly down the hall. There was a new bounce in her step.

She'll show them. She _will_ save this patient.

* * *

The blinding fluorescent lights of the operating room and the array of stifling assistants, noisy machines, and cluttered surgical tools failed to impede Yumi. In just under an hour, all that was left of the operation was the stitching. It was like she couldn't remember at all what had happened before that. Her hands moved swiftly as she turned to grab the tools the nurses had laid out for her.

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Yumi's heart got caught in her throat. She hoped desperately that her ears were tricking her.

"Blood pressure's dropping!" Emily wailed. It wasn't a lie. "Vitals are low!"

Yumi's hands started shaking as she reviewed everything she had done. " _Stay calm_." Like a mantra, she repeated those two words in her mind. But her actions were precise, and the patient wasn't experiencing any complications up until now.

Breathing deeply, she scanned the body lying in front of her for the site of bleeding.

Then, a voice cut deep into her thoughts: "You, step aside," it said.

"Excuse me?" Yumi turned around. A man with spiked chestnut hair and a mask covering the lower half of his face was advancing towards the operating table. He didn't spare the slightest glance at her.

"Dr. Stern!" He was already famous amongst the group of assistants.

Dr. Stern? She couldn't be looking at one of the best surgeons of their time, and the son of the director, could she?

"How can a doctor expect to perform an operation if she's anxious?" he questioned, referencing Yumi's stressed expression. He then said firmly, not giving Yumi the time to reply, "I'll take it from here." His mind was already in the game.

Yumi pressed her lips tightly together. Who did this man think he was? Out of all the people she had met so far, she quickly came to like him the least.

He glanced briefly at the patient. "You didn't do anything wrong," he pointed out. "A hematoma had bursted on its own."

Yumi watched in disbelief as Ulrich took over her operation without uttering a single word. She helped him to the best of her ability. Although slightly annoyed by his attitude, she was admittedly fascinated by the mysterious doctor. He moved so naturally, so smoothly, all with a calm, serious expression.

To think he was the director's son. The son of a cheating, heinous, and dishonorable man. In just minutes, the operation was completed successfully.

Yumi was left in utter awe.


	3. Super Doctor

"Solitude vivifies, isolation kills."

-Joseph Roux

* * *

Chapter 3: Super Doctor

As Yumi pushed through the doors of the operating room, she let down her hair and released a deep sigh of relief. "I can't thank you enough," she said, bowing low to display her gratitude.

Ulrich, standing to her right at the moment, didn't bother to respond.

"Who knows what could've happened if you weren't there?" she continued. She wanted to spark some interaction with him, but he persisted as a quiet, unreadable man. Was he harboring something, she wondered? "You really saved me back there."

Ulrich tensed his jaw. The structures of his face sharpened considerably. "I didn't save _you_ , I saved the patient," he remarked callously.

Caught in disbelief by his sudden rashness, Yumi silently watched after his retreating figure as he turned and strode away. " _He's so cold_ ," she surmised. But, she had to admit that he was a superior doctor. Her expression darkened slightly when she suddenly thought of her mother. If only Ulrich was her surgeon at the time, during the fated operation...

Maybe Yumi would still be seeing her alive and healthy today, smiling.

"Are you the new doctor?"

Yumi's head snapped up to the voice. Approaching her was a young man about her age, in a white coat and purple dress shirt. He had blond hair spiked up to a point with a purple diamond dyed into its center. Aside from the stethoscope hanging around his neck, he didn't look like a doctor.

"I am," she answered.

"I'm Dr. Della-Robbia, but you can call me Odd," he introduced, holding out a cordial hand. His lips curled to form a large, inviting grin. "I come from Internal Medicine."

"Dr. Yumi Ishiyama, from Surgery." Yumi shook on it. She could quickly feel the tension within her melt away. Odd had that sort of affect, she noticed.

"Thank you so much for taking on the operation." Odd absentmindedly fingered the contours of his stethoscope. "He's alive because of you."

Yumi quickly put the pieces together. "He was your patient?"

"He was." His smile fell. "But I didn't realize it was your first day. I'm sorry."

"Just a minor complication." Yumi shook her head. "But if you want to thank anyone, thank Dr. Stern."

Odd's smile turned into a smirk at the sound of Ulrich's name. "Ah, so Super Doctor made an appearance?" he asked. "Have you been graced by his talents?"

Yumi quirked an eyebrow, speechless. This man was unbelievable.

"He'd be the perfect guy if he was nice, too, huh?" Odd chuckled to himself.

"Um..."

"Anyway, don't hesitate to drop by Internal Medicine if you need anything. Or a person to lean on." He winked. "See you later, Yumi."

Odd waved goodbye, and left her side with a smile. Yumi crossed her arms and furrowed her eyebrows. What was it with him acting all buddy-buddy and calling her by her first name? The way he held himself provided a large contrast to Jeremie's professionalism and Ulrich's devotion.

Montpellier General Hospital was certainly diverse.

* * *

"Toast to Dr. Ishiyama's first successful operation!"

"Cheers!"

Yumi found herself at a surprise welcome party that night, holding up a wine glass with the rest of Department of Surgery. The new colleagues reserved a long table spanning the length of the small bistro, and the resulting atmosphere was cheerful, friendly.

"Where's Dr. Stern?" Yumi asked.

"He usually doesn't come to these things," answered Emily. "He prefers to be alone."

Yumi nodded and clumsily reached for her wine glass, adequately hiding her disappointment. She meant to ask for details on the director tonight, but the proposition was impossible now with Ulrich absent.

Before she came to Montpellier General, she wasn't expecting the director to have a son. At the time, the news was too good to be true. But now she figured Lady Luck balanced things out by making said son cold and aloof.

"How was the operation?" Jeremie asked. "It must've been great seeing him in action."

Yumi nodded in agreement. "He was amazing. I learned a lot."

"Dr. Belpois is also a very skilled surgeon," Emily commented.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that. My skills are definitely no match for you, nurse."

"You're always saying things like that. Keep it up, and people will start to misunderstand."

"Please, you know I'm hardly a stud." Jeremie chuckled, turning to look at William. "In my honest opinion, the one you should be worrying about is Mr. Dunbar."

Unsuspecting and oblivious, the navy-haired man quirked an eyebrow in interest. "What are you guys talking about?" he inquired, slowly and cautiously.

"I hear you're very popular with the nurses.." At Jeremie's remark, Emily bit her lip and giggled, shaking her head.

With a smile, William sighed and sat back in his chair. "Nah, I wouldn't say that."

"But you and Dr. Ishiyama seem pretty close," Emily pointed out, her eyes sparkling in curiosity. "Being old friends in high school."

"Is that right..." Jeremie had a surprised look on his face. "Perhaps this was your fated reunion?"

Yumi was quick to shake her head. "No, nothing like that.." She aggressively ran her fingers through her hair, causing William to chuckle. She was completely aware that William could see right through her. It was like they were back in junior high.

Yumi was displeased with her behavior. A relationship at the office was the last thing she needed. It was time she swayed the topic of conversation to something more in tune with her interests. "-So, Jeremie, how long have you been at Montpellier General?" she asked. "The Director seems to already trust you with a lot."

"Ever since I was a resident." Jeremie looked up, as if to count the years. "So.. about a decade or so?"

Yumi nodded in revelation. So Jeremie must've been around when her mother was admitted. If someone were to know something about the incident, that person would be Jeremie, wouldn't it? It seemed to be the most likely possibility.

Too immersed in her thoughts, Yumi was unaware when a dark mass moved to sit beside her. She turned to her right, spotting a brown-haired man in a black suit. His facial features were distinctly angular.

"Dr. Stern?" Yumi was taken aback. What was he suddenly doing here?

In contrast, Jeremie held up the bottle of wine, casually welcoming the man's presence. "Dr. Stern, would you like a drink?" he asked.

"No, I'm working tomorrow." Cold and concise as always, Ulrich turned down the offer. He turned to look straight at Yumi instead, much to her surprise. The woman kept an impassive face.

Ulrich opened his mouth slightly, as if carefully picking his next words. "You're talented, and dedicated," he commented, each word coming slowly from his mouth. "You just need some more experience."

Yumi expected him to criticize her, or to curse her name. But he was complimenting her! Despite her true motives with him, she let herself accept the praise. "Thank you," she said, bowing her head slightly. Coming from such a seasoned doctor, the words felt amazing.

Shortly following the exchange, Nurse Fiquet led in wrapping things up. Could it be that Ulrich only came to the party to say that to her? The more Yumi thought about him, the harder he was to read.


	4. Ghosts

**Thanks so much to SecretCodeLyokan, The Eccentric Gamer, camilleRomance, and Yuoaj009 for their reviews! :D I really enjoyed writing this chapter, I hope you all like it! :) Please don't forget to leave me your thoughts, as always!**

* * *

"The past beats inside me like a second heart."

―John Banville, _The Sea_

* * *

Chapter 4: Ghosts

Yumi ran her hands down the sides of her blazer while she turned to face the curb. The rest of her colleagues had disappeared into the parking lot to retrieve their cars. Behind her, the previously blinking lights of the small bistro had already been turned off. As things finally settled down, it was clear the night was no longer young.

 _Beep! Beep!_

Emerging from the still darkness, the bright lights of a taxi nearly blinded Yumi's eyes. She quickly flagged it down, watching as the vehicle slowed down to meet with her. From the corner of her eye, she also spotted a man who didn't retreat into the parking lot like the others had. He was standing just a few paces to the left of her, and he was searching for a cab, too.

"Dr. Stern?"

The quiet doctor turned to face her. He lifted a questioning eyebrow.

It took a moment for Yumi to figure out how to phrase her next words. Could this be her chance to find out where the director lived? She couldn't screw up the opportunity.

"Would you like to share a cab?" she asked him as casually as possible. She hoped he wouldn't get the wrong idea.

Ulrich tersely responded, "I wouldn't want to impose."

Yumi bit her lip. She didn't expect anything more from him. "It's no problem," she insisted. "And isn't it dangerous for a woman to ride alone this late at night?"

For a few short moments, Ulrich's gaze was unfaltering, intense. Yumi stood her ground, returning his stare with just as much ardor. Then he released a sigh of defeat, as if something in his mind suddenly clicked.

Satisfied, Yumi poked her head inside the cab. "Sir, there will be one more passenger," she informed enthusiastically.

When the pair entered the vehicle, Yumi was already pleased with her progress. She wanted to gain Ulrich's trust, and a cab ride together definitely wasn't a bad start. "You don't usually drive?" she asked.

Ulrich gazed out the window. "No."

"Why not?"

Ulrich turned to gawk at her. Clearly he wasn't used to the attention. "I don't trust myself behind the wheel after working long shifts at the hospital," he explained slowly.

" _He's cautious, and considerate_ ," Yumi thought. Once again, she was shocked by how different Ulrich was from his father.

Languidly, Ulrich averted his line of sight from his colleague. However, their eyes hesitantly met again, like Ulrich longed to examine her face.

Yumi slowly leaned back, puzzled by his behavior. Ulrich was unreadable, but she desperately wanted to know what he was thinking. "What is it?" she asked.

"It's just.. have we met before?" A completely new look glossed over the man's face while he posed the question. It looked sad and distant. Could it be that he remembered her from twelve years ago, when her mother was admitted to Montpellier General? They were only kids in high school.

"Met?" Yumi asked, feigning a playful demeanor. "What makes you wonder something like that?"

Ulrich didn't join in her mirth. "I feel like I've seen you before."

Gradually lifting her gaze, Yumi pursed her lips at Ulrich's expectant expression. "Actually, yes, I think I remember you," she fibbed.

Ulrich's eyes flickered with interest.

"It was when I came in for my interview," she elaborated. "We saw each other briefly, but I never thought you'd remember me."

Ulrich lowered his head slightly. "I see.. Sorry for bothering you." Yumi could detect hints of disappointment in his voice, as if that wasn't the answer he was looking for.

A few minutes passed in silence before he turned to face the driver. "Stop here," he requested. By then, the cab was in _Luxembourg_ , one of the quieter districts in Paris.

"Thank you for coming to the party," said Yumi.

"..Good night," he replied.

The cab stopped. Ulrich silently paid the driver the fare to his home, exited the vehicle, and disappeared inside his apartment complex. He moved so quietly, so swiftly—Yumi could've mistaken him for a ghost.

She remembered reading in Discover Magazine that the director lived all the way in _Élysée_. " _So the Director and his son don't live together,_ " she thought.

* * *

Early the next morning, Yumi planned to search for her mother's records in the hospital's database. The nurses station was conveniently empty. As she walked over to the large computer, the serenity of the early morning calmed her. She took a deep breath as she typed in her mother's name.

"Akiko... Ishiyama..." she mumbled to herself. But after minutes of searching, nothing turned up.

Yumi wondered if it was only wishful thinking that her mother's records may still be there. After all, her mother was the victim of a crime. It would be idiotic of the Director to keep her records conveniently located inside the server, where they could easily incriminate him.

"Good morning!"

Startled, Yumi's fingers trembled against the keyboard. She spun around to find Anais smiling at her, much to her relief. "Good morning..." she responded, bowing her head.

Anais leaned in to peek at the computer screen. Yumi had to restrain herself from blocking the nurse's view. "Whose records are you looking for?" she asked curiously.

Yumi was quick on her feet. "I was just concerned about yesterday's patient," she lied.

"Oh?" Anais furrowed her brow, further inspecting Yumi's work on the computer. "But that's the database for past patients." Gently nudging Yumi aside, the blonde nurse toggled the screen. "Here it is for current patients."

Yumi laughed uneasily. At this point, not even Anais could help her. "No wonder there were so many records," she remarked. "Thank you."

"No problem!"

"Um, Nurse Fiquet?"

"Yes?"

Yumi wanted to gauge how low her chances were. "Is the retention period for medical records the usual five years?" The incident was twelve years ago – maybe the hospital simply forgot about her mother altogether.

"I think so," Anais replied.

"It's ten," cut in another voice.

Yumi and Anais broke their gazes from each other and turned to face the door, spotting Nurse Leduc just walking in. "The director requested it to be the usual five years, but Dr. Stern was adamant about the need for a ten-year retention period," Emily detailed. "He said it was necessary in order to earn our patients' trust."

Yumi's contemptuous heart softened in response to the new information. Ulrich never failed to stand out as a passionate and iconoclast doctor. She had nothing but admiration for him.

"Then there are the records of those we lost during surgery." The head nurse bowed her head to pay her respects. "Those have a permanent retention period."

It was like a switch went off in Yumi's head. So her mother's records could still be here somewhere. She instantly crumpled the sides of her coat, but Anais was too distracted to notice. "Can I see them?"

"That would be difficult. Only higher-ups can access them." Emily had a mysterious glint in her eyes. "Why? Is there someone you're thinking about?"

Yumi shook her head. "It's just for reference," she insisted. "I want to learn as much I can about this hospital, since I plan on being here a long time."

She got up from her chair, wanting nothing but to leave the scene. She was shocked by how much easier it was becoming for her to tell lies. She made sure that Emily was satisfied with her answer before she made her exit.

* * *

So it was Ulrich who lengthened the retention period of the electronic records, and it was him who also supported permanent retention of those they lost. " _He knows about the twelve-year-old error_ ," Yumi thought.

The raven-haired doctor suddenly found herself standing in front of the director's office, wondering if her mother's records could be inside. She glanced at her watch—it was barely eight in the morning.

Yumi realized the director shouldn't be in yet. Regardless, she couldn't control herself as she let her fingers slightly brush against the brass doorknob.

"Is there something you need?"

Yumi instinctively retracted her hand. She then turned her head to regard whoever was approaching her, meeting eyes with a certain blond and bespectacled doctor. "Dr. Belpois," she greeted.

"The director's never here this early," Jeremie informed her. He reached into his pocket, retrieving a gold key with his long and slim fingers. He deftly opened the door and motioned for Yumi to walk in. "He's almost always gone from the hospital, in actuality."

Yumi's shoes were once again muted by the extravagant red carpeting of the room. "That's odd," she affirmed.

Amused by her reaction, Jeremie let out a small chuckle. "He's working on the expansion of Montpellier General," he clarified. "He's constantly occupied with events and parties, so he rarely sees the patients."

Yumi nodded in understanding, mollifying her face to hide her confusion and disappointment. When she arrived at Montpellier General, she thought she'd get many chances to interact with the director, but it wasn't so easy after all.

With a troubled face, Jeremie sat himself down at the director's desk. He ran a hand through his hair before resting his head on it, propping up his elbow against the desk.

"It's my job to go through the director's paperwork every morning in place of him," he said. "It keeps me busy." As Jeremie got to work, Yumi glanced over at the shelves behind him. She couldn't spot anything that looked even close to medical records, much to her dismay.

"Oh, what was it you needed?" Jeremie asked in sudden revelation.

"It's nothing, I just wanted to thank the director for yesterday," Yumi responded.

"Well, then, I'll be sure to let him know for you."

Having exhausted all purpose to be in here, Yumi got ready to make her leave. Mumbling her thanks, she turned around to exit the room. But the door clicked open right before her eyes, letting in a third doctor with brown hair. "Oh, Dr. Stern…" she trailed off.

Jeremie looked up from his post and smiled at the sight of Ulrich. "Good, I actually thought you weren't going to show up today," Jeremie chaffed.

Ulrich seemed irked, although the expression was normal for him. "What did you call me in for?" he inquired. "I have a patient waiting for me."

Jeremie retrieved some paperwork from the pile amounting on the desk. He readjusted his glasses. "There are several items the director would like to purchase, and-"

Ulrich was quick to interrupt. "I thought I told you to handle things like that."

"That is true, however… I am your assistant."

"The director trusts you, and so do I. Please take care of it."

Saying nothing more, Ulrich marched out of the room. Yumi ran outside after him. This was her chance to gain his trust at work.

"Dr. Stern! Please wait."

Ulrich quirked an eyebrow and slowly turned around. His usual cold expression graced his angular features, but Yumi refused to shrink back in timidity.

"What is it?" he asked.

Yumi straightened her posture. She had to be concise, or else risk inconveniencing him further. He was a busy man. "Would it be okay if I assisted you on your next surgery?" she asked forthrightly.

A look of surprise flashed across Ulrich's face.

"Even if I'm second or third assistant, I'd really like to learn from you." As she said that, Yumi gazed at him with much intensity in her eyes.

Ulrich seemed thrown off by the new doctor's enthusiasm and fervor. His eyes widened in curiosity and his mouth was slightly open, like a few words hung at the edge of his tongue.

"Do as you like," he concisely replied. Barely nodding at her, he headed back upstairs to Department of Surgery, leaving her side. The corners of Yumi's lips slowly upturned to a satisfied smirk.


	5. On Call

**Thanks so much to The Eccentric Gamer, Yuoaj009, and camilleRomance for reviewing! I hope you guys are loving it so far. :D**

 **And to camilleRomance: Yes, Aelita should be making her appearance about midway through the story. :)**

* * *

"The man who will use his skill and constructive imagination to see how much he can give for a dollar, instead of how little he can give for a dollar, is bound to succeed."

-Henry Ford

* * *

Chapter 5: On Call

"Dr. Ishiyama, just the person I was looking for."

The rest of the day had gone by quickly for Yumi. Jeremie found her in Surgery's office while she was just about getting ready to leave. "Yes?" she asked, peering at the bespectacled doctor curiously.

"Do you have any plans for tomorrow night?" he asked.

"No, I don't. Do I need to cover for someone?"

Jeremie's face contorted with guilt. "Yes, actually." He scratched his head, feeling a bit embarrassed. "Dr. Meyer's father fell, so she can't come into work."

"No worries. It's fine."

"Thank you. You're a big help."

Yumi nodded to console Jeremie. Although his face didn't give away much, she could tell he was exhausted. "You must be so busy, having to take care of so many things around the hospital," she pointed out.

"Maybe I seem easy to push around?" He let out a small, amusing grin.

"I think it's the glasses. You look very dependable." The pair of surgeons exchanged laughs. For a moment, Yumi found comfort in Jeremie's company, like she wasn't alone. In fact, the hospital was full of good people. She found herself wondering what would happen to them if she incriminated the director.

But quickly, she casted away those thoughts. She didn't come here to make friends.

"Well anyway, thank you," Jeremie said. As he made his leave, Yumi watched him go. The man was popular amongst the senior staff, and he's clearly capable of managing many things at once. Naturally the director would put a lot of his trust in him.

But then Yumi thought about Jeremie's role at the hospital. Since Ulrich was the director's son, the position of director was already guaranteed to him. But clearly Jeremie was the director's favorite—he had the key to the office, after all. She wondered if Jeremie ever wanted to be the director, or ever harbored any resentment towards Ulrich.

While Yumi pondered on, she placed the 'out' card next to her name on the whiteboard. And then, before she could realize it, her eyes started floating towards another name. "DR. ULRICH STERN," it said. Next to his name was the 'on duty' card.

When Yumi left the hospital, it wasn't long before she bumped into William. He was carrying a briefcase, looking like a true business man. His brown eyes lit up at the sight of her.

"Yumi!" He called her name, but quickly had to correct himself. "Err - Dr?"

Yumi bowed her head slightly. "Yumi is fine," she reassured him. "I've left the hospital already."

"Yeah, right..." William smiled his crooked smile while running a hand through his tousled navy locks. Yumi could feel him emanating with natural charisma. "So you're finished for the day?" he asked.

"I am. Are you waiting for someone?"

"Nah, just passing by."

"Okay, then, I'll see you around." Yumi turned to leave for the bus station, but William was quick to grab hold of her wrist. Startled, she spun again to face him. "What?" she asked, feeling a bit wary.

Slowly, William smiled again. His eyes bore into hers, and Yumi bit her lip, only just realizing how much sexier he's gotten over the years. "Have dinner with me," he requested.

Yumi wasn't surprised. He hadn't changed at all. It took a bit of willpower, but she shook her head. If she was younger, maybe she'd be a little more interested in joining the dating scene. But she had other things to worry about now. "I'm sorry. I'm really tired."

William was still determined. "Tomorrow?" he suggested.

"I'm on duty." Yumi pressed her lips together, and shook her head once again. The man let out an amused breath, and gradually released her wrist.

"Don't work too hard, alright?" William reached up to gently caress her face. Yumi widened her eyes and quickly took a step back—she could feel a blush creeping up on her cheeks.

"I won't, thanks," she responded. Was she in high school, or what?

* * *

The next evening, Yumi was finally taking over the shift for Dr. Meyer. She headed over to Surgery's office once she found a good stopping point, and collapsed into one of the couches that spanned the length of the room.

Yumi stretched and sighed in satisfaction. She was too focused on herself to quickly notice a shadow at a desk in the back of the room. The shadow barely moved, but she clearly wasn't alone.

It was already past two AM. "...Dr. Stern?"

Ulrich was hunched over his desk, deeply immersed in a medical literature book. His face was tensed in pure concentration as he twirled a pen around his fingers. He didn't seem to have heard Yumi when she called out to him.

Amounting on top of his desk were even more books on medicine, all written in English. Yumi consequently turned to glance at the whiteboard. She found the "out" card placed next to his name. What was he doing at Montpellier General, then?

Ulrich slowly lifted his head, and he blinked as if to wake himself up. "Oh, it's you," he muttered. "You always seem to be popping up.." He focused back on the open book laying out in front of him.

Yumi frowned in concern. "Weren't you on duty last night?" She asked him the question without any reserve. "You also must not have slept-"

Ulrich interrupted her, like he wasn't ready for a lecture. "There will be a time when I can sleep all I want," he spoke. And with that, he continued reading quietly, the usual sad and pensive expression settling on his sharp features.

Yumi was left to gawk at him. So this man was willing to work himself to death? Astonished, she took care not to disturb Ulrich as she left the office. She decided to retreat to the nurses station, where Nurse Leduc was also resting.

"Dr. Ishiyama? I thought you were heading back to the office."

Yumi shrugged at Nurse Leduc. "I was, but Dr. Stern was already there. I didn't want to disturb him." The raven-haired doctor took a seat on one of the stools and leaned against the counter, throwing her head back in exhaustion.

A solemn look settled on Emily's face. "Was he pulling an all-nighter again?"

Yumi quirked an eyebrow. "I'm guessing he does this often?"

"All the time," Emily replied. She took the seat next to Yumi's. "He would die young for the sake of his patients. He usually goes on about improving patient care, so he's always studying the latest techniques."

Yumi thought back to the pile of literature overflowing Ulrich's workspace, and the serious look he had as he read away. She could easily concur with Emily's statements.

Ulrich was already an amazing surgeon, but he still continued researching better ways to help his patients. He really did put them first. " _What an amazing doctor_ _,_ " she thought. But although she had much admiration for him, she couldn't help but worry, too.

* * *

 **Author's Note: We should be at 100% new material by Chapter 7. :) Please don't forget to leave your thoughts! :))**


	6. Mr Morales

"Sometimes your memories can be your best dreams or your worst nightmares."

-Nishawn Hellfyre

* * *

Chapter 6: Mr. Morales

The remainder of the night went on quietly. The next morning, Yumi met the rest of the surgeons and nurses back in Surgery's office. "Good morning." The room was already lively and full people by the time she arrived.

"Dr. Ishiyama, nice work last night." Jeremie was the first to greet her. "Did you manage to get some rest?"

Yumi nodded. "Yes, about two hours."

"Good, good."

"Dr. Ishiyama." Nurse Fiquet acknowledged Yumi with her usual smile. Inside her right hand was a large paper bag, and from it she pulled out a bagel and a warm thermos. "Breakfast, for you."

"Thank you." Yumi graciously received the food and took a bite out of the bagel. The coffee was hot against her tongue, much to her satisfaction.

Then Anais turned to her right. "Dr. Stern—you, too," she called to him. "You can't expect to work today without a breakfast to charge you up!" Yumi followed the blond's line of sight and found Ulrich at his desk, still reading away with that same serious expression. He hadn't slept all night, and that bewildered her.

"No, thanks," Ulrich answered. He strode over to their side and glanced at his watch. "But do you mind checking to see if any rooms are available? I'd like to operate on Mr. Morales today."

Anais slouched her shoulders and sighed dramatically at his request. "As you wish."

Jeremie chuckled. "On point, as usual," he remarked. As the nurse took off, he turned to look at Ulrich. "I thought Mr. Morales was in no condition to operate on, though?" He recalled the middle-aged, stocky man that was wheeled into the emergency room just yesterday.

"Last night I read up on a surgical technique that shouldn't require the patient to be physically strong," Ulrich explained. "The sooner I operate, the better."

"Have you picked an assistant?"

"Let me do it," cut in a third voice.

The two seasoned doctors turned to face Yumi, shooting her similar astonished looks. The woman calmly returned their gazes with a composed expression. Quietly, she placed her bagel and coffee on a nearby desk.

"I may be new here, but I want to learn from you," Yumi explained to Ulrich. She needed to gain his trust, and consequently, the director's. And she could only do so by working with him.

There was a short pause before Ulrich simply nodded. "Well, let's get ready, then."

* * *

Yumi was immediately led to the conference room. The area was quite cramped, filled mostly by a large rectangular desk surrounded by blue rotational chairs. In the front hung an impressive projector screen.

Ulrich gave a fluid presentation on the procedure to the operating staff. Yumi sat there, amazed, as a complete picture of what the operation was gonna be like was easily formed within her head.

"We reserved a room for 3 PM," reported Anais.

"Thanks, meeting dismissed." While the rest of the staff filed out, Ulrich turned to face Yumi. "Dr. Ishiyama, you stay," he bluntly requested. "We have to go through the procedure one more time."

Yumi nodded obediently. "Okay."

Once the pair was alone, Ulrich got straight to business and began explaining the procedure again, from the beginning. Yumi initially found him to be a quiet person, but she was quite surprised to find that he was talkative when it came to work.

"Well, that's it..." Ulrich said in a passive tone, getting up from his seat. Once again, he was his quiet, shut-off self. "I'll be counting on you."

"Wait." Yumi took the chance since it was just the two of them. Ulrich paused from gathering his papers, and turned to look at her with a confounded face.

"Why don't we have lunch together?" she asked.

The suggestion briskly turned into a bad idea. Yumi had trouble striking conversation with Ulrich. The hospital's cafeteria was enormous, complete with marbled tables and panoramic glass windows.

"When did you start working here?" Yumi asked. She was seated across from Ulrich, yet he only continued poking around his quiche.

"Did you do your residency here, as well?" she prodded on. She refused to display any signs of deterrence. "Your father's the director, isn't he?"

Ulrich averted his gaze, and Yumi inwardly sighed in frustration. " _I can't keep this up_ ," she thought. Yumi knitted her eyebrows in newfound tenacity. There weren't going to be many chances with Ulrich, so she certainly couldn't give up now.

"Do you eat here often?" Yumi took a sip of her onion soup. "The food's really good, for a hospital. Maybe the director's a foodie."

Ulrich narrowed his eyes in confusion. "..A foodie?"

Yumi grinned slightly at Ulrich's reaction. "The director took me to a restaurant on my first day, and it was amazing," she replied enthusiastically.

"..I'm sorry."

"What is it?"

Ulrich gathered his tray and started getting up from his chair. "I'm going back."

Failing to hold herself back, Yumi cracked a sarcastic smile. Ulrich didn't seem to notice, or care, however. "Okay.. I'll see you later," she responded. Did he simply have a problem with her, she wondered?

Feeling a sense of deja vu, she watched after his retreating figure as he strode back to the surgery wing of the hospital. Once again, she was baffled—and slightly annoyed—at his distant attitude.

The upcoming surgery would have to be her first step in gaining his trust.

* * *

"Dr. Ishiyama, amazing work!" commended Nurse Leduc.

Yumi bowed low. "Thank you," she responded. The operation succeeded beautifully. Yumi felt like she was in complete sync with Ulrich as they worked together in the operating room. "Where's Dr. Stern?" she asked.

"I think he's finally taking the day off," Emily answered. "You should head home, too, Dr. Ishiyama. You've been working hard."

Yumi nodded solemnly. "I will, thank you." But before she could, she reached into her pocket, discovering that she had misplaced her watch. Thinking that she probably took it off before her short nap last night, she decided to head for the hospital's on call room.

And sure enough, Yumi found it resting on one of the nightstands. Once she had it clasped around her wrist again, she began making her leave.

"Mn.."

Yumi turned and suddenly realized that someone was sleeping on one of the beds in the back of the room. She strode over, finding Ulrich fast asleep. His features were tense, like he was suffering. Was it a bad dream?

"Ngh.." he moaned. Beads of sweat formed on his temples and slowly dripped down the sides of his helpless face. Much to her astonishment, she noticed a bottle of sleeping pills on the nightstand beside him.

Even though Ulrich was exhausted, he still had trouble falling asleep. Yumi bit her lip in concern for him, lowering her gaze. "Dr. Stern..?" she whispered. No response. Like her body had a mind of its own, she walked over to the sink to retrieve a small towel, and she used it to softly wipe his forehead and the sides of his face.

Ulrich winced, as if by her touch. Yumi moved to retract her hand, but he quickly took hold of it before she could. She watched, frozen in place, as his fingers slowly intertwined with hers.

Ulrich's features instantly relaxed with her touch. Yumi averted her gaze from him.

This was the same hand that will inevitably take away his father's life.

She did nothing more but squeeze his hand, offering him her comfort.


	7. Director's Home

**Hi friends! :D Thank you so much to camilleRomance, Brie Eagan, It'sNotMe, Yuoaj009, and The Eccentric Gamer for reviewing! :) I intended on posting this chapter a couple days earlier but I kept on forgetting, sorry. xD**

 **We'll be getting into new material from this chapter onward! :D**

* * *

"Nearly all men can stand adversity, but if you want to test a man's character, give him power."

-Thomas Jefferson

* * *

Chapter 7: Director's Home

During the weekend, on her day off, Yumi received a call from Jeremie. He didn't give many details on the phone, only that it had to do with the director. In just fifteen minutes, she found herself waiting outside of her home in a fitted black dress. She watched as a white sports car raced towards her apartment complex, stopping right in front of her.

The driver's side window opened, revealing Jeremie's acute face. "I hope I didn't take too long," the blond surgeon remarked, readjusting his glasses. "Hop in."

The interior of the car was sleek and well-kept with a wide range of buttons. "What's with the sudden notice?" she asked him.

"The director requested I bring you over," he replied calmly, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Really?" Yumi quirked an eyebrow in pleasant surprise. "Where's the director?"

"At home. Where else?"

"We're going to his home?"

"Don't be too surprised." Jeremie chuckled. "Director Stern holds regular gatherings, and today's the day."

Yumi nodded in understanding. She was getting into the director's home! A wonderful opportunity was falling right into her lap, and she had to force back a smirk. Clearly a lot of people close to the director will be there. "But why am I invited?" she asked.

"It looks like the director likes you."

"Is that so.."

Yumi had a pensive look on her face. "You're an exceptional doctor, and you seem to get along well with Dr. Stern," Jeremie clarified. "That's reason enough to like you."

"Well, I'm glad to hear it," Yumi responded. By then, their car had arrived at a large mansion. Jeremie skillfully parked the vehicle, and together they walked to the entrance.

Under the blinding sunlight, the white mansion gleamed like it was the kingdom of heaven. It stood at three stories, with greenery surrounding all the sides. Yumi gazed at the sight with hidden remorse. This stately mansion and the acclaimed hospital were things the director was protecting when he concealed the surgical error.

They were things her mother died for.

"Well, if it isn't Dr. Ishiyama." Emily emerged from the front door, shaking Yumi from her rumination. "And Dr. Belpois, you two came together."

"Nurse Leduc..." Yumi bowed her head at her. She was surprised to see the head nurse here, helping out. The director must have a deep trust in her as well, yet Yumi couldn't understand how such a kind person like her could be on the same side as a man like him.

Emily smiled kindly. "Please come in, both of you."

* * *

Yumi was immediately overcome with a sense of affluence as she walked into the home. Ornate carpeting graced the floors, and hand-carved porcelain lamps lit up the area. The walls, supported by sturdy pillars, were engraved with marbling. Simply the entrance room was filled with people—presumably all the director's close confidants—but it didn't look like Ulrich was there.

"Belpois, there you are," laughed the director as they stepped into the drawing room.

"Dr. Ishiyama, at your request," replied Jeremie.

"Thank you for coming," he thanked Yumi. The pleased look on his face was enough to set her off. Her heart wrenched as she took in everything around her—from the smiling director, to his beautiful home.

"Thank you for the invitation," Yumi nevertheless thanked him with a level voice.

"Please, let's do without the formalities," the director requested. "I'd like it a lot if you just enjoy yourself."

Yumi nodded. "Understood."

"Anyway, I've noticed that you're already very active at the hospital," the director remarked, looking pleased.

"It's a big help to have you here," Jeremie chimed in. He stepped beside the director, letting out a similar smile. "Director Stern has a real eye for these things."

"She's a good one, isn't she?" As the director eyed Yumi, she could do nothing but laugh off all the flattery. She supposed that having Director Stern like her could only be a good thing. It'll make it easier for her to pull the rug out from under him, when he least expected it-

Suddenly, Ulrich materialized from the surrounding crowd, catching the group's attention. "Ulrich!" the director called. "You're late. Come over here."

Yumi watched intently as the famous doctor joined them, taking large strides. So he did decide to come, after all. He was wearing an impeccably-tailored suit, similar to Jeremie's. "Dr. Stern," she greeted, nodding at him.

"We were just about to talk about the surgery you two performed together," the director told him. "You and Dr. Ishiyama, you two make a great team."

Ulrich remained silent with that same impassive expression, as if he didn't care to comment. He had one hand tucked inside the pocket of his suit jacket, while his eyes held disinterest. "All I did was try my best to keep up with Dr. Stern," Yumi replied.

"But not just anyone can keep up with that level of skill," commented Jeremie. "Just that is impressive."

"Precisely," said the director. "All we need to secure the hospital's future is an environment where Ulrich is free to show off his talents."

"We're constantly overrun with patients from all across the country," Jeremie added, "who want Dr. Stern performing their surgeries."

The director nodded, then turned to look at Yumi with intense ardor in his eyes. "Dr. Ishiyama, I expect you to grow as a doctor, and as Ulrich's partner in the operating room." He then turned to look at Ulrich. "Ulrich, with that in mind, I want you to be Ishiyama's guide."

The brunet narrowed his eyes. "I don't need a partner," he asserted for the first time. "The job simply requires us to do what is possible in the given environment."

"Which is why I'm trying to establish the best environment possible. We can't let your hard-earned reputation be lost." The director patted Ulrich's back with a chortle, leaving him to tense his jaw in slight annoyance.

"Reputations don't save lives," Ulrich shot back. "My job is to help as many people as I can. Nothing else." With that, he briskly left the room. Yumi realized that the director was all about the publicity, while his son preferred the practical and ethical side of being a doctor. Their aims were completely opposite from each other.

Director Stern sighed in disbelief, shaking his head. "That boy lacks any iota of ambition or geniality," he stated, rubbing his chin. "However, what I said stands regardless. Work hard, Ishiyama."

"Okay." Yumi bobbed her head like an obedient lamb. Satisfied, the director made his leave, and Jeremie followed after him. Meanwhile, she decided to take off in the same direction as Ulrich, towards the director's garden. It seemed like the both of them needed the fresh air.

* * *

"Dr. Stern, you're not going inside?" Yumi found Ulrich walking alone, separate from the crowd. The rest of their colleagues were busy chatting with each other, and naturally the two of them preferred to deviate from that.

Impressive rose trellises towered over them on all sides. Ulrich paused his walk to slowly scan his eyes across a bed of flowers in front of him. "No," he replied laconically. "Are _you_ supposed to be out here?"

Yumi shifted her eyes to meet with his, only just coming to terms with his agitated expression. "Don't look so upset," she beseeched bluntly. "I know you said you didn't want a partner, but I'm going to do it. Hopefully that doesn't bother you."

Ulrich's expression didn't change. "Do as you like," he echoed. The man seemed disinterested. Carrying on with his normally detached demeanor, he promptly left her side. For the third time since she met him, Yumi found herself watching after his retreating figure.

Yumi clenched her fists with determination. She'll get Ulrich to open up to her eventually, she just knew it. She'll earn his trust, even if it meant she could get even a little closer to the director. With the resolution in mind, she stepped back inside.

Once she was in the director's drawing room, she spotted an eccentric-looking man in a gray suit jacket and purple dress shirt. His eyes met with Yumi's, and instantly the corners of his lips upturned to a smile.

"Yumi.." he cheerfully called to her. "You look amazing in that dress. You should come into work like that." He winked.

Yumi rolled her eyes. "It's Dr. Della-Robbia, right?" she asked him. "I didn't expect you to be here."

"Eh, it's all politics." He shrugged, slipping his hands comfortably into the pockets of his slacks. "At some point, we all get wrapped up in it."

"Politics..?" Yumi's mind began to wander. Even a light-hearted person like Odd had to get involved in things like that.

Odd chuckled. "I know. I don't seem like the type," he sighed.

"Della-Robbia!" called the director suddenly.

"On my way," he shouted back. He faced Yumi again with a smug look. "I'll see you around." Odd made his leave, and Yumi watched intently as he spoke with the director. Telling by their laughs, it seemed like the two were at good terms.

" _No one would go up against someone so powerful,_ " Yumi thought. If a person knew about the twelve-year-old error, it wouldn't be easy to get them to speak up about it. Yumi realized that, if she wanted to punish the man someday, she would have to take her time and track down more evidence.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I'm sorry if this story is moving very slow, but I promise things will pick up soon! Please leave me your thoughts. :)**


	8. Mr Chardin

**Thank you so much to Riku Nanase, camilleRomance, The Eccentric Gamer, Brie Eagan, and Yuoaj009 for reviewing! Every time you guys write to me, it puts a big smile on my face. :) Please never stop! :D**

 **Also, thank you for all the favorites and follows, too! :DDD**

* * *

"There may be times when we are powerless to prevent injustice, but there must never be a time when we fail to protest."

-Elie Wiesel

* * *

Chapter 8: Mr. Chardin

Soon Yumi was back to working at the hospital. In Surgery's office, she was wrapping things up for the day by gathering up the charts that corresponded with the patients she had tended to. Once they were all in a neat pile, Ulrich coincidentally returned from his examinations.

"Dr. Stern," Yumi called to him. Now that she was finished with all she had to do, she wondered if there was anything she could help him with.

Ulrich had a pile of charts in his hands, and he scanned through them with earnest eyes. "...Yeah?" he said without lifting his gaze.

"I'm freed up. Can I help you with anything?"

"If you want, here." The brunet doctor handed her the chart that was at the top of the pile. 'Gustave Chardin,' it read. 63 years old, French male. "Check on him," Ulrich requested.

"Okay," Yumi replied, knitting her eyebrows together. The chart detailed that Mr. Chardin was a terminal cancer patient, and consequently didn't have much time left. She briskly walked to the Nurses Station to speak with Anais, who was recorded as the nurse in charge.

"Sure, we can check on him," answered the blonde nurse. "He's in the single-occupancy room."

"The single-occupancy room.." Yumi repeated, in sheer astonishment. Back in Sceaux, a night in a single-occupancy room would cost at least 900 euros. Only the wealthiest could afford such a luxury.

"That's right." Anais nodded solemnly. "It's 2,000 euros a night! But he's chairman of the school board for Kadic Academy, so no problem for that family."

Kadic Academy was the affluent and prestigious junior-high school located in the suburbs of Paris. Only the top one percent was enrolled there, and she recalled Jeremie telling her that he attended there himself.

"Let's go, then," she replied.

The single-occupancy room was decorated like a five-star Parisian hotel. Panoramic windows stretched along either side of the king-sized bed, and a diamond chandelier hung on a hook mounted on the ceiling.

When Yumi entered the room with Anais, the first thing they spotted was bedridden Mr. Chardin, surrounded by family. Their conversation abruptly ended with their entrance, while they turned to face the Japanese doctor.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Yumi Ishiyama, from Surgery," Yumi greeted. "I'm here in place of Dr. Stern."

"Nice to meet you," replied Mr. Chardin. His voice was husky and frail, with a thick French accent. And despite his circumstances, he managed to let out a meager grin.

A woman who looked to be in her mid-thirties—who Yumi assumed to be Mr. Chardin's daughter—took hold of the patient's hand. "We're going home, dad," she told him gently. "We feel better knowing that you're being taken care of here." She then bowed low to Yumi. "Thank you, doctor."

When they filed out of the room, Yumi took the opportunity to approach Mr. Chardin. "How nice to be surrounded by family," she commented.

"Good, bad, don't really know.." Mr. Chardin had a disinterested and distant look on his face. "I'm at the end of my life, I just want to go my own way.."

Yumi wordlessly pulled out her penlight. "I'm going to start the examination, okay?" she only said. Home care versus hospital care and treatment options—his family must disagree about these things. Mr. Chardin needed a proper talk with them so his last moments wouldn't be filled with regret.

After treating Mr. Chardin, Yumi returned to the Nurses Station to find Emily caught up in an argument with a similarly-aged woman. The woman was tall and slim, dressed nicely in a bright red trenchcoat, and her makeup was done perfectly. It looked like she had walked straight out of the cover of a magazine.

"There are no more beds," Emily told her.

"But I can pay double!" the alluring woman screamed back, waving a wad of euro bills in the head nurse's face.

"Money is not issue here," Emily shot back, firmly. The usually calm and level nurse aggressively narrowed her eyes. Yumi had never seen her like that before.

"What's going on?" Yumi whispered.

"It's Sissi Delmas!" gasped Anais, her eyes sparkling in admiration for the woman. "The actress!"

Another one of the nurses seemed to have joined in on the conversation as well. "She's asking for Dr. Stern," she detailed. "But she can't get a single-occupancy room."

Yumi crossed her arms. Now there was a popular actress at their door. Montpellier General Hospital would become an even bigger name, and an even bigger seller. The director would be pleased.

But the actress wanted the room that Mr. Chardin was in. Would the director think of throwing him out? As Yumi contemplated, Emily returned to join them, looking worn out.

"Are you okay?" asked Anais.

"I told her it's not possible..." Emily casted her gaze downwards and worriedly wrung her hands together. "She stormed off saying that she'll speak to the director directly."

Yumi looked down at her medical charts. No matter how terrible the director was, surely he wouldn't favor an actress—even if she was at the top of her game—over a poor man who's at the end of his life. Plus, Mr. Chardin had a position in society, too.

"Don't worry, Dr. Ishiyama," said Emily. By then, her kind smile had returned. "I'm sure Dr. Stern will sort it all out."

"Definitely," chimed in Anais, bobbing her head. "This won't get past Dr. Stern."

Hearing Ulrich's name caused Yumi's worries to slowly melt away. They were right—of course he would never allow such unreasonableness. Regardless, Yumi took off for the director's office in search for him. She needed to report on Mr. Chardin's condition, and confirm that the entire situation was sorted out.

When she opened the door, Ulrich was already on the other side, ready to leave the office. "Dr. Stern," she began, "I was looking for you."

Ulrich tilted his head sideways and narrowed his eyes in confusion. "What is it?" he asked her.

"You were speaking to the director about the single-occupancy room, am I correct?"

He nodded quietly.

"I want to know what's been decided." At the bold statement, Ulrich noticeably frowned.

"You have no place in that discussion," he stated harshly. Averting his gaze from her, he took a step towards the flight of stairs that led to the Surgery Wing. But Yumi was quick to grab hold of his arm.

"Hey," she spoke in a firm voice. At this point, she had no patience for his reluctant attitude. Even if she wasn't on equal footing with him, this was a serious matter. "I've examined him, and consider him my patient now," she declared.

In an instant, Ulrich's harsh expression softened to look more sympathetic. It was like he could see a part of him in her, like they shared that same intense passion for their profession. "Then just continue looking after him," he said slowly.

Yumi couldn't stop herself from smiling. So Mr. Chardin was here to stay. "Okay, thanks," she replied enthusiastically. Of course Ulrich would speak to the director on behalf of the patient. It was hard to believe they share same blood.

When she returned to the Surgery Wing, Yumi spotted William walking down the hall. He was wearing his usual business suit, looking as handsome as always. "Hey, Dr. Ishiyama!" He waved at her.

"Mr. Dunbar."

"Did something good happen?" he asked her, flashing a smile. "Your face has this sort of glow. I haven't seen you like that since you started working here."

Subconsciously, Yumi touched her face. "Stop playing jokes with me," she remarked, shooting him a death glare.

"I'm serious," he laughed. Tenderly, he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Anyway, I'm glad. You always looked like you were brooding over something."

Yumi mentally berated herself. And here she was, thinking she was hiding her true emotions well. "...I guess I just found someone I could trust," she told him. And it was true. Ulrich never failed to push for what was right, even if it was against the wishes of his father.

"And who would that be?" William asked her with a smug look.

"It's a secret." And with that, Yumi briskly walked away.


	9. Mrs Solovieff

**Whoa, thanks for the amazing response to the last chapter, friends! :D Please enjoy this one, it's longer than usual. :)**

 **Please leave me your thoughts, as always. :)**

* * *

"I love you everyday. And now I will miss you everyday."

-Mitch Albom

* * *

Chapter 9: Mrs. Solovieff

"Good morning, Mr. Chardin. How are you feeling?"

Mr. Chardin's daughter, who was sitting at his bedside, turned to look fixedly at Yumi. Her eyes were intense, her lips pressed tightly together. "What's this about discharging my father from the hospital?" she interrogated.

By the sudden change in mood, Yumi was taken aback. "Who said that?"

The daughter glared at her. "That would be _you_ _, wouldn't it?"_

"Hey." Yumi knit her eyebrows in concern. "I didn't say a thing."

"But a nurse visited us a few moments ago." The woman's tone of voice remained assertive, angry. "She said he has to be out of here by the day after tomorrow!"

Hearing that, Yumi immediately tensed her jaw. This was much too sudden—it had to be for Sissi Delmas.

"The hospital says I have to leave," stated Mr. Chardin. He was the calmest out of all of them, he simply gazed at his daughter directly in the eyes. "We should do what they say."

"Even though it's against the wishes of the family?! You're staying here!"

"Please, calm down." Yumi stood up from her chair, holding her palms out. She felt that the entire situation was outrageous, too, but there was a better way to handle things. "I'm going to speak to somebody."

* * *

"Dr. Stern."

Ulrich was standing at his desk in Surgery's office, organizing a bunch of charts. "What?" he deadpanned.

"You're going to discharge Mr. Chardin?" she inquired.

He nodded quietly, bringing Yumi to sigh at his quiet and cool demeanor. Taking charge, she marched up to his desk, and straightened her posture to meet faces with him.

"Why?" she asked in a vindictive tone. "You want to free up his room, is that it?"

Ulrich remained silent, and it nearly drove Yumi insane. It was almost like he didn't bother sparing any time or attention for her, like she was some kind of peasant. "His family wants him to stay here," she informed him. "It gives them peace of mind, and their feelings are completely understandable."

"So what?"

"Don't discharge him."

Ulrich averted his gaze from her, casually sticking a hand in one of his coat pockets. "The next patient is waiting," he stated calmly.

"You're doing this for Sissi Delmas," Yumi spat.

"I'm his primary doctor," he retorted. "So it's my decision."

Still fired up, Yumi sucked in a few deep breaths. So Ulrich took after his father after all. Everything was a show. Ulrich's priority was whatever interested the hospital.

" _My job is to help as many patients as I can. Nothing else_." It was all bullshit. To think he was trustworthy! Yumi stared him down, and he unexpectedly returned her gaze with just as much aggression.

She laughed in disbelief. This man was serious; he thought he was in the right.

With a click, the door suddenly opened, letting Jeremie into the office. "The director was looking for you two," he informed. He was met with a lack of response.

Quietly, the blond's eyes bounced between his two colleagues. The surgeons looked displeased. He readjusted his glasses to make sure he wasn't just seeing things. "Did something happen?" he asked.

"...No," said Yumi. She decided to take the leave first, marching off.

* * *

"We received a request from a politician in need of surgery," the director explained once everyone was in his office. "Matters of health are critical to his career. Therefore, we need the operation to go on without any problems, and in absolute secrecy."

"The director asks you two to perform the operation together," Jeremie clarified.

"...I see," responded Ulrich, calm and collected.

"I'm going to have to decline," replied Yumi, darkening her expression. Mutual trust was critical to an operation, but she couldn't trust Ulrich. After the outcome he assigned to Mr. Chardin, she couldn't imagine working with him again.

The director's jaw slackened in disbelief. "What is the meaning of this?"

"I'm flattered you would select me, but-"

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to," Ulrich cut in. He frowned directly at Yumi. "We have plenty of other doctors that can take your place. I'll select my assistant."

Yumi widened her eyes in astonishment. He said it so casually, like she was some kind of disposable employee. "You didn't have to say that, Dr. Stern," appealed Jeremie, a sympathetic look settling on his features.

"I don't need people with no motivation," the brunet said in response.

"Did something happen between you two?" Jeremie walked up beside Ulrich and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "You and Dr. Ishiyama-"

"I've heard enough," cut in the director. He rubbed his chin with a concerned expression, moving his eyes between the three surgeons that stood before him. What was he gonna do with them?

"Excuse me." With that, Yumi promptly left the room.

Once the door closed behind her, Yumi slackened her posture and shook her head in disbelief. What she did back there was asinine. How she felt shouldn't matter—she was supposed to be getting close to the director and Ulrich. She couldn't accomplish revenge if that wasn't her priority.

Why did she say all that? "Dr. Ishiyama!" Yumi turned around to find Jeremie chasing after her, his coat trailing behind him.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Belpois." Yumi sighed again and ran a hand through her hair.

The bespectacled doctor smiled at her. It felt strangely comforting. "You don't have to apologize for anything," he said to her. "I asked the director to allow you some time. You've been taking on a lot of patients lately. His sudden request must have put you under some extraordinary pressure."

Yumi remained silent. Jeremie's eyes softened with sympathy.

"I was right when I said that something happened between you two, wasn't I?" he asked. With Yumi's continued silence, he crossed his arms in satisfaction. "I thought something was up when I saw you two in the office. You can talk to me about it."

Jeremie was on the director's side. Even if she appealed her feelings, she couldn't gain anything from him, only his sympathy. "I'm fine," Yumi lied. "Dr. Stern is a perfect doctor. I'm just worried I can't meet with his caliber."

"Well, in that case, you have nothing to worry about. I'll explain it to the director."

"Thanks." Now Yumi had to apologize to Ulrich even if she didn't agree with his decision. It was all out of character for her, and she hated that. But she couldn't afford to be on his bad side.

She reminded herself that she was doing all this for her mother. With a determined face, she returned to Surgery's office and waited patiently for Ulrich.

"If it's about Mr. Chardin, I'm done talking about that," the brunet said to her.

"It's about the upcoming operation," she contradicted. "I shouldn't have brought my feelings into the conversation, so I'm sorry."

Ulrich looked up at her in surprise. "So you'll do the operation?"

Yumi was shocked by the question. She thought that by then, the chance that she was going to be working with him again was slim to none. Regardless, she nodded slowly. "Yes."

"Then look at this." Ulrich handed Yumi the medical chart and materials detailing the procedure. ' _Gilles Fumet_ ,' it read. He was the big shot senator from the party that's currently out of power.

"The operation is in five days," Ulrich added.

Yumi looked at him in disbelief. "And he hasn't been admitted yet?"

"We don't want the media finding out about anything, so he's going to be here for the shortest time possible. He's coming in the night before the operation."

Yumi was astounded. Preoperative exams usually take a week. If there was such thing as 'celebrity treatment' at a hospital, this was it. With no further words, she returned to her desk and began reading the surgical texts.

But in an instant, Anais bursted into the room.

"Dr. Stern!" she yelled. "Something terrible has happened!"

Ulrich abruptly stood from his desk. "What is it?"

"Mrs. Solovieff in room 608 took a sudden turn for the worse!"

"I'll be right there."

Yumi watched as Ulrich fled the room with Anais. She had seen Mrs. Solovieff's teenage daughter coming to the hospital everyday to see her. It reminded her of when her own mother was admitted to the hospital twelve years ago. Yumi would visit her everyday, without a doubt that the hospital would save her.

Feeling worried, Yumi poked her head into the room, hoping desperately that Mrs. Solovieff was okay. She only spotted Ulrich glistening in sweat, forcefully massaging her heart with his strong hands.

"How long has he been at it?" Yumi asked Anais.

"Almost fifteen minutes." Anais had a downcast look on her face. Yumi then glanced over at Ulrich, who looked exhausted.

"I'll take over," she told him. She pushed past Ulrich, who looked relieved, and began the cardiac massage herself.

Mrs. Solovieff's daugher, pretty with red pigtails, clung tightly onto her mother's hospital garb. "You have to save her, doctor, please!" she cried.

"She's doing the best she can," said Anais. "Come here."

The girl's shrieks only pushed Yumi to work harder. She knew she had to save her mother. She couldn't give up!

But eventually, the waveform on ECG went flat. _Beep_. The unchanging noise resounded across the room.

" _Come back, your daughter needs you_!" Yumi internally screamed. She continued the massage, but Ulrich interfered and took hold of her arms.

"It's over," he said.

"But-!"

"Continuing will only hurt her."

"Dr. Ishiyama.." Anais wrapped her arms around her, while Yumi slowly got up in a daze. She was shaking, only staring at Mrs. Solovieff's lifeless body. She was unable to process what had just happened.

Ulrich slowly glanced at his watch. "Time of death is 1:56."

"Mom, no!" cried her daughter. "You said she was fine! That we'd go home together!" Her sobbing voice echoed throughout the room.

Yumi lowered her gaze, feeling a stinging sensation at the back of her eyes. This felt just like when she lost her mother, and it was all her fault. Unable to witness any more, she rushed out of the scene.

* * *

Yumi fled into the empty conference room. Only the projector screen glowed in the dark.

Immediately, she collapsed beside one of the chairs as her tears began rolling down one after the next. She pounded her hands against the wood of the desk, holding back her urge to scream. She had to stop, but she couldn't.

At this point, the death of a patient became the death of her mother. She knew she was strong, but she wasn't prepared for this. Aggressively, she wiped her tears away. "I'm hopeless," she thought. On that very day she decided to get revenge, she promised to herself no more tears.

When Yumi finally calmed down, she ran into Ulrich on her way down the hall. At the sight of his serious expression, she instantly averted her gaze. She couldn't show weakness in the face of anyone, yet her eyes remained swollen from tears.

"That interferes with calm judgement," he simply said. Yumi bit her lip in response—he knew about her crying.

"I was only upset I couldn't save her," she responded flatly, narrowing her eyes.

"You can't save all of your patients," Ulrich reminded her. He looked at her dead in the eyes. "So don't waste time after it's over."

Yumi looked at him, completely dazed. 'Waste time'? So when Ulrich loses a patient, that was it? He doesn't think about anything? She was once again thrown off by his attitude—it was like the man never experienced any feelings.

"There are other patients you should be helping, instead of crying," he added.

Yumi tucked away all of her bitter thoughts. Ulrich never lost anyone important to him, ever. He didn't know at all how she felt.


	10. Stairwell

"The best antidote I know for worry is work. The best cure for weariness is the challenge of helping someone who is even more tired."

-Gordon B. Hinckley, _Standing for Something: 10 Neglected Virtues That Will Heal Our Hearts and Homes_

* * *

Chapter 10: Stairwell

Once Yumi was finished with her rounds, she returned to Surgery's office. The sun was already setting, an orange light filtering into the room, and she could still hear Miss Solovieff's sobbing voice ringing in her ears.

Work was admittedly getting difficult. First there was Mr. Chardin, then Mrs. Solovieff—and she still couldn't crack her handsome brunet colleague no matter what she did. Suddenly feeling disheveled, she sat at her desk and simply glared off into space. That was when she realized someone was waving a hand in front of her face. A purple outfit and a cone-shaped haircut.

Odd?

"Well, don't you look tired?" remarked the eccentric doctor. His features were soft, comforting, upturned to a smile.

Yumi propped both her elbows up against the desk and buried her tired face in her hands. "Ha-ha," she laughed sarcastically. She laughed so hard that she almost cried. "You got me."

"It's bad to push yourself this hard. Bad for the body, bad for the soul."

"Yeah, yeah.."

"D'you know where Ulrich is, by the way?"

"No, sorry."

"He was supposed to meet me in Internal Medicine, and I've been waiting." Odd scanned his eyes across the room, pivoting his head in every direction possible. "So I thought I'd come here."

"You do come here a lot," Yumi commented.

"I guess." Odd shrugged apathetically with a self-deprecating smile. "I like to give advice to the surgeons about life... about love. All of you are too uptight."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Wow, don't just ignore me like that." Odd's expression fell, then he scratched his head. "Anyway, what am I gonna do..?"

"I'll let him know that you stopped by," Yumi deadpanned.

"Yeah? That'd help a lot!" Odd was suddenly grinning again. "So now, if you don't mind, I think I'll have a coffee."

Yumi glanced over at him, noticing that he wasn't heading back to his floor at Internal Medicine. Instead, he glided towards Surgery's break room and reappeared holding a cup of coffee in each hand. "Here you are..."

"Thanks." Yumi accepted a cup, lacking the energy to question him.

"The coffee is better here," Odd laxly commented, taking a sip. "Is it the beans? Or, no, is it the person who makes the coffee?" He held the cup at eye level, examining it.

"It's automatic, I don't think it makes a difference who presses the button."

"Our beans are cheap. They treat us Internists rough." Odd sighed. With a sad smile, he continued drinking his coffee. Yumi quietly observed him. He seemed so relaxed, and she envied him. It was like he had nothing but time on his hands.

"You were just thinking that I have lots of time."

"You're a mind reader."

Odd frowned at her response. "Yumi, you're supposed to be saying, 'not at all!' You could hurt my feelings..."

Yumi rolled her eyes. He was so childlike, but she supposed she could appreciate that about him. "How's it going between you and Super Doctor?" Odd suddenly asked.

"Err..." Yumi didn't want to talk about it, and Odd nodded in understanding. She needn't say any more.

"You know what Ulrich's like. It's hard to find someone that gets along with him. But he's a good doctor."

Yumi nodded in agreement. Ulrich's technique was without fault, and he spared no effort for his patients. But, he was always so distant and aloof, almost like he didn't feel anything at all. "He's so cold," she acknowledged flatly.

"Yeah, he definitely tells it like it is!" Odd chuckled. "But if he didn't have high hopes for you, he wouldn't even be talking to you. He's showing he expects good things from you, in his own way."

Yumi realized that Odd was comforting her. He must have spotted her crying in the halls. She felt grateful, but he clearly got it all wrong. Regardless, she decided to go along with it.

"Well, I'll just be going now," said Odd.

"I'll let Dr. Stern know you stopped by."

Yumi saw Odd leave. He was a good person and he seemed to understand Ulrich well. She wondered what their relationship with each other was was like. Next time, she would have to ask him more about Ulrich.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Before Yumi left for the day, she visited Mr. Chardin one last time. The elderly man was resting lethargically in bed, looking pensively out the window. It was starting to get dark.

"Well," he replied with a small smile, "thanks to you."

"Tomorrow's the big day," she reminded him. Things were ending badly, but she wanted to do all she could for him before then. "Is there anything troubling you?"

"Nothing." Mr. Chardin put on a bigger smile.

"If anything ends up concerning you and your family, feel free to call the hospital anytime," Yumi offered.

"Thank you, but I don't think I'll be bothering my family any longer..."

"Hm?"

"My kids say that they won't have anything to do with me after I'm released."

Yumi gazed at Mr. Chardin in pure astonishment. Did that mean that the hospital's decision pulled his family apart? She creased her eyebrows in concern, but Mr. Chardin seemed to be taking it all in stride.

"Doctor, don't make that face. I'll be alright." His smile never left his face, not even for a second. Obeying his wishes, Yumi returned it with a small grin.

When she arrived at work the next morning, the nurses were standing at the entrance with flower bouquets in their hands. Ulrich emerged from the automatic sliding doors, guiding Mr. Chardin in his wheelchair.

Standing beside Mr. Chardin was a smiling woman about his age. Was that his wife, Yumi wondered? So his family decided to visit, after all. Mr. Chardin turned to his right, spotting Yumi with her feet planted to the ground.

"Doctor Ishiyama, thank you for everything," he said to her.

"You're already leaving.." Yumi walked up to him, smiling sadly.

"Better soon than later, right?" He turned his head to smile up at the woman beside him. They looked so happy. It led Yumi to wonder if it was really true that he was released in order to vacate the single-occupancy room.

"We're also very thankful for Dr. Stern," Mr. Chardin added.

"That's not necessary," the brunet concisely replied.

"Well anyway, thank you."

Yumi slipped a hand into her coat pocket, making a fist. They were discharging him at the interest of hospital—he shouldn't be thankful at all. Nevertheless, it looked as if he was walking on air.

"They look so happy," said Anais to Yumi, "and all thanks to Dr. Stern. "

"What do you mean?" Yumi asked. She was angrily confused as to how he could possibly have made things good for Mr. Chardin.

"Mr. Chardin's wife passed away twenty years ago." Anais smiled widely, pointing to the woman beside the old man. "She's the woman he fell in love with after her death."

So that's who she was.

"Mr. Chardin's wish was to spend his final days with her," Anais detailed, "but his family wouldn't allow it. They were probably worried about their inheritance if he decided to remarry, so they held him captive at the hospital."

Yumi bit her lip. "Dr. Stern knew all of that?"

Anais nodded. "He respected Mr. Chardin's wishes and released him."

How could Yumi have missed so much? She didn't understand Ulrich or Mr. Chardin, but now she knew everything. Ulrich gracefully took care of the situation in a way that pleased everyone in the end. It left Yumi feeling remorseful.

* * *

Yumi was finishing up for the day when she spotted Mrs. Solovieff's daughter in the Nurses Station. She didn't want to talk to the younger girl, but her heart ached at the sight of her swollen eyes.

"Miss Solovieff," Yumi called to her.

The girl sniffed and calmly looked up at her. "Oh, hi, Doctor," she deadpanned. Yumi was relieved to see her calmer than she expected. She wasn't sure what would become of her after losing her mother, but she thought there would be a lot more tears.

"What brings you here?"

"I'm just taking care of some paperwork. My dad is out working."

Yumi shot her a sympathetic look. Taking care of paperwork for her mother's death had to be extremely painful. She knew the feeling herself when her own mother passed.

"Talk to me if you are having any problems," she offered. "You don't have to deal with this alone."

"I'm fine," the redhead asserted, sadly. "Dr. Stern came to me and I asked him why he didn't tell me that my mom was going to die soon. He said that my mother wanted to see me smiling, from heaven." She forced out a smile, her eyes still swollen with tears. "Mom fought to the end, for me."

Yumi thought that Miss Solovieff was gonna be just like her twelve years ago. But she was completely different—Yumi could never be that strong.

Ulrich saved Mr. Chardin and Miss Solovieff emotionally. Not just as a doctor, but he also treated his patients like real people. Maybe he wasn't who she thought he was. She wished she had someone like him when her mother passed.

But no matter what, she couldn't sympathize with the son of her enemy.

"This is getting ridiculous," Emily sighed, her hands on her hips.

"Did something happen?" Yumi asked them.

"It's Sissi Delmas in the single-occupancy room!" Anais couldn't contain her excitement. "The media found out about her staying here, and now the entrance is flooded with press."

"Miss Delmas brought her manager." Agitated, Emily ran a hand through her hair. "Now they're treating all the nurses like criminals."

"That's terrible," responded Yumi. "I was just about to leave."

"Take the back entrance," suggested Emily. "There's no press there."

* * *

Following Emily's directions, Yumi walked to the end of the hall and made a turn. She was in an unlit wing of the hospital that was no longer in use. " _But this place is completely useable_ ," Yumi thought. A lot of the smaller hospitals could use a place like it. It just goes to show how healthy the cash flow was at Montpellier General.

The door opened up to a dim staircase. Creak. Then the exit, heavy with rust, opened up to the main street. Yumi poked her head out the door. The area was completely quiet—no one was there.

But the sound of a generic ringtone quickly proved her assumption wrong.

Then someone spoke, "Tell them I'll be there later."

That voice—it was Ulrich. Why was he here? Yumi strode to the side of the building his voice came from. She looked up the stairwell and found the acclaimed surgeon sitting alone on one of the steps, smoking and writing down some notes.

His features were pensive. "Dr. Stern!" she called.

The quiet, yet handsome doctor looked up in surprise. In the wake of his sudden jolt, a piece of paper dropped from hands and fluttered towards the ground. Yumi rushed to it and caught it before it could touch the floor.

Ulrich descended the stairs and quietly held his hand out to Yumi. The woman looked down at the paper in honest curiosity. "This is a copy of Mrs. Solovieff's medical records," she said to him, astonished. She scanned her eyes further down, and found notes on his conversation with her daughter. Inside Ulrich's other hand was a bulky brown notebook.

Ulrich snatched the paper away from Yumi. "Do you keep records of all your patients?" she asked him.

He averted his gaze. "Only the ones I lose," he answered. There was that same sad and distant look on his face again.

"You told me not to 'waste time,'" she said to him.

"If all you're doing is crying," Ulrich retorted. He shot her a serious look. "But it's not worth forgetting."

"For treating the next patients?"

"And...to punish myself," Ulrich stated quietly. His expression quickly darkened. Did he plan on carrying the burden of his patients throughout his whole life?

"You'll ruin yourself," she said to him. That was when Yumi remembered the day she found him in the on call room. It looked like he was having nightmares—was he being tortured by their deaths?

Ulrich grimaced. "Perhaps." He turned away, as if rejecting further questions. Then he disappeared towards the dark wing of the hospital, as quickly as Yumi discovered him.

That was the moment Yumi realized that Ulrich might just be the warmest person she ever met.


	11. Secret Place

**We have finally reached 1,000 views on this story! :DD Thanks so much to Riku Nanase, Yuoaj009, The Eccentric Gamer, camilleRomance, Brie Eagan, and SecretCodeLyokan for reviewing! :))**

* * *

"I don't want to be alone, I want to be left alone."

-Audrey Hepburn

* * *

Chapter 11: Secret Place

By the next morning, the fuss over Sissi's hospitalization had calmed down. When Yumi made it to the hospital, there was absolutely no press in sight.

"Good morning, Dr. Ishiyama," greeted Anais. "Got home okay?"

Yumi nodded. "I'm glad that the press is no longer here," she responded in a matter-of-fact tone. "Did something happen?"

Anais bit her lip, knitting her eyebrows together. "After you left, a man came claiming to be a fan of Miss Delmas. He saw Dr. Stern speaking with her and immediately went insane." The nurse widened her eyes and held her hands up.

Yumi could see that happening. She supposed that when the director tried to turn the hospital into a brand name, calling in celebrities, this was to be expected.

Anais then added, "He grabbed Dr. Stern and screamed, 'Are you seeing MY Sissi?!'" She held her fists out in front of her in attempt to imitate the scene.

"Was he okay?"

"Well, he got injured."

"How badly?"

"He says he's okay, but it was his right hand, and there was a lot of blood..."

Yumi looked down to the floor in concern. "But Ulrich is right-handed," she recalled. She left for Surgery's office to search for him, but he wasn't there. Was he possibly taking the day off?

She turned to her right, noticing Jeremie on phone. She waited for him to put the receiver down before deciding to approach him.

"I heard Dr. Stern's been injured," she said.

Jeremie nodded, crossing his arms. "I examined him. There's absolutely nothing to worry about."

Yumi was relieved to hear that he wasn't hurt too badly.

"But he needs to rest," Jeremie added. With a troubled face, he scratched his head. "We need to reschedule all of his upcoming operations..."

"Representative Fumet is supposed to come tomorrow," Yumi reminded him. The director must have gotten batty when he found out about his son's injury. Now it was getting in the way of an operation that was crucial in expanding the hospital's name.

"He's arriving at the hospital this evening," confirmed Jeremie. "I made a call to Dr. Meyer, but she's away visiting family. I asked her to come as quickly as possible."

Yumi remembered Dr. Meyer. She was always Ulrich's first assistant during an operation.

"I need to speak to the director. If Mr. Fumet can be persuaded, Dr. Meyer will take over the place of Dr. Stern."

"Why not you?" Yumi asked. Jeremie never really dealt with the hands-on part of being a surgeon. Instead, he's been single-handedly running the Surgery department.

"I unfortunately have a conference to attend in the US," he responded. "My flight leaves tomorrow morning."

"I see..."

"But you will be there." Jeremie shot her a faithful smile. "We'll continue the preparations with that in mind."

Yumi nodded. "Is Dr. Stern out?" she then asked.

"He's ridiculous." Jeremie ran a hand down his tired face. "I told him to stay home. But he said there were plenty of things he could do outside of operating. If you see him, please encourage him to take some time off."

"Of course." Yumi wasn't surprised. It sounded like something Ulrich would do. But there was no reason for him to work himself like that with an injury. He couldn't operate for a while, so maybe he felt responsible for putting himself out of commission.

As a result, Yumi kept an eye out for him, but it was like he disappeared. Remembering yesterday, she took the back entrance as a last resort.

* * *

Immediately she was able to sense the pungent scent of cigarettes. The woman looked up the stairwell, spotting the familiar brunet doctor. "Dr. Stern!" she called to him.

From the top of the stairs, Ulrich turned to face her, looking surprised. "You again.."

Yumi rushed up the steps to stand beside him. "Is this place like your own private hideaway?" she asked him, genuinely amused.

"I guess so.." Looking down, he rubbed out his cigarette with his left hand, lacking the grace he usually possessed with his right. Her eyes fell on the bandages wrapped around from the tip of his fingers to his wrist, and it shook her a little.

"How's your hand?" she asked him.

"Fine," he muttered.

"Everyone's worried. You should've taken time off."

"There's no time." Ulrich averted his gaze with a tired expression. "Mr. Fumet is coming."

"Are you expecting everything to go according to plan?" Yumi had her hands on her hips. "He's coming here because he wants you to be his surgeon."

"I'll be present at the surgery," Ulrich responded. "There shouldn't be a problem."

"I heard Dr. Meyer will take your place."

"Isn't she with family?"

"They called her back."

Ulrich gazed at Yumi intently. She could literally see the gears turning in his head. "You should perform it," he suggested, gathering up his things. "I'll speak to the director. It's not so simple an operation where we can just call Meyer out of nowhere."

And without even turning a head, Ulrich simply walked away.

"Hey, wait!"

She couldn't just operate in place of him—the director wouldn't ever allow a newcomer like her be the surgeon on such an important operation. Regardless, Ulrich calmly sat himself down on the steps, letting out a deep breath. A gentle breeze ruffled his spiked hair, and they were able to hear a few cars humming in the distance.

Yumi looked around her. She finally understood that there was something relaxing about the place.

It was Ulrich's secret hideaway, and she was the only one that knew about it.


	12. Reminisce

"Two things prevent us from happiness; living in the past and observing others."

-Anonymous

* * *

Chapter 12: Reminisce

"Dr. Ishiyama, perfect timing."

"Yes?"

The next morning, Emily handed Yumi a printed schedule on a thick piece of cardstock. Written under the word 'Surgeon' was her very name, ' _Yumi Ishiyama_.' "This is the schedule for the preoperative exam and operation for Representative Fumet," Emily explained. "You should feel proud that Dr. Stern designated you as the operating surgeon. Good luck!"

Yumi couldn't believe her eyes. "Does the director know about this?" she asked.

"He's given his approval," answered a smooth, baritone voice. Yumi spun around and found Ulrich standing behind her. Like usual, he had that cold, impassive look on his face.

"And Representative Fumet?" It was already unbelievable that the director himself was okay with the proposition.

"I'll explain things to him," the brunet answered. "Let's go."

* * *

The pair of surgeons visited Representative Fumet at his hospital bed in the Surgery wing. He was an affluent-looking man in his mid-forties with dark hair and a sharp facial structure. A pair of thick-rimmed specs sat in front of his eyes.

"Dr. Stern won't be performing the operation?" he asked. His face was tensed in part-confusion, part-chagrin.

Ulrich removed his hand from his coat pocket, revealing the bandages that were wrapped around it. "I'm sorry," he said. "As you can see, I have an injury."

"You're supposed to be my surgeon—what is going on?" Suddenly angered, Mr. Fumet clenched his hands, and with every word he spoke, he slammed them into the mattress. "I'm not going to have my surgery here if you're not the surgeon!"

Yumi lacked reaction to the building dilemma. She knew herself that this would happen; there was no way she could simply replace such an acclaimed surgeon like Ulrich.

"Pushing back the operation is dangerous," Ulrich affirmed.

"So the doctor to perform the surgery instead of you, is this person?" Mr. Fumet's eyes glossed over Yumi's entire being with discernible reluctance. He didn't trust her, and she couldn't blame him in all honesty.

"She's our finest surgeon," Ulrich advertised, motioning over to Yumi. "I personally guarantee it. I would never entrust one of my patients to just anyone."

Hearing those words for the first time, Yumi turned to stare at Ulrich. She never would have guessed that he regarded her so highly. Yet, he didn't seem to acknowledge the gravity behind his words, and how prideful they made her feel. He was too focused on Mr. Fumet.

Mr. Fumet gazed at Yumi for a little while longer. "So your name is Ishiyama?" he asked.

The raven-haired doctor bowed low. "Yes."

"Well.. If he's going to go that far, then I suppose you can cut me up."

Yumi smirked. Success. "Leave it to me," she said.

"I'll support her the best I can," added Ulrich.

And with that, the pair of colleagues left the room together. They walked for a little while down the hall, before Yumi turned her head to Ulrich.

"You think I'm fit as your substitute?" she asked curiously. For the first time ever, her cold and shut-off colleague was finally opening up and expressing his trust in her. Or so she thought.

"I only said that to convince Mr. Fumet," Ulrich replied smoothly. Yumi frowned at him—he was proving himself difficult to read once again. "But," he added, still refusing to look at her, "you're not a substitute. This is your operation."

"Dr. Stern.." While Ulrich strode forward in his usual chill gait, as if nothing had happened, Yumi paused to bask in her glory. She eyed his back with a small, but satisfied grin.

Even if Ulrich's intentions may be different, she was thoroughly touched.

* * *

The next day arrived quickly. Ulrich's instructions were precise, and Yumi completed the surgery without any problems.

As soon as she left the operating room, all of the anxiety she didn't know she was holding inside of her melted away. With a sigh, she slackened against the wall and slid down to the floor. What a relief.

Not only did she fulfill the desires and expectations of the director, but she was also proving herself worthy of Ulrich's confidence in her. Someday, she would be able to give her mother the peace she deserved. It was a nice day.

"Are you okay?" asked Ulrich. He had followed her out of the operating room several minutes after herself, in similar blue scrubs.

"Y-yes!" Yumi hastened to stand up, but nearly tripped over her office heels. Thankfully Ulrich was quick to reach out a hand to help steady her. "Thanks."

"You did great," he said.

"Because of your instructions," she responded, crossing her arms.

"It was your skill that accomplished it. I'm glad I believed in you...thanks."

Yumi stole a glance sideways and noticed a crimson color making way to Ulrich's cheeks. Immediately, she stifled a gasp, scrambling to look in the other direction. To think he was thanking _her_ for something!

Awkwardly, Ulrich cleared his throat, and briskly headed back for the Surgery wing. Yumi watched as his back shrinked in the distance, suppressing the happiness that was welling up inside of her.

"I can literally see the hearts popping out of your eyes."

Yumi turned her head sideways. What she didn't notice was that Odd had come to stand beside her. This was the second time she had spotted him outside of the operating room—was he always on the lookout for her, or something?

"You're always up here," she commented, narrowing her eyes.

"You say 'always' like I'm some kind of stalker." With his thumb, he pointed behind him, down the hallway. "Department of Internal Medicine is at the far end of this floor, I'll have you know."

Yumi lifted an eyebrow. So that's why they were always bumping into each other. At least she knew where to find Odd now.

"Looks like things are going well with you and Ulrich," he commented with a knowing smirk.

Yumi rolled her eyes.

"Before you were all, 'He's so cold,' but I guess I don't stand a chance after all. Women..." Odd sighed dramatically, shaking his head.

Yumi tilted her head back. Whatever ideas he was having, she didn't want to know. "You're ridiculous."

"Oh? You seemed very happy when you were looking at Ulrich just now..."

"Maybe I did look happy. For work-related reasons." Yumi shot him a flippant look. But it was true. Gaining Ulrich's trust meant more chances to get close to the director, after all.

"Okay, you're boring." With a bored look, Odd made his leave.

Meanwhile, Yumi pressed her hand to her chest. Her heart, which she hadn't noticed was beating so fast, was finally calming down. She clenched her other hand into a fist, suddenly feeling nervous.

She was here to get revenge on the director. She wasn't interested in anything else.

* * *

Back in Surgery's office, Ulrich and Yumi were summoned by the chief surgeon. Normally, Jeremie was the director's favorite, so the poor chief was barely able to say a thing. Yumi always felt like the position of chief surgeon was cogently held by Jeremie. Yet, with him gone at the conference, the actual chief surgeon seemed full of energy.

"There's an operation I'd like you two to perform," said the chief. "The patient initially requested the operation be performed by the director, but he hasn't been active as a surgeon in quite some time. So he asked me to hand the case over to a doctor well-suited to the task."

So why didn't the director call Ulrich himself, Yumi wondered. Without saying a word, the chief handed them each a copy of the medical chart and details of the operation. ' _Yolande Perraudin_ ,' it read. Age 44. But the surgery-

"It's not an especially difficult operation," detailed the chief. "But you'll be taking the director's place, so I want you to be very safe with this one."

Even if the director was active as a surgeon, he shouldn't be performing it. In shock, Yumi cupped her mouth with a hand. Ms. Perraudin was coming in for the same surgery as her mother had.

They even said the same thing then. ' _It's not a difficult operation_.' Yet the director performed it, and caused her mother's death.

"Could you let me think about it?" said Ulrich. He had a tormented look on his face. It looked like he was about to go pale.

"Dr. Stern..?" Yumi whispered. It wasn't like him at all to hesitate.

"You should do it," he said to her, shooting a serious look. "You can gain the experience."

"I'll be waiting for your answer, Dr. Stern," responded the chief.

The brunet bowed his head silently, then left. Could he possibly be tormented by his father's failure at this operation? Could this be making him reluctant?

Yumi will be performing the surgery her mother underwent. She became a surgeon so of course there was always this possibility, but could she herself stay calm and get through it? Could she hold her feelings back and save Mrs. Perraudin?

* * *

At the end of the day, Yumi left through the back entrance. The past couple of hours blurred by in a daze. She found herself subconsciously looking up the stairwell, but Ulrich wasn't present.

Perhaps it was for the best. Even if she found Ulrich, what could she say?

Still dazed, Yumi walked without any sense as to where she was going. She was suddenly met with the blinking lights of a bar sign. Maybe drinking would distract her, she thought. With a ring, she opened the door.

"Welcome. One?" The bartender glanced at her while wiping down a few wine glasses.

"Yes," she answered. The only other customer in the dimly lit bar was a man sitting in the far corner. The bartender sat Yumi three stools over from him. As she took her seat, she inadvertently got a look at the other customer.

An angular face. Brown hair. Ulrich?

The man slowly raised his head.


	13. Coma

**Big thanks to Brie Eagan, nohandleonthings17, camilleRomance, Yuoaj009, The Eccentric Gamer, It's Not Me, Guest, and Riku Nanase for reviewing! It really keeps me going! :D**

 **I would also really like it if we can get the number of follows up! I'm getting a consistently large number of visitors every chapter, so please show your support! Don't be shy. :) It really does help me write out new chapters more quickly. :)**

 **To It's Not Me: I do have a lot of ideas but I still have yet to decide it I'll be posting them in the future or not. :) But keep on the lookout!**

* * *

"The whole value of solitude depends upon one's self; it may be a sanctuary or a prison, a haven of repose or a place of punishment, a heaven or a hell, as we ourselves make it."

-John Lubbock

* * *

Chapter 13: Coma

Just recently, she was thinking how great it was that she didn't find him back at the stairwell. But now, for reasons she couldn't explain, she was glad that she found him here. "Dr. Stern. Hello.."

Ulrich's face remained unchanging. He looked exhausted, but he didn't seem to be displeased. "You again.." he trailed off.

"And here I was thinking the same thing," responded Yumi, scanning her eyes across the interior of the bar. "Are you here alone?"

"...Whenever I try to spend some time by myself, you always seem to be there..." Taking a deep breath, he grabbed hold of his glass of whiskey and downed the entire thing. The burning sensation suddenly rushing down his throat made him wince.

"One more, bartender," he requested.

"Yes, sir."

Gazing at the saddened look on his face, it seemed to Yumi that he was drinking as some form of self-punishment. "I wouldn't have ever guessed you were much of a drinker," she said to him.

"Even I would want a drink sometimes," he murmured.

"I didn't think you'd search for borrowed strength in a drink."

"You think I'm strong, huh.." Partly influenced by the few drinks he's had, Ulrich let out a small laugh. "I'm just a guy. I have the same feelings as everyone else..."

"I guess you do."

"But what about you? You don't drink every night on your way home, do you?"

Yumi took in a deep breath and her body fell limp. With the sudden stress from Ms. Perraudin's operation, she just didn't know what to do with herself. "Like you, I also felt like I could use a drink," she responded.

"Here you are." The bartender handed a glass over to Ulrich and moved his gaze to Yumi. "Would you like to be seated together?" he asked.

Now that Yumi thought about it, she did want to sit with Ulrich. She looked over to him, wondering how he would respond. "Whatever you want," the brunet simply said.

"Then yes." Here was an unexpected development. It looked to Yumi like his guard was down more than usual tonight, maybe because of his drinks. She took the seat next to his and ordered a martini for herself.

What could they talk about, she wondered. She certainly couldn't confide in him her worries. But she wanted to know why he was drinking so much. She should start the conversation with something harmless, though.

"You're..." For the first time, Ulrich was actually starting to talk. "You'll perform well. At the operation."

"Thanks."

"You should be attempting every surgery you can," he added, obviously referring to Ms. Perraudin's.

Yumi looked to Ulrich. He was so hard to read. "Why did you hesitate with Ms. Perraudin's surgery? I've never heard of you doing that before."

"I don't know, either," he deadpanned. With a sad look on his face, he gulped down another glass of whiskey.

"Does the operation have any kind of special meaning to you?"

For just a second, Yumi could've sworn that she saw Ulrich's eyebrows flinch. "No..." he trailed off. Of course he wouldn't tell her. Why would he say that, years ago, his father made a terrible mistake? He probably felt ashamed. "An operation is an operation."

"Oh, yeah?" She fixed her eyes on the brunet. He looked puzzled, confounded. "Well, I have an operation that's of special significance to me."

Ulrich remained silent. Yumi quickly downed her martini.

"My first operation at Montpellier General, the one I performed with you," she told him. She smiled wistfully—the words just couldn't stop flowing out. "I decided right then, ' _This is the guy to follow_.' You even came to my welcome party just to-"

"The reason I went was because you looked like someone," he cut in.

"I remember. It was when we went into that taxi that night."

"I couldn't get it out of my head. I had to get an answer. For some reason, when I look at you.." Ulrich gazed at her with pain in his eyes. Did he remember her from twelve years ago?

A few moments passed before he broke his stare. That was when his phone rang.

"Hang on." He retrieved his phone from his coat pocket and took a step outside.

Meanwhile, Yumi retreated to the bar's bathroom and gaped into the mirror. Ulrich said she looked like someone. Could he have been referring to the teenage version of her? Or maybe her mother?

Yumi inspected her reflection. Her pale skin, short black hair, and slanted brown eyes. Her grandma used to always say, back in Sceaux, that she looked more like her mother with each passing year.

But Ulrich was only a teenager, like herself. Could he have witnessed his father's coverup of his mistake, at so young an age? It would have been a huge shock, and it would also have explained his reluctance to operate on Ms. Perraudin.

Shaking her out of her thoughts, Yumi's cellphone rang, and the display told her that it was the hospital. Was there something wrong? "Yes, this is Dr. Ishiyama," she answered.

Odd was on the other end of the line. "Thank goodness you answered," his shrill, yet masculine voice said. "Sorry for calling so late. I tried calling Ulrich a bunch of times, but he isn't picking up."

Ulrich must still be on the phone. "What's the problem?" she asked.

"I'm looking for someone who could perform an operation tomorrow morning."

"I'll handle it."

"Thank you so much. Could you come to Internal Medicine by 7 AM?"

"Sure. Do you still need Dr. Stern?"

"Nah, don't worry about it."

"Okay, I'll let-" Suddenly, Yumi stopped herself.

There was a pause before Odd gasped. "A-are you with him right now?"

"No," she quickly denied. Out of all people, it had to be Odd. Odd, who would twist the meaning of any situation. "I was about to ask if I should try calling him."

He was relentless. "But you just said you would-"

"Hey, Dr. Della-Robbia, aren't you on call?" she interrupted him.

"That's right," he responded calmly. Despite that, it didn't seem like he had anywhere to go. Life as an Internist must be different.

"Get back to work," she snapped regardless.

The blond chuckled. "Did I make you mad?"

"No, but soon you will," she retorted, narrowing her eyes.

"I'm sorry. Whelp, see you tomorrow."

When Yumi got off the phone, she let out a deep sigh. Odd admittedly had really good intuition—she couldn't let her guard down. After a few moments more in the bathroom, she returned to her seat, at about just the same time as Ulrich.

"Were you called into work?" she asked him.

"Yeah."

"Are you heading back?"

"I just asked the doctor who was on call to take care of it. I can't go back to work like this anyway." Yumi nodded in agreement. The brunet had a bit too much to drink and therefore was in no condition to see patients. He looked tired, and disheveled—nothing like how he was at the hospital. "Another, please," he requested.

"Yes, sir."

Yumi frowned at him. "Something clearly happened," she stated. "You're drinking an awful lot."

"You think so.."

"Tell me, what is it?"

Ulrich still didn't speak. So she couldn't get it out of him after all. Even if he was drunk, he still wouldn't want to open up to her. "What about you? " he suddenly asked. "You said yourself you needed a drink."

Ulrich rarely asked her personal questions. However, she found comfort in that. She wanted to tell him that she lost her mother because of the operation she herself was about to perform. She wanted to tell him that she was worried about making the same mistake the director did.

If only he wasn't a doctor at that hospital, and the son of that man.. Yumi clenched her hands.

She then lowered her gaze, conjuring a lie. "I know I have to work hard, but I'm really scared," she fibbed. "I keep asking myself, is this really something I can do?"

"We're kind of similar," he muttered in response, looking off into space. "No matter how good my reputation is, or how many operations I perform, I can never be perfect."

Ulrich took on operations with great skill, but he was always battling against enormous pressure, Yumi realized. "Were you drinking because of Ms. Perraudin's operation?" she asked.

"Sometimes I wonder if I can really save the patient."

Even a doctor as amazing as Ulrich had these thoughts. The patients probably thought that, if they had a surgeon like him as their doctor, then nothing could go wrong. But it must be terrible to wonder if he could continue to meet those expectations.

Yumi felt pathetic.

"Listening to you tells me that I have to work harder," she said bitterly.

He nodded quietly. His eyes once again fell to his glass, and he shook it with gentle movements of his wrist.

"I want you on Ms. Perraudin's operation with me," she suddenly said. "I.. can support you."

Ulrich said nothing after that. Yumi held onto his arm as he stumbled walking out the bar's door. Telling by his flustered face and short breaths, he was really drunk.

"Taxi!" A cab stopped in front of them, and Yumi turned to look at Ulrich. "Take this cab," she told him.

He clumsily waved her off, hanging his head. "You go ahead."

"We're sharing it, then," she sighed, concluding he was in no state to refuse. "Let's go."

When they got in, Ulrich stared absently out the window. It was just beginning to rain, and he was tracing the water droplets with his eyes. She curiously watched his reflection.

Yumi wondered why she ever suggested to support him. She didn't know anything about his problems—he must've thought it was a cheap thing for her to say.

"Thank you for helping me decide," he suddenly said, quickly whisking away her negative thoughts. "I'll perform Ms. Perraudin's operation."

Yumi nodded. What a relief. "I'm thankful that I could be of small help," she responded.

"It's not small. You..."

It happened so quickly. First, Ulrich was gazing at her with his usually intense eyes. Then, his head was suddenly resting on her shoulder, making her gasp in shock. "Dr. Stern?" She turned to look at his face, finding his eyes closed.

Was he asleep? She thought he couldn't sleep without pills. Regardless, she let him rest, as this was rare for him. And she kind of liked how his soft hair rubbed against her cheek-

What was she thinking?

"I like it here," he mumbled, cutting into her thoughts. "When I'm with you, I'm able to sleep.."

Ulrich... was talking in his sleep. Yumi glanced at his face once more. She could hear his gentle breathing, tickling against her ear. His usually sharp features also looked defenseless, nothing like she saw at the hospital. Or in the on call room.

Even Ulrich looked like this sometimes.


	14. Serenity

**Thank you so much to SimiSami, Brie Eagan, Riku Nanase, camilleRomance, The Eccentric Gamer, and Yuoaj009 for reviewing! :)**

 **Please enjoy the chapter. ;)**

* * *

"Was it you or I who stumbled first? It does not matter. The one of us who finds the strength to get up first, must help the other."

-Vera Nazarian, _The Perpetual Calendar of Inspiration_

* * *

Chapter 14: Serenity

Yumi opened her eyes—it was already morning. But although she couldn't exactly pinpoint it, something felt off to her. She rolled over, only to feel the warmth of another body.

It was Ulrich—and he was shirtless. How-

They were drinking at the bar yesterday, and when it got late they took a cab together and—oh no. Did they-? She couldn't get her memories straight before the handsome colleague laying next to her opened his eyes. He gazed at her.

A tired smile graced his perfect lips. "Morning.." he mumbled.

Yumi instantly narrowed her eyes. "Hey, why are you-"

"When I'm next to you, sleeping is so easy," he said. Before she knew it, Ulrich's face got closer and closer. She could feel his breath blowing softly against her face.

"Stop!"

Surprised by her own voice, Yumi shot straight up from her bed. No one was laying next to her—it was only a dream. She quickly relaxed and glanced at the clock.

Yumi was supposed to meet Odd at 7 AM in Internal Medicine.

* * *

The raven-haired doctor was about to enter the office and put down her things when she heard voices coming from inside the room. Curious, she inched closer, pressing her ear against the door:

"Why would you do something like that.."

"Asking why won't change a thing.."

It sounded like Jeremie and the chief surgeon. She could easily distinguish the professional tone of Jeremie and the shrill tone of the chief's. It seemed to her that the bespectacled doctor was back from the US. Regardless, she decided to enter the room, but-

"I will perform Ms. Perraudin's operation, okay?" said Jeremie. She creased her forehead in confusion—why him?

But the chief responded calmly, "Dr. Stern asked we wait for him to consider his answer."

There was a sigh. "Dr. Stern shouldn't be on this surgery. Why would you even assign it to him?" Yumi pursed her lips together. Was Jeremie trying to protect Ulrich? She had never heard him so distraught.

"We needed a well-qualified doctor to take the place of the director."

"But Dr. Stern of all people!" Yumi could hear Jeremie's footsteps—he was pacing now. He stated exasperatedly, "You're just an outsider who came here from an affiliated university hospital."

There was a pause. "And so?"

"There are things about this hospital that you can't ever understand... Tell Dr. Stern to forget that this ever came up."

Jeremie and everyone else had protected Ulrich up until now. They didn't want him to perform the operation that his own father failed at. But while it was understandable, Ulrich wasn't even the one who made the mistake. They were being awfully protective about it.

Yumi headed for Internal Medicine anyway. "Sorry I'm late," she said.

Ulrich was standing beside Odd. "Good morning, Yumi," said the blond.

"Why is Dr. Stern here?"

"Since I called like a madman last night, Ulrich called me back when he saw the long call history," he answered, patting Ulrich's back. Ulrich had no reaction, as if he was used to this type of interaction with Odd.

"I'll just be assisting," Ulrich spoke with his usual impassive expression. "You'll be the operating surgeon, as planned."

"I think the patients would prefer it if you performed it," Yumi bluntly stated. And it was the truth.

"So you weren't being serious when you agreed to do it?" Ulrich frowned at her—his normal self had returned. But when she looked at him, she only recalled what he looked like when he was with her in the taxi, asleep.

" _When I'm with you, I'm able to sleep_." What was that all about?

"Here, the chart," smiled Odd. Yumi nodded and clumsily took it from his hands once she realized she was looking at Ulrich all this time. "You seem kind of spacey. Is everything okay?"

"Of course." She swallowed thickly.

"Let's take you two to the patient's room."

As the trio walked down the hall, Yumi could feel Ulrich's eyes burning into her back. She wondered if he was able to sleep after he got home last night, without the pills. She couldn't stop thinking of him, and that dream was to blame.

In attempt to forget her feelings, she flipped through the chart in her hands when suddenly, Odd whispered into her ear.

"Hey, so.. what happened last night?" he asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she retorted, running a hand through her hair. This was honestly becoming frustrating.

"You were together, right? With Ulrich."

"We just bumped into each other."

He snickered at her feeble answer. "Okay, okay, I get it."

Yumi shook her head. She only wanted to improve her position in getting revenge on the director by getting close to Ulrich. There was no room for distraction. She had to keep it together.

* * *

Yumi hadn't seen Ulrich at all after that. It was nighttime. She retreated to the office to place the "out" card next to her name.

Next to Ulrich's was "on duty." He hadn't left the hospital yet.

But she hadn't seen him anywhere. Where could he be? She found herself leisurely checking some empty rooms. She felt the thought of him tugging at her heartstrings. Could he be out back at the stairwell? She was about to go there when she noticed a dim light coming from the conference room up ahead. Could Ulrich be inside?

Yumi quietly opened the door to a dark room. Immediately blinding her eyes was the image of backlit X-rays. Less protruding was a man's dark figure. It was Ulrich.. with Ms. Perraudin's X-rays. She was about to call out to him, to make sure he was alright, but she quickly decided against it.

Looking at his back, Yumi got the feeling that he was trying to shut out the rest of the world.

She tried to close the door softly.

"Dr. Ishiyama..?" someone murmured.

Yumi kept her back to him, clenching her hands. "I always seem to be interrupting, huh?" she laughed.

"No, it's fine." Yumi turned around and found Ulrich removing the X-rays. She noticed his hands were trembling as he gingerly held them.

"Dr. Stern.. your hands are shaking.." Ulrich pulled his hands away, but Yumi was faster and grabbed hold of them. She flinched—they were so cold. "I-I'm sorry.."

Yumi was about to retract her hands, but it was Ulrich who took hold of them this time. His larger hands wrapped perfectly around her smaller ones. "Could you stay with me a little while..?" he asked quietly, a troubled look on his face.

How sensitive, he really was. "Dr. Stern-"

"I feel calmer when you're here."

Yumi squeezed his hand in response. Although she didn't want to admit it, it was the same for her. Being together like this—she didn't feel as nervous about performing her mother's operation.

But the day arrived too quickly.

* * *

"Move the patient from Internal Medicine to Surgery," requested Ulrich authoritatively. This was it. It was time for Ms. Perraudin's operation. "Then prepare the operating room and nurses."

"Yes, sir," replied Emily. "I will be the operating room nurse this time."

He nodded back. "Dr. Ishiyama will give you the details."

"Dr. Stern, you really trust Dr. Ishiyama, don't you?" pointed out Anais.

"I'm sure there's nothing special about that," Yumi denied.

"That's not true." Anais grinned. "You two match so well. You're like the powerhouse team of Montpellier General Hospital!"

"That's right." Emily nodded stiffly. "But for now, you need to support Dr. Stern at this surgery."

Yumi noticed that there was something strange about the way everyone was so nervous about this particular operation. Was it because it was supposed to be the director's? Or was it because of his past mistake?

Nevertheless, despite all their worries, and despite all their fears, Ulrich and Yumi got through it without any problems.

Post-operation, the woman went up to the roof for a quiet retreat. The evening breeze felt amazing to her as it caressed her short locks of dark hair. Quickly she could feel all the tension melting away from her body.

"Mom, I got through one more obstacle. I did it." Smiling up at the stars, she thought of how proud her mother must be. She was also relieved it went well for Ulrich, too.

"The operation was a success, thanks to you," he said. A couple minutes ago, he decided to follow her up here, and now he stood beside her. "I'm glad I did it."

"I'm happy to hear that," she responded. "Because of you, I was able to face my fears." Ulrich was afraid of the surgery at which his father committed a terrible error. And she was afraid of the surgery to which she lost her mother.

Ulrich had no idea that they were tormented by the same operation. Yet—fate let it be that they performed it together, and perfectly, too.

Yumi stole a glance sideways and suddenly realized that Ulrich was staring in her direction. His eyes were so gentle, so kind. They pierced through her entire soul. When eyes like that were looking at her, what could she do? Losing the strength that she was so desperately clinging onto, she lowered her gaze—but Ulrich brushed a hand against her hair.

She realized that only he had that effect on her. "You seem different than usual," he said with concern, creasing his forehead.

Her heart was practically beating out of her chest. How could he expect her to act normally when he was acting like _this_ all of a sudden? "You should avoid me after an operation," she fibbed. She inwardly cringed at how pathetic she was being. "My hair is a mess, and I'm all sweaty. I-"

Ulrich removed his hand. "I didn't think you were the type to care about that."

He caught her. What was Yumi going to do? Her face felt so warm, and he was bound to notice. She lifted her head and laughed it off to hide her agitation.

The warmth and comfort that was emanating from Ulrich left her feeling limp, as he gently wrapped a hand around her shoulder to pull her closer to him. She felt helpless, and before she knew it, she found herself yielding to him. "Dr. Stern?"

Yumi's lips stopped moving mid-sentence, sealed by Ulrich's. She didn't know when it happened. But they were kissing. In sudden disbelief, she stood with her feet planted to the ground, unable to move.

Yumi wanted to stop him because it was wrong—oh, _so_ wrong—but...

She quickly mustered the courage, and kissed him back. His soft, but aggressive lips parted her own, sending tremors down her spine. She clung onto Ulrich—the only enduring form in her disorderly and headstrong world—with a fervor she had never known.


	15. Confusion

**Thank you sooo much to The Eccentric Gamer, Ice Queen of Lyoko, camilleRomance, Yuoaj009, Brie Eagan, Guest, Guest, and SimiSami for reviewing! :) The feedback was so amazing ahh guys! :3**

 **If you guys are wondering about Aelita, she'll be appearing in Chapter 17, I SWEAR! And she'll have quite a few meaningful scenes. :)**

* * *

"'Oh, my naive thief.' I pause briefly to meet his gaze. 'Love is rarely a choice.'"

-Jessica Khoury, _The Forbidden Wish_

* * *

Chapter 15: Confusion

 _His soft lips. His strong hands. His warmth..._

As much as she didn't want to admit it, and as much as she wanted to keep her priorities straight, Yumi had feelings for Ulrich. And Ulrich—he felt the same way. Ever since it happened, she couldn't get the kiss out of her head.

"I'm home," she sighed.

Yumi's apartment was a small, one-bedroom unit. As always, she greeted her mother in the entryway—a photo of them together, smiling with the cherry blossoms. When they had it taken, they were completely oblivious to the fact that, a few months later, she would be gone because of a surgical mistake.

And over a decade later, Yumi would eventually fall in love with the son of her enemy. The man that killed her own mother. Disgusted and frustrated with herself, she turned away from the photo. Of all people, she had to love _him_.

And on the day she vowed revenge, she didn't think she'd ever feel that way about anybody ever again.

* * *

The following morning, Yumi returned to the hospital as she normally would. However, paranoia quickly overtook her when she found herself wondering if Ulrich had already arrived.

She stood at the office's door, mentally berating herself to walk in, but she eventually yielded and settled for pathetically scanning her eyes across the room, from the outside. Fortunately, the tall brunet was nowhere to be found.

"Good morning."

Yumi gasped—it was Jeremie. The bespectacled doctor frowned at her shocked expression. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Aren't you going in?"

"Nothing's wrong," she responded calmly, swiftly pulling her act together.

"Morning..." Adding more to her growing frustration, Ulrich's altitudinal figure popped up suddenly behind Jeremie, too. Yumi had to refrain from sighing in frustration. She knew things were going downhill from here.

"G-Good morning." Without thinking, she looked down at her feet in response to the unexpected greeting. She creased her forehead.

"Did something happen again?" asked Jeremie. His intuition was surprisingly keen. "It seems like something is off between you two."

"There isn't," Yumi denied flatly, running a hand through her hair.

"You say that quite frequently." Jeremie had his arms crossed, his lips pressed to a tight frown. "Perhaps you just don't trust me?"

"That's not true," she shot back. "If I ever have an actual problem, I will see _you_ first for advice."

"Well, that's a relief."

Quickly ending the conversation, Yumi strode off for the Nurses Station to start her rounds. Everyone was going to be suspicious, she kept telling herself. She had to act normal and remained focused.

But how could she if she had feelings for the son of the man that killed her mother, and also her colleague? She was furthermore getting derailed from her main priority.

"Hey. Doctor Ishiyama!"

It took a while for the raven-haired doctor to realize that, in the midst of her deep thoughts, she had completely zoned out. She looked up, realizing that she had arrived in the Nurses Station, with William waving a hand in front of her face.

"Oh, uh—hello."

William leaned in to look closely at her face. Yumi was not amused at all, and she slightly narrowed her eyes at him. "There's something different about you.." he trailed off, his breath blowing softly against her skin.

"Are you captivated by her beauty?" teased Emily.

"Hey-" Yumi pushed him away.

William straightened his posture, retracting from Yumi. A smirk formed on his lips as he shrugged his shoulders. "Isn't everybody?"

"Mr. Dunbar's right," nodded Emily. "You look happier today. Could it be love?!"

Yumi rolled her eyes. "That's very cute of you to say," she responded condescendingly.

"Nurse Leduc is always cute and upbeat," replied William.

"And _you're_ always so slick." Emily gently swatted him in the arm, but her cheeks told a different story as they flushed a deep red. Yumi took notice to this—so Emily was in love with William. She could use this to her advantage.

"Oh, Dr. Stern!"

"Mr. Dunbar."

Refusing to believe it, Yumi spun around. But lo and behold, there was the handsome, brown-haired doctor that she so desperately wanted to avoid, standing in the entryway.

But while Yumi was slightly bristled by his appearance, William took him in stride. "I was about to talk to Dr. Ishiyama about some new equipment our supply company has available," he said. "If you have a moment, could you join us?"

"It's fine, Mr. Dunbar," Yumi spoke through clenched teeth. "Dr. Stern is a busy man."

She tried to leave the room as quickly as possible, with William by the arm. But Ulrich watched her, carefully and quietly. He shook his head. "It's fine."

"Right on, it's a privilege to be presenting to you!" William retrieved his briefcase and eagerly pointed towards the door. "Let's get going then."

Yumi looked between the two men before her. It was going to be disastrous spending time with the both of them, alone. Her old friend and the man that she supposedly loved, _and_ herself—all in the same place. And today, of all days.

* * *

William deftly explained the new equipment once they were all in the conference room. With his professional tone of voice, his polite mannerisms, and his polished appearance, he didn't resemble his teenage self at all.

Years ago, he was that mischievous teenager that loved to wreak havoc. But now, he was a businessman with a good position, and it looked like he was good at his work, too.

Of course, it had been twelve years—it was inevitable. Yumi twirled her pencil around in her fingers, realizing that she was the only one stuck in the past.

She stole a glance at Ulrich. The well-acclaimed surgeon had his eyes narrowed in concentration, bent on listening to William. Looking at his pensive expression, maybe he was stuck in time, too. Working in the hospital where his father committed a crime 12 years ago—it probably made him unhappy.

Could they be alike?

"Dr. Ishiyama?"

Yumi looked up. "Yes?"

"Were you listening?"

"Of course." She scanned her eyes across the table. "Where's Dr. Stern?" That was when she noticed that only she and William were in the room.

"He left a second ago," answered William. He gazed more intensely at her. "You weren't listening, were you?"

Yumi stood up from her chair, gathering all her papers and informational pamphlets. "I kinda zoned out, I'm sorry," she sighed.

"Is it about Dr. Stern?" cut in William, lowering his gaze. Yumi froze in place. "You kept staring at him."

Yumi grimaced. Maybe she _was_ looking at Ulrich. "Forget it." She shook her head and swiftly changed the subject. "What's going on with you? You know how Nurse Leduc feels about you, right?"

With an amused smile, William shrugged his shoulders. "Eh, I prefer to not mix my work with my personal life."

Yumi quirked an eyebrow. Then what was it with him asking her to dinner, then? "It's the same for me," she responded flatly, turning to face him directly. "I respect Dr. Stern as a colleague, as a doctor, and as a person. That's all."

William tilted his head. "Yeah, you're right."

Sweeping her hair away from her face, Yumi sighed deeply. She _had_ to keep it together. She grew closer to Ulrich only to get revenge on his father, she kept telling herself.

If she really fell in love with him, it would be the end of things. The end of all that she had been preparing for the last twelve years. Everything was for her revenge.

She was using Ulrich—that was all there was to it.

* * *

Later, in Department of Surgery's office, Jeremie handed Ulrich a pamphlet. "It's all the information you need to know about the televised surgery at Paris Descartes University," he explained.

Ulrich eagerly took the pamphlet, slightly nodding his head. "Thanks."

"As expected, you've been selected over the doctors affiliated with the university," Jeremie elaborated. "Regardless, the director was very pleased. He'll be there, as well as the professors of medicine from Descartes. I'm thinking of attending myself since I haven't seen you work in a while."

"That'll be fine," Ulrich muttered in response. His eyes were already glossing over the title page, having piqued his interest. Regardless, Jeremie continued speaking.

"I have to submit the application to the university regarding the operating staff. I'm considering Dr. Meyer as your first assistant and Dr. Hertz as your second."

Suddenly, Ulrich looked up. Then he turned to Yumi, who was earnestly organizing her work desk. She was taking in a lot of patients nowadays. "No," he declined firmly. "Make Dr. Ishiyama my first assistant."

Yumi glanced over at her two colleagues, having overheard their conversation. Truth be told, she was surprised by Ulrich's straightforwardness.

"The operation will be broadcast." Jeremie's face expressed concern. "Dr. Ishiyama is lacking in experience, and-"

"An operation is an operation." Ulrich gazed at Jeremie ardently. "I was planning on asking Dr. Meyer to handle a different surgery on that day, anyway."

Jeremie tilted his head, weighing all the options. "Well, I suppose it can't be helped, then." The blond turned to Yumi. He spoke, "Dr. Ishiyama, Dr. Stern wishes to perform the televised surgery with you." Similarly, he handed a pamphlet to her.

Yumi perused the pamphlet. The surgery will be on TV, with a lot of people watching as it's performed, and broadcasted. Which meant, no mistakes, no matter how small. "That's fine," she said concisely, hiding a multitude of concerns and thoughts.

She shot Ulrich a stoic and determined look, as if to say, " _It'll be okay_." They could do it.

Ulrich quickly averted gaze. "I'll submit the documents to Descartes, then," confirmed Jeremie. "It's an important event for Dr. Stern and for the hospital. Do your best."

Yumi nodded. "I understand."

"Here are the details of the operation," added Ulrich. Keeping his line of sight to the floor, he aggressively pushed a hefty stack of papers in Yumi's direction. Then he briskly took off.

Yumi looked down at the stack of papers, confused by his sudden change in attitude. He didn't seem cold like usual—instead, he seemed timid, and agitated. Just like that, she felt her chest sink.

" _Concentrate on the operation_ ," her mind said. The confusion in her heart will subside.

Consequently, she returned to desk and flipped a page, prepared to immerse herself with the information on the surgery. But right there was a glaring neon yellow sticky note, with ' _stairwell_ ' scribbled across it.

* * *

The back entrance of the hospital was quiet, as usual. Yumi curiously looked up stairs and saw Ulrich standing there, but without a cigarette. Could he possibly want the two of them to discuss their relationship? Or was this about work?

"Dr. Stern," she addressed, walking up the steps to meet with him.

Ulrich turned to look at her, a cold expression in his eyes. Yumi grew confused—she didn't know _what_ she was expecting, but with how they were acting around each other lately, she thought he'd be at least a bit nicer by now.

"I'm sorry for asking you to come out here," he said.

She shook her head, keeping a blank expression. "It's fine."

"Thanks for agreeing to be on the operation."

That was all? "But why single me out?"

"Just because it's on TV doesn't mean it'll be any different," Ulrich explained calmly. "I just thought it would be best to be paired with you."

"You're right." But did his feelings for her influence his decision, as well? They had a patient to save. Ulrich would surely never bring his personal feelings into work. By then, she was growing convinced that he was going to act as if nothing had happened.

"Well, if that's all you wanted to say, I'll see you later, then."

Ulrich suddenly grabbed Yumi's arm before she could turn away from him. She froze in place. She could almost feel his long and slim fingers making indentations into her wrist.

But unexpectedly, he simply laughed softly under his breath, as if in disbelief with himself. "Do you think I'd call you all the way out here just to talk about an operation?" he asked her.

"Well, no.." However, she certainly didn't want to deal with this now.

"We need to talk," he said solemnly, confirming her concern.

Like a vivid motion picture, their rooftop kiss— _his_ kiss—swiftly replayed in Yumi's head. Was Ulrich going to reject her, and push her away? Before she knew it, she felt the sensation of failure, of anguish and of disappointment.

His gaze was intense. "I'm sorry for confusing you."

Once again encountering Ulrich's vagueness, Yumi passionately glared at him. "And how do you expect me to respond to that apology?" she mocked bitterly.

"Being the slightest bit distracted can be fatal in this job."

"I am aware."

"It's not just you. It's the same for me." He averted his gaze. "When I'm with you, I'm unable to concentrate."

"So I should just forget everything? Is that it?" Yumi was suddenly so angry, she trembled. She didn't know if she was genuinely disappointed in light of her growing feelings for him, or in light of her sought-after revenge, but she let herself express the emotion outwardly.

Why did he ever kiss her in the first place? "You're a jerk," she spat. Unable to calm herself, and tragically overwhelmed, she made her way down the stairs, feeling heavier with each step she took.

"Wait!" Ulrich suddenly hugged her from behind. Yumi gasped as the wind was knocked out of her, and she tripped backwards over her heels, right into the man's arms. She didn't even try to get up. She was afraid that even the slightest bit of movement would make her yield to him.

"Just let me go," the woman bellowed through clenched teeth. She clenched her hands into fists, unable to stop the words from pouring out of her suddenly genuine heart. "Unlike you, I can't just forget things when it's convenient."

As much as she didn't want to admit it, she was _happy_ for the first time in her life.

In her spiteful and brooding world, her time with Ulrich was the only thing-

Before Yumi knew it, he was slowly leaning in, firmly pressing his body to hers. "I didn't say anything about forgetting it," he muttered quietly. His eyes half-lidded in part desire, and part sincerity, he gently rested his chin on top of her head. "...I really like you."

"Dr. Stern..." With a multitude of emotions assailing her mind, she turned around and reciprocated his hug. She didn't even spare herself time to think. She didn't even smile—she was content, apprehensive, and bereaved, all at once.

Ulrich was the son of her enemy. But he was nothing like his father.

And she had no idea how _this_ would turn out.

But with her tattered and bitter heart, she was going to allow herself to obey her feelings for now.


	16. Unveiled

**Thank you so so sooo much to The Eccentric Gamer, Ice Queen of Lyoko, Yuoaj009, Daughter of the Lion, RenegadeArtemis, and SimiSami for reviewing! :) I am so pleased to see new faces this time around. :D**

 **As always, don't be afraid to leave me your thoughts. :)**

* * *

"'Do people always fall in love with things they can't have?'

'Always.'"

-Patricia Highsmith, _The Price of Salt_

* * *

Chapter 16: Unveiled

As soon as Yumi laid her eyes on the photo, guilt planted itself into her heart. "I'm sorry, mom," she pleaded. She whispered the words with the greatest amount of sincerity she could muster. "I haven't given up on revenge."

The more she gazed at it, the more her mother's beautiful smile grew painful. Quietly, she turned the frame around to shield herself from the cheerful spectacle. Her face darkened, her heart chilled. The televised surgery was coming up tomorrow, and she was going to work with the man to which she betrayed her mother. All to boost the director and his expanding hospital.

* * *

"The pair of you did well," the director complimented outside of Paris Descartes University once it was over. "Executed perfectly, and the professors were impressed, as well. They sent their sincerest praises to Montpellier General."

Ulrich remained silent. Yumi could only bow her head slightly.

"Dr. Stern was right in picking Dr. Ishiyama as his first assistant," Jeremie added. "You two were in perfect sync."

Yumi looked up at the director. His face, creased with the biggest smile, emanated utter pleasure. She supposed he could enjoy himself while it lasted. As resentful as she was, she knew this was only temporary. Her eyes then met with Ulrich's. He had the tiniest smirk of amusement tugging at the corners of his lips. Could the director be aware of their feelings for each other?

"I'm off to celebrate with the professors," the older man said. "Dr. Belpois, Professor Tyron asked for you to join us, as well."

"It would be an honor."

The director then addressed Ulrich and Yumi, "What about you two?"

"Actually, I think it's best for me to head home," Yumi replied. Her exhaustion and mental stress trumped her desire to make better connections with the director anymore today.

"Me, too," Ulrich echoed.

"Well, all right."

The director left their side with Jeremie in his wake, and Ulrich turned to Yumi. "Shall we?" he asked her gently. Slowly, he extended his arm.

Yumi was pleasantly surprised by his sudden boldness. Yet, with every kind gesture, she could only grow more weary despite her fluttering heart. This was all pretend, this was all a lie, she kept telling herself. But she needed to get closer to Ulrich, and she was dangerously falling for him in the process.

"You're walking me to the bus station?" was all she could think of to say.

Ulrich frowned. "Of course not," he responded. "I'll drive you home."

* * *

Yumi kept her arms wrapped tensely around her handbag. Nowadays, she was finding herself constantly in deep thought.

"You can put your things in the back," Ulrich told her.

She nodded. "Okay."

The rest of the ride proceeded in complete silence. Ulrich's black sports car hummed through the streets of Paris and turned swiftly at each intersection with his perfect driving. Ten minutes, and they were in front of Yumi's building.

"Is here okay?"

"Yes."

Slowly, Yumi turned around to retrieve her handbag when suddenly all of her things tumbled out of it. At this point, she felt like a complete wreck, almost at the verge of tears. But she refused to cry. She was supposed to be completely happy, walking on air in Ulrich's eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked, face tensing in concern.

"I'm such a ditz," she muttered bitterly. Swiftly, she packed up her things and exited the car. "Thank you."

The brunet nodded. "G'night."

While his car sped away, Yumi watched after it until it turned a corner. Then, in a complete daze, she walked into her apartment. It wasn't until she collapsed onto her couch did she let out a deep sigh.

Her eyes fell on the coffee table standing in front of her, with her handbag resting on top. Quickly she became aware of a thick brown notebook protruding from it, and she recognized it in an instant.

It was Ulrich's. It held records of all the patients he had lost in the midst of his medical career. Yumi must've picked it up by mistake. Cellphone in hand, she consequently dialed Ulrich's number.

But as the line started ringing, she took notice to a string of letters that spelled out a name she knew all too well.

 _'A-k-i-k-o'_

In big bold script, it stood transcribed on a page that had been nearly torn out from the rest of the book. All of these entries were Ulrich's, but she could've swore her mother was the director's patient. Furthermore, Ulrich was much too young to have possibly taken her in—or anyone else, for that matter.

He probably wasn't even in college yet. She took these thoughts as solace, but she couldn't help opening the book. Yet, in its entirety, the page confirmed her concerns.

 _Akiko Ishiyama_

A look of absolute horror and disbelief became etched into Yumi's face. She leaned in and turned the page, suddenly in a trance. But more unbelievable words in Ulrich's handwriting were stringed together one after the next, with his young and naive prose.

 _Dad let me remove the affected area, but I couldn't peel the arteries. I lost the patient._

Yumi was at a complete loss for words. She couldn't fathom the accounts that informed her of her lover's tainted hands—the hands that took her mother's life.

It wasn't the director that made the mistake.

It was Ulrich.

Yumi looked down at her cellphone, the offender's name appearing brightly on the display.

She tightened her grip.

All along, this man was the target of her revenge.


	17. Dirty

"Well, we all make mistakes, so just put it behind you. We should regret our mistakes and learn from them, but never carry them forward into the future with us."

-L.M. Montgomery, _Anne of Avonlea_

* * *

Chapter 17: Dirty

Yumi remembered Ulrich's words. " _To punish myself_ ," he said. All at once, everything became clearer. He never intended on forgetting the error he committed. It explained why he was so tormented by Ms. Perraudin's surgery, and why Jeremie was so passionately opposed to him performing it.

Her phone rang again. The display blinked furiously with Ulrich's name.

At that very moment, she didn't want to hear his voice. Talking to him would force her to face her feelings for him, the feelings she had tried so hard to deny. She wanted to hate him, intensely. She wanted to have the capability to take her revenge on her _true_ enemy. Yumi waited until her phone stopped ringing, then turned the power off.

Why did she have to fall for him, of all people? Why did it have to be him?

* * *

Yumi came to work early the next morning. With no one in the office, she forcefully rammed Ulrich's notebook between a stack of files amounting on his desk.

In the midst of her abrasiveness, however, something toppled and fell to her feet.

Sleeping pills.

At the sight of them, an idea suddenly popped into her head.

 _If she could just replace the powder inside.._

Without any reserve, Yumi slipped a single capsule into the pocket of her white coat.

* * *

Then Yumi headed for the roof, while a single memory replayed in her head. After Ms. Perraudin's operation, this was where Ulrich kissed her. Regardless of the fact that it happened only days ago, it suddenly felt so faraway.

She stood in the very place that it happened. It was rather ironic how an operation that took away her mother's life would be the very same operation that brought her together with Ulrich.

Her expression darkening, she tightened her grip on the railing.

Then, a voice caught her off guard. "Don't jump on us, alright?"

Yumi swiveled her head and saw a fair-skinned woman with a pink pixie haircut, wearing a white coat. Her features resembled that of an elf's, further enhanced with perfect makeup. Yumi didn't recall ever meeting her, but she was beautiful.

"Excuse me?"

The woman walked up beside Yumi with effortless grace. "Oh, I'm sorry." She laughed, her sweet voice chirping like a million singing birds. "I'm Doctor Aelita Stones, from Internal Medicine. We haven't formally met."

"Doctor Yumi Ishiyama, from Surgery." Aelita held out a dainty hand—the woman had a petite frame, and also carried herself with a certain gentleness—and Yumi shook on it.

"So _you're_ Dr. Ishiyama, huh?" Aelita smiled brightly at her. "Dr. Della-Robbia speaks of you often. He and I are the same age."

"Oh, yeah?"

"And Dr. Belpois.. Have you heard of him?"

"Of course." How could Yumi have not? He was basically the key player to Department of Surgery. Without him, the department _and_ the hospital wouldn't survive.

Aelita waved a delicate hand in front of Yumi's face. On its ring ringer was a glistening wedding band. "He's my husband." At the sight of Yumi's surprised expression, she frowned. "He never mentions me, does he?"

"I'm sorry."

Aelita shrugged. "You know him. He's all about work work work."

Now that Yumi thought about it, Aelita and Jeremie seemed rather compatible. Everything the blond did, he did gracefully. His intelligence was unmatched, and so was his ability to handle so much in their department. And telling by Aelita, she was the perfect counter to his headstrong personality. Plus her beauty and charisma truly made the pair of them the perfect power couple.

Aelita glowered. "You seem troubled," she confessed, creasing her forehead in concern. She shyly pressed the tips of her index fingers together. "Would you like to talk about it?"

Yumi shook her head. "I'm fine. Thank you, Dr. Stones."

"Aelita's okay," she responded, smiling again. She could easily brighten a room. "Call me Aelita. There aren't a lot of female doctors at Montpellier General, so we should stick together."

"Okay."

"And I can't just let you go like this." With a new fervor, Aelita looped her arm with Yumi's. "I want you to know that you can talk to me about anything, from medical issues to life, love, and food."

Yumi nodded. "Thank you."

"Don't think too much, alright? A good night's sleep usually resolves things."

Yumi nodded again. How amazing that would be, a good night's rest...

* * *

Aelita Stones of Internal Medicine. She seemed like the trustworthy, caring little sister type. A good person, just like Jeremie, Emily, William, Odd, and...

Yumi lifted her gaze and spotted Ulrich walking up ahead. His tall, striking stature and beautifully chiseled face caused her heart discomfort. But she couldn't appease it.

She took bigger steps to meet up with him, without even taking a glance back. Meanwhile, she put up the biggest shield she could, remaining nice and normal as if nothing had happened.

"Good morning," he said to her, calmly.

"Morning," she muttered back, just as casually. She attempted to slip by, but Ulrich stopped her dead in her tracks, hand wrapped gently around her wrist. At his abrupt touch, her breathing hitched.

"I called you over and over again yesterday," he told her, lowering his gaze in apparent dejection.

"I saw," she responded. "Sorry, I crashed as soon as I got home."

"I was worried something had happened." His tone of voice was genuine, laced with worry—and his face didn't fall short as it was creased to a frown.

Yumi could feel her chest ache. Here she was, thinking bitterly of him, while he did nothing but care for her. Clearly he only meant well.

"Sorry," she only repeated.

"It's okay..."

"Well, I'll see you later."

She started to walk away again, but this time she felt like she was escaping.

"My notebook..." Ulrich trailed off. "Have you seen it?"

Yumi spun around innocently. "What notebook?" Her eye unnoticeably twitched at the unnatural way the pitch of her voice heightened.

Ulrich paid no heed to it. "The one I showed you," he detailed. "It had entries on my patients."

"Sorry, I haven't seen it. But your desk is a mess," Yumi said bluntly. Sparing no time, she forced a pretty little smile to pretend it meant nothing to her. To pretend that she hadn't read into it, that she hadn't found out about his secret.

"...What happened?" He looked into her eyes, his gaze steadfast and firm. Without even having to try, he could detect that something was wrong.

"I'm fine." Without thinking, she turned away from him.

"Okay." But he didn't seem convinced. "If you say so."

As Yumi watched his back shrink in the distance, she couldn't help but feel doleful. They were just opening up to each other, and those were some of the happiest moments of her life. But she had to get rid of these feelings for him, as quickly as they had come.

After all, he sent her mother to her death.

' _Punish_ ' was a petty, ignorant word. If he wished to punish himself by writing in his little notebook, why didn't he just pay for his crime, for real? Why didn't he release the information when it happened, and accept the actual consequences?

" _That's right_ ," she thought to herself. He concealed everything to protect his position and future as a doctor.

It didn't matter how many patients he had saved since then, or how much he apologized for his wrongdoings.

There was simply no way to forget what he's done.


	18. Crying

**HELLO FRIENDS. I HAVE NO SCHOOL TODAY. :D Thanks so much to camilleRomance, Ice Queen of Lyoko, The Eccentric Gamer, RenegadeArtemis, naruto'sramengirl, Simi Sami, Yuoaj009, and Brie Eagan for reviewing! :)**

 **Long chapter today. :)**

* * *

"Numbing the pain for a while will make it worse when you finally feel it."

-J.K. Rowling, _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

* * *

Chapter 18: Crying

It was the thirteenth anniversary of her mother's death. Yumi took the day off to return to Sceaux and visit her grave. "Mom, I'm here," she whispered.

Surrounding the headstone were little cherry blossom bonsais, all in their respective pots. Delicate with beautiful pink blooms, they were her mother's favorite flowers. Somebody was bringing them here every year on the anniversary of her death, but Yumi still hadn't found out who they were from.

"Sorry it's taken twelve years," she said, "but it's almost time. I found the person who committed the mistake."

Slowly, Yumi reached into the pocket of her blazer and pulled out a copy of the entry from Ulrich's notebook. The director never committed the mistake. It was his son, all this time. "Dr. Stern," she whispered, as if to tell her mom. He was the man she was falling in love with.

But it was all over now. Whenever she thought of him, she could only feel pain and bitterness.

A gentle breeze blanketed Yumi, sending her dark locks of hair in a flurry. She almost felt like she was being lifted off. And for a second, she could've swore she heard her mother in the wind.

" _Yumi, relax_."

"Mom?" Yumi remembered the last time her mother smiled. That was what she said to Yumi right before she was brought to operating room.

" _Relax, I'm not scared at all_."

As her mother was being wheeled into the operating room, Yumi was desperately hiding her fear with the best happy face she could muster. Her mother placed her utmost faith in the hospital, and the doctors. But they only failed her.

"I'm not going to relax," Yumi uttered, as if to herself. Then, to the grave, "I've come to the hospital to avenge your death." She thought about nothing else for twelve years, and she couldn't just quit with the criminal standing right before her, everyday while she was at work.

Quietly, Yumi tightened the grip on Ulrich's entry page. No matter who it was, she could never forgive the person who did it.

She was going to pretend to be in love.

She will take advantage of their relationship and exact her revenge.

* * *

The following day, when Yumi was back at work, Ulrich handed her a few documents in the office. "These papers are on the next surgery," he explained.

"I'll take a look at them," she responded vacantly.

The brunet knit his brows. "Can I talk to you for a second?" he asked. It was more like a demand, rather than a question.

"Of course." Yumi only smiled, as if to tell him that everything was okay.

Almost like he couldn't take it, he promptly broke his gaze. "Later, then." So, it wasn't about work. "Wait for me before you leave."

"Sure." There was no reason to hesitate. Yumi was in this relationship to get revenge. Being alone with him meant an opportunity for her, and she had to play her part.

And most of all, he couldn't ever find out that she was the daughter of Akiko Ishiyama.

Breaking Ulrich's attention from her, Anais walked into the room, holding out a thin stack of papers to Yumi. "There you are," sighed the peppy blonde nurse. "These are the medical records for Ms. Weber in room 357."

Ulrich quietly left her side while Yumi took charge of looking over the information. "Department of Surgery can't do any more for her," she informed. "I'll speak to the Internists at Internal Medicine. Please prepare her for the move."

"Got it."

* * *

"Excuse me.."

Department of Internal Medicine's office was the direct opposite of the sterile scheme of Department of Surgery. It was furnished to look more comfortable, like one was in their own home, with soft brown carpeting and matching armchairs.

Aelita was the first to turn around from her desk. "It's Yumi!" she vocalized happily, getting up from her seat and walking over to meet with the raven-haired doctor.

"Hello, Aelita," Yumi greeted.

The pinkette crossed her arms. "What brings you here?"

"We have a patient I'd like to admit to your unit." Yumi handed her the chart. Aelita's eyes quickly glossed over the entire page, a look of understanding instantly settling on her elfin face.

"I see, there's really not much else you guys can do," she nodded. "I'll examine her myself."

"Thank you."

"No problem." Aelita grinned. "But, if you don't mind me asking.."

"Hmm?" Yumi seemed out of it, and Aelita creased her forehead in concern.

"How are you lately? Did you solve your problem?"

Then, there was another voice that cut into their conversation. A high-pitched, yet masculine voice with degrees of huskiness. "What's the problem?" he asked.

It was Odd. Rapidly, he materialized by their side.

"That's not nice," he teased, crossing his arms in feigned indignation. "You're talking to Aelita about a secret you're keeping from me. Since when have you two known each other, anyway?"

"Oh, be quiet," Aelita hissed. With a flourish of her arm, she swiftly struck the stack of medical charts into Odd's chest. "Yumi just came to give you work. There's no reason to be jealous."

Dazed, Odd took hold of the papers and ran a hand through his hair. "I wasn't jealous," he muttered with a frown.

"Yumi, I'm letting Dr. Della-Robbia handle this, okay?" informed Aelita sweetly.

"Either one of you is fine." Yumi bowed her head. "Thank you, Dr. Della-Robbia."

"You know, you can be really hurtful with your 'either way' and 'well, then' sometimes..." confessed Odd.

Yumi rolled her eyes, suddenly feeling rejuvenated by the two doctors that stood before her. "Then I would be very happy if you did this for me," she conceded.

"Well, if you feel _that_ strongly about it, I guess I can't refuse!" Odd smiled a cheshire-like grin. Yumi almost laughed. "How about a coffee, then?"

She shook her head. "Actually, I have to get going..."

"Come on, just one cup, even though yours tastes better." Wordlessly, he filled three paper cups with coffee. He dexterously handed one to Yumi, then to Aelita, who giggled.

"So? Are you settled in?" he asked, casually taking a sip.

Yumi shrugged, drinking in his wake. "I suppose so," she responded, smacking her lips together. Odd was right—Surgery's coffee tasted a lot better. Regardless, she kept on drinking, as it relaxed her.

"That sounds fun," Odd was talking to her, yet it seemed like he was more focused on his drink, "always wanted to give a new place a try."

"Have you always been working here?"

"Yup. About six years now."

So Odd was practically a veteran. "Dr. Belpois and Dr. Stern must've already been here when you started," she remarked.

He nodded. "They both did their residency here."

"What was Dr. Stern like back then?"

Odd tilted his head, as if in deep thought. "He used to be a lot happier, that's for sure," he answered. "We used to live in the same neighborhood as kids."

So Odd and Ulrich were childhood friends. When they were at the Director's home, Odd mentioned office politics. He must have been referring to the relationship between their families. "What do you think of him, knowing him the way you do?"

"I don't really know. I'd say he's completely unambitious. I wish he would place a little more importance on himself."

So would he really lie to protect his position? With Odd's description, it didn't seem like Ulrich would cover up a mistake just to save himself.

"Why do you ask?" Odd suddenly teased, wiggling his eyebrows with considerable suggestiveness.

"He's my partner," Yumi retorted flatly. "There's nothing wrong with just wanting to understand him better."

"I can see that." Odd scratched his head in obvious exasperation. "We're best friends, and I still don't have a handle on him."

"Anyway," said Yumi, "I should get going.."

"I'll go with you." Odd winked. "I've been meaning to stop by."

* * *

Jeremie stood beside Ulrich's desk in the office. The brunet had a displeased look on his face, while the blond remained calm and patient with an agreeable expression.

"The Director wishes to speak to you again about that show," notified Jeremie.

Ulrich scoffed, "I'm not interested."

"He's been holding off on a response. He wants to persuade you."

"Then tell him I declined."

When Yumi and Odd entered the room, the pair of seasoned surgeons were already talking. What about—she wasn't so sure.

Odd was the first to butt in. "Wait, you're gonna be on TV?" he asked.

"Yes," answered Jeremie. He shot a vexed look in Ulrich's direction, suddenly weary from the brunet's stubbornness.

"Performing with a famous actress!" Odd gasped in excitement. Staring up into space, he slid his hand across the air. "The Brilliant Super Doctor," he envisaged. "You're so lucky..."

Ulrich grimaced. "Then you do it, Odd," he flatly suggested.

Odd's eyes sparkled in sudden delight. "Can I? My acting skills are _pretty_ enchanting.."

"Of course you can't," Jeremie bluntly responded. "Television has enormous power. It'd be tremendous publicity."

"Publicity isn't a doctor's job," retorted Ulrich.

"Of course it's not the priority..." Jeremie creased his eyebrows in understanding. Then, like a switch, his gaze on Ulrich became authoritative and patronizing. "But at _this_ hospital—yes, it's part of your job."

"I don't have time for this. I'm not leaving my patients."

Ulrich was serious. As the disagreement progressed, Yumi only stared at him. He clearly meant it when he said the patients were of utmost importance to him. But how was it that that same person unlawfully covered up a surgical mistake twelve years ago?

Odd said that he wouldn't lie in order to protect himself. But why did he do it to her mother? Could he have been coerced by his own father?

"Ulrich, don't get so upset," said Odd, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. Ulrich remained unmoving, intense. "Einstein is just trying to look out for the hospital as a whole. Isn't that right?"

"You don't have to bring me into this conversation," responded Jeremie with a smirk.

Yumi vaguely listened to the three of them as she tried to think of all the reasons why Ulrich would cover up his mistake. Without realizing it, she instantly attempted to shield Ulrich from all blame.

The coverup didn't matter. Regardless of anything, Ulrich made the mistake. And now Yumi couldn't stand to be alone with him, or she'll only grow more confused, and upset.

The three were still discussing the television situation. If Ulrich was protecting the hospital with the coverup twelve years ago, shouldn't he be showing more interest in boosting its fame? She didn't understand him at all.

Ulrich told her to wait before going home.

But she swiftly removed her white coat and left the office.

* * *

When Yumi was finally home, a familiar black sports car was already parked right outside, much to her astonishment. It's was Ulrich's—and suddenly she regretted her decision to leave him.

The car door opened. Out poked Ulrich's head, then the rest of his statuesque body. "I asked you to wait," he said gently, his voice void of any signs of annoyance or exhaustion. He only had a soft spot for her.

Yumi turned away. "It slipped my mind," she responded, hunching her shoulders. Suddenly feeling extremely uncomfortable, she refused to face him.

Ulrich wordlessly opened the passenger door. "Get in," he only requested. Tenderly, he let a hand rest on her back.

But straightaway, Yumi jumped at his touch, tears unexpectedly welling up in her eyes.

Ulrich's face appeared crestfallen. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Yumi said quickly, adequately hiding her quivering lips. But.. _this_ was the hand that killed her mother. Right now, it was touching—no, _tainting_ —her back. Her body almost shook as she tried to hide the fact.

She wanted nothing more than to escape his touch. But she knew it would only compromise her revenge.

"Are you okay?" he asked again.

"Yes." She followed his lead and entered his car.

"Will you go somewhere with me?" he murmured, lost in thought.

Yumi only nodded. To avoid looking into his eyes, she simply looked out the window as the world sped by. All a blur of pretty colors.

"...You seem pale lately," he commented, sadly. "I'm worried about you."

"I must be more tired than I realized," she laughed fraudulently.

"Don't push yourself too hard." The tiniest smile graced his lips. "You're an MVP at the hospital now."

"Is that all I am?" she asked innocently, spurred on by his sudden good spirits. Right then, Yumi decided to be a terrible woman. She wanted to work her way deeply into his heart.

Surprise flashed in Ulrich's eyes. "I wouldn't have came all the way over here to check on you as just a colleague," he said, almost embarrassingly. He kept his eyes locked on the road, his cheeks taking the lightest of pink hues.

Yumi only smiled. A smirk of satisfaction. "Good."

* * *

Ulrich stopped the car at a park on the hill. Expanding far below them was the beautiful city of Paris, twinkling in the dusky night. Small tufts of grass poked between holes in the paved path, tickling their feet. The sight was astonishing, breathtaking.

As they got out of the car, Yumi linked a hand around Ulrich's strong arm. The brunet turned to her in surprise. It was clear the cold and distant colleague wasn't used to this type of intimacy with another person.

"Is this okay?" she asked him.

"...Sure."

"Lately, I haven't figured out how distance myself from you at work," she said to him as they walked up to the edge of the cliff. That statement, at least, had some degrees of honesty in it. But to Ulrich, she was only confessing her purest love for him.

"You probably think it's awful to be thinking about something other than the patients," she continued. "That's why I didn't wait for you today."

"You were worried about that?"

"I'm glad you came to see me," she only answered, pressing herself closer to him. "Is it just me?"

"No..." Almost hesitantly, Ulrich compassionately wrapped an arm around her waist. "I wanted to see you, too. I'm able to relax when I'm with you."

"Have you been sleeping well?"

"That time with you in the taxi was the first time I've slept so well."

"Why haven't you been sleeping?"

"I'm not sure."

"You can't tell me, is that it?"

"No.. but thanks to you, I can sleep now. I performed Ms. Perraudin's operation."

Yumi figured she couldn't switch out the pills now to exact her revenge. But somewhere deep in her heart, she felt relieved that he didn't need to resort to them anymore in order to sleep. "That surgery was different for you, wasn't it?" she asked him.

"I guess so." This was the first time Ulrich admitted it—he must be letting his guard down. Then there was an awkward silence that fell between them.

"Shall we sit?" he suddenly asked.

Yumi removed her hand from his arm, and together they ensconced themselves on the bench. Her body flinched at the chill from the sudden wind, bringing Ulrich to remove his suit jacket and drape it over her shoulders.

"I'm fine," Yumi said. The warmth of Ulrich's body delightfully radiated from the jacket on her shoulders. It smelt like him, too.

And before she could stop it, his kindness prompted something warm to start falling from her eyes. What was going on with her...

"Yumi..." Ulrich called to her painfully. She looked so much like a girl he saw years ago at the hospital, who cried after her mother passed. Just like that, all the pieces fell into place.

Because of him..

"I don't know why.." she tried her best to whimper through the lumps forming in her throat. Ulrich wrapped an arm around her shoulder, and pressed her so tightly against him, it was almost like their lives depended on it.

Yumi felt so remorseful, he needed to stop being so nice to her. She was going to betray him, with no regrets. She was going to take his life, because they were enemies.

But she couldn't keep this up. She had to do something soon, and she was in no position to cry. Ulrich could find her out.

And if she got distracted, she'll grow careless at work.

Then she would become just like him.


	19. Pretty Face

"But I think it is only important to love the world, not to despise it, not for us to hate each other, but to be able to regard the world and ourselves and all beings with love, admiration and respect."

-Hermann Hesse, _Siddhartha_

* * *

Chapter 19: Pretty Face

It was a quiet morning, with no one in sight. Yumi looked to the whiteboard and saw that Ulrich was on call. At this hour, he must be taking a nap.

She went to the on call room, finding Ulrich breathing softly. Confirming her assumptions, the man was asleep. She wordlessly approached the brunet, careful not to wake him. Deep inside her heart, pain flourished when she found his face scrunched in agony. It was another nightmare.

She turned her head and found a pill case on the table. She thought he could finally sleep without them, from what he told her last night, but here he was using them again.

Yumi reached into her coat pocket. She had saved the poisoned capsule all this time. If she put it in the case, then it was goodbye to Ulrich, forever.

But then she looked at his sleeping face, all defenseless. Suddenly, she didn't want to do it. Why did it have to turn out like this, she pleaded. She could only dream that they had met under different circumstances.

But her hand tightened around the capsule.

 _Goodbye, Ulrich._

She reached for the pill case.

"Mm..."

It was definitely a nightmare. He was suffering, unable to sleep all this time because of her. He couldn't sleep because of what he did to her mother. For twelve years, this was what he was like.

Ulrich gasped and opened his innocent brown eyes. Quickly, she retracted her extended hand.

"It's you.." he said to her, dazed.

"I didn't mean to wake you," she told him. Expeditiously, she constructed a lie. "Are you okay? I heard you from the office."

"It was just a nightmare," he bluntly answered. But it was yet another lie from him. She knew him better. "Everyone gets them every once in a while."

"You're right.." She swiftly left the room, slamming the door behind her.

That obviously didn't go so well. Yumi's heart was still relentlessly pounding when she returned to the office.

She slackened against the door when she realized she was probably never going to get a chance like that again. In her head, she knew what was the right thing for her to do. But whenever she looked at Ulrich's face, she just couldn't bring herself to act.

* * *

Yumi sat on a bench in the hospital's courtyard to take a breather. The breathtaking flurry of colorful flora wasn't enough to comfort her, however. Quietly she pulled out the poisoned capsule from her coat pocket to take a look at it.

She's come this far, yet she's hesitating now. Could she really let her plan just come to nothing because of her emotions?

The next chance she got, she had to do it. One week from now, he'll be on call again. In the meantime, she shouldn't make him suspicious of her.

Yumi knew she was going to run out of chances if she kept on screwing up. Ulrich will have his guard up. And she needed to formulate a backup plan.

"Dr. Ishiyama," called a calm voice, interrupting her silent reflection.

Jeremie had walked up to meet with her, his blond hair bouncing and glistening in the sunlight with every stride. "Oh, hi, Dr. Belpois."

"I thought you disappeared, but here you are in the courtyard," he remarked.

"Did you need something?" she asked.

"'Need' is a strong word..." He frowned at her. "Lately you often seem lost in thought. I'm just worried. Are things not going well with Dr. Stern?"

Yumi pursed her lips together, gripping the edge of the bench with all the strength she could muster. "We're fine," she responded flatly.

"Oh, really.." Jeremie crossed his arms, his gaze calculating and analytical. Yumi was aware that he could probably see right through her. "You understand what I'm talking about, right?"

Jeremie knew about them two.

"Lately, Dr. Stern has been asking about you," the blond informed, taking a seat next to her. "He's never had that kind of interest in a colleague before. It's really astounding."

Jeremie was wrong, Yumi knew that. Ulrich was probably only trying to figure out if Akiko Ishiyama was her mother all this time. "You're completely misreading him," she asserted.

"Well, whatever the reason, it's substantial whenever he thinks highly of another person."

Yumi answered, "I only want him to acknowledge me as a doctor."

"But it's Dr. Stern we're talking about," he contended. "He would never show interest in someone just because of a pretty face. He's interested in you precisely because of your abilities as a doctor."

"Was it the same for you and Dr. Stones?" Yumi suddenly asked. She supposed Jeremie could be right about that.

A look of surprise flickered across his face. He scratched his head embarrassingly. "Well.."

"She _is_ pretty," Yumi added.

"She's amazing, actually," Jeremie nodded in agreement. Like a schoolboy, his cheeks flushed a deep red. "When she first came here, everyone, including myself, admired her for her resilience and intellectual capacity. Everything she did, she did perfectly. It's kind of the same for you.

"So I guess you can say I'm speaking from my own experience."

Could it be to her advantage for Jeremie to know about her relationship with Ulrich? Maybe this would prompt him to tell her more about him.

"Look at what we have here." Said pinkette suddenly popped up beside Yumi and Jeremie with a large stack of papers in her small hands. Her tufts of bubblegum pink hair, along with her doctor's coat, flew flawlessly in the wind.

"Is that my beautiful wife I see?" teased Jeremie with a playful smirk.

Aelita walked over to Jeremie, who took her hand and twirled her in a dance. Happy giggles pierced the air. Yumi envied them. "It's worth having a guy like this on hand, don't you think, Dr. Ishiyama?" the pinkette asked her, clear green eyes glistening in delight.

Yumi quietly nodded in agreement. They were so happy.

"You should've seen him before," teased Aelita. "The quiet, shy nerd that didn't know anything about girls."

Jeremie rolled his eyes. "So what brings you here?" he asked her.

Aelita held out a patient's chart. "The chart belongs to a patient who I checked out for Dr. Stern," she detailed. "Could you give this to him?"

"Of course. Leave it to me."

"Thank you! I'll see you later!"

As Aelita glided away, Jeremie passed Yumi the chart. "Could you do it?" he asked her. Dr. Stern seems to be lost in thought, too, these days." He shot her a sympathetic look. "Make nice. Bring him back to his usual self."

Yumi didn't talk—she only took hold of the chart.

Just minutes ago, she tried to kill him...

* * *

"Dr. Stern?"

"Yes?"

"This is from Dr. Stones from Internal Medicine."

"Thank you." He quietly took the chart and then returned to work, like it was nothing. It was just the two of them in the room, but he was all business. He was acting strange.

He seemed to notice that she was staring. "Is there something else?" he asked her. It was then Yumi decided to fulfill Jeremie's requests.

"No, but you look a little pale," she genuinely commented. "You haven't been sleeping much, have you?"

He didn't speak.

"Have you had breakfast yet? We can get some together."

"No...it's fine."

"You'll feel better when you eat something."

"I already told you, I don't need anything!" The unexpected severeness in his voice surprised her. At the sight of Yumi's appalled face, Ulrich immediately turned remorseful in his expression. "I'm sorry.." he trailed off.

"No, I'm sorry." Their relationship was a mess, prompting her to feel even more like a wreck. Before things turned more uncomfortable, however, she tried to leave the room.

But he called to her. "Yumi..."

"What?" She forcefully spun around, looking angry and annoyed in order to hide her sorrow and dejection.

"...Why did you cry that night?" he asked her.

Yumi remembered when they went to the park on the hill. "That night?" she repeated, feigning oblivion.

Ulrich's face fell. "You don't remember."

"No, I'm sorry." She let out a sarcastic laugh. "But tears are funny. They're there when you're happy, and when you're sad.." But that night, she cried because he was so nice. He was so nice even though she had been plotting her revenge all that time.

He was her enemy, and she was supposed to hate him. But she couldn't.


	20. Cruise

"To err is human, to forgive, divine."

-Alexander Pope, _An Essay on Criticism_

* * *

Chapter 20: Cruise

The next day started with a jolt. "Dr. Ishiyama! Nurse Leduc!" hailed Anais, who was seemingly in a hurry.

Yumi was the first to respond. "What's wrong?"

"Do you know where Dr. Stern is?"

Emily quirked an eyebrow. How weird, it was, for the passionate doctor to go missing at the hospital. "He was on call last night," she offered. "He's probably sleeping in the on call room."

"He's not anywhere." Anais pinched her forehead. "And I tried calling him, too.."

Emily checked her watch. "He's scheduled for examinations this morning," she pointed out. "What should we do?"

"Maybe he just forgot and went home," sighed Anais.

"We're talking about Dr. Stern," Yumi affirmed resolutely. "He wouldn't do that."

"I actually wonder what's been going on with him." At her own inquiry, Emily furrowed her brows. "Lately I often catch him just staring off into space.."

"I know, me too!" agreed Anais. "I was talking to him about a patient and it was like he wasn't even listening. He's been acting weird.."

"You too, Dr. Ishiyama." Emily looked at the raven-haired doctor dead in the eyes. "I just think everyone's tired. I'm worried you're all working too hard."

Yumi shook her head. "Thank you, but I'll be alright."

"I'm giving you this, so go." From her pocket, Emily pulled out two tickets and handed them over to Yumi, who hesitantly took them.

She glanced at the bright yellow lettering. They were, strangely, dinner cruise tickets. "I don't have any use for these," she immediately said to the head nurse.

"A patient gave them to me because they expire soon. It's really popular, hard to get."

"You two should go," Yumi rebutted, motioning to the two nurses that stood before her. "Or take a boyfriend along."

"If I had one, I wouldn't be giving you the tickets," Emily responded with a knowing glint in her eyes.

Anais enthusiastically patted Yumi on the shoulder. "Ask Dr. Stern!" she exclaimed excitedly.

Emily nodded with a smile. "It would certainly cheer you two up. That would be a big help to the Surgery Department."

Would Ulrich even accept the invitation if she reached out to him? Regardless, she knew that if she didn't do a thing, their relationship would become even more of a mess. Or, it could just vanish altogether.

Yumi had to do something. Maybe this was her chance. Purposefully, she nodded. "I'll go look for him," she announced.

* * *

Yumi headed to the emergency stairwell, but Ulrich was nowhere to be found. She was genuinely shocked, and completely sure that he'd be there. But remaining insistent, she subsequently headed for the director's office. Thankfully, her second hunch was right, for she found him right outside, having just left.

"Dr. Stern," she called. Quickly, she rushed over to him.

The brunet was astonished by her sudden presence. He was holding a file in his left hand, which he suspiciously hid behind his back. She probably caught him by surprise.

"Everyone's looking for you," she asserted sternly. "What happened?"

Ulrich fumbled around in his pockets. "I left something on the director's desk," he explained to her, but Yumi was doubtful. She could already tell something was up—he was acting so strangely. "Did they need me somewhere?"

Yumi nodded solemnly. "You have examinations, but you weren't around."

Ulrich averted his gaze. "The outpatients, that's right.." He hastily glanced at his watch and started walking faster, in the direction of the surgery wing.

"What's the file for?" she decided to ask, catching up beside him in similar hurried steps.

Ulrich paused to scrutinize her.

"I just thought you might have some documents on a new operation," she defended herself innocently.

"...No, this is different." Ulrich shook his head, now staring off into space. "Please tell everyone in Surgery that I'm going to see the patients now."

"Okay, and.."

"What?"

Yumi asked him right then. "Nurse Leduc gave me some dinner cruise tickets," she told him. "We've been tired. We should go together."

Ulrich seemed hesitant, reluctant. But.. "...Okay," he murmured.

The brunet was sure not to make eye contact with Yumi as he left. She could tell he was running away, refusing to look back. She watched sadly as his figure shrunk in the distance.

He was clearly keeping something from her.

It hurt when he was nice, but it hurt when he was cold, too.

* * *

That night, they went on the cruise. The sky was a dark blue, as blue as the most beautiful of sapphires, with the ocean waves a similar color and lapping gently against the ship.

"It's pretty," Yumi laxly commented.

Ulrich remarked, almost sarcastically, "You look happy."

"I've never done anything so classically couple-like before," she explained. "I guess I just don't know how I should react." And it was true. Yumi never dated for the past twelve years, due to all the unhappiness pent up inside of her. Maybe she just forgot what it was like to be cheerful.

Ulrich nodded slowly. "I know what you mean.." He, too, had never experienced this type of relationship with a woman.

"We should have fun here," Yumi contended, pressing her body to his.

The brunet let out a small, hesitant grin. "Yeah, okay.."

Yumi didn't want Ulrich to become suspicious. She couldn't let him find out what she was really at the hospital for. She needed him to think that she just so happened to come to Montpellier General Hospital. That she just so happened to fall in love with him.

Even if he realized that she was the daughter of the patient that he lost due to his illegitimate error, she could recover the situation.

With these thoughts, Yumi remained relentless in trying to convince herself. In fact, it was making her dizzy, to the point where she felt strange. "I have to use the restroom.." she muttered.

The doctor rapidly stood up from her seat, but immediately her vision went blurry. Unable to stand her ground, Ulrich reached out a hand to help steady her.

But in seconds, all she could see was darkness.

* * *

Yumi was facing Ulrich inside a pretty restaurant. The area was decorated elegantly with panoramic windows that revealed the view of the ocean, and white quilted chairs that contrasted with the carved wooden tables. Glowing chandeliers hung from the ceiling.

Together, the couple was enjoying the dinner on the cruise ship. "It's delicious," Yumi commented. At the buttery taste of her scallops, she felt more carefree, relaxed.

"It is," Ulrich agreed.

Almost hesitantly, they smiled at each other. But it wasn't long before Ulrich dropped his utensils and grunted in apparent discomfort. His hands shot over his throat—he was in immense pain.

"Ulrich..?" Yumi called worriedly.

She didn't do anything—she didn't poison him! What could be the problem?

"Yumi.." Ulrich called to her with a pleading look in his eyes. Her heartbeat grew more rapid, her breathing hitched.

She really didn't do this. The poisoned capsule was still inside her coat pocket at work!

"Did you..?"

Yumi stood up from her chair. "No, it wasn't me!" she cried out.

Ulrich, who by now had fallen to the ground, took hold of her hand with his trembling fingers.

"Let go..." she begged. Yumi tried to shake him off, but his grip was resilient. "Let go!"

"Yumi?"

The woman opened her eyes and was promptly greeted by Ulrich's worried face. They were inside an inviting hotel room, and he was gripping her hand tightly, fingers stroking her palm.

She realized that her vision was only a dream. But it was so vivid that it completely had her convinced.

"Are you okay?" Ulrich asked her.

"Yes." Did she say something in her sleep? "Where are we?"

Yumi was laying on a chaise sofa in the small room. "We're still on the boat," Ulrich answered. She could suddenly remember it clearly—when they were on deck, everything went dark, and she fainted. "How do you feel?"

"I'm fine." She started to sit up, but Ulrich stopped her. He gently pressed a hand against her chest, coercing her to lay down again. She obliged.

"You should rest until we reach the port," he told her.

Already? She had completely ruined their date. Ulrich seemed to have noticed her anguish, for he said, "Don't worry about it. You're tired."

Now that he mentioned it, she figured she hadn't been sleeping so well. Ever since she found out about Ulrich's mistake, she refused to show signs of weakness. But it really _was_ taking a toll on her.

Yumi closed her eyes. Ulrich silently took hold of her hand. If it was possible, if everything was okay, she would never let him go. But she wouldn't be able to forgive herself.

And she most certainly couldn't give up on her mother because of her selfish emotions.

In just minutes, she could feel herself drifting off to sleep again. And before she knew it, before she could stop them, tears were streaming down her cheeks.

With her eyes still closed, Ulrich gently wiped them away with the tips of his fingers. "...I'm sorry," she seemed to hear him whisper.

Why was she crying, she wondered. Was it because he caused her mother's death twelve years ago? Or was it because he was being nice to her again?

* * *

When they got off the ship, Ulrich was holding her in a way that was almost an embrace.

"You're not cold?" he asked her. The strong autumn winds nipped at their faces. But all the while, it was calming and distracting at the same time.

Yumi shook her head. "I'm sorry about tonight."

"It's okay." He looked to her gravely. "I'm glad I was with you when it happened."

Yumi scowled. Why did he have to be so nice? She was going to kill him, and his concern for her wasn't helping at all.

Ulrich seemed to have misinterpreted her stressed look. "Do you wish I wasn't here?" he asked her softly. He despondently looked down at his feet.

"Of course not." Yumi regarded him with a prominent austerity in her eyes. "I want to be with you."

She was only met with silence.

"You don't feel that way?" she then asked. "Do you wish you and I hadn't started this?"

More silence.

"If I've become an inconvenience to you, let me know." At this point, her lips wouldn't stop running, and her shoulders hunched. "You're different, lately. You're avoiding me, you always look upset. If I'm making you suffer, be honest and just tell me."

"Don't say things like that." With a steely look on his face, he vigorously wrapped his arms around her in a protective stance. "I want to be with you."

Then, in a whisper: "If you could forgive me."

Yumi pretended she didn't hear him. She could feel a strength filling his arms, and she accordingly buried her face into his broad chest, muting out the rest of the world.

Yumi wanted to hate him. But she couldn't do anything about it if she didn't. She could only hate the fate that brought them together.

She could only hate that fate as she killed him.


	21. Devotion

**Big thanks to Magnic, Yuoaj009, SimiSami, It'sNotMe, camilleRomance, The Eccentric Gamer, and Terenty for reviewing! :D Just three more chapters to go after this one. :(**

* * *

"Love cannot stifle nor can it dictate. Either of those circumstances will turn a tender feeling into something ugly."

-Cynthia Wicklund, _In the Garden of Temptation_

* * *

Chapter 21: Devotion

Yumi remembered the first day of her job at Montpellier General, when she saw the display of Director Stern.

His smile was so prideful, so guiltless.

And yet it still was.

Yumi wished she only had that man to hate. Ulrich at _least_ regretted what he did. Meanwhile, his father's head had not even an _iota_ of conscience as he bounced between dinner parties and various engagements.

"So you're actually after the director, huh?"

Yumi turned sharply on her heel and caught sight of a blonde, purple-dressed man. His stance was unkempt, casual, like he didn't have a single care in the world. It kind of annoyed her, actually.

"I totally thought you liked Ulrich," said Odd, shaking his head incredulously. "But your heart is only set on his father, after all."

"Ha, totally," she snorted back with a contemptuous glare. "What made you suddenly jump to that conclusion?" For him to think that she could have feelings for _that_ man—it outright disgusted her.

"Your face was so serious as you looked at his picture." Odd dramatically placed a hand over his heart, feigning a plaintive expression. "I've never witnessed anything like it. Can I do anything to help you out?"

"No." Yumi stormed off towards the hospital, leaving Odd alone at the front entrance. Appalled by her sudden harsh behavior, he chased after her, only prompting Yumi to walk even faster.

"Hey, Yumi! Chill, it was only a joke!"

* * *

Surgery's office was a ruckus.

"Dr. Ishiyama, good timing," remarked Jeremie. He and William were lifting a large, cumbersome box onto Ulrich's desk, stumbling considerably with their steps.

"What's the box for?" she asked them, quirking her brows.

"Thank-you letters from the patients, to Dr. Stern," William answered. He pointed a slim finger in the direction of the computer perched on the center of Ulrich's desk. "Could you move that to the corner?"

Yumi swiftly did as she was told. "Like this?"

"Yeah, thanks."

Curiously, Yumi peeked into the box as it was placed in its respective spot. It was filled to the brim with a vast array of colored envelopes, all addressed to said Super Doctor.

"These are just a small portion," Jeremie sighed, running a hand through his hair. Yet, a proud smile rested upon his face, reserved for his brunet colleague. "The rest are still waiting at the front entrance. Dr. Stern has saved more lives than this these past ten years."

Yumi was dumbfounded. All these lives were saved by Ulrich throughout his medical career, which meant—all these lives were somehow connected to her mother's.

If Ulrich admitted to his wrongdoings back then, there was a chance that these people wouldn't have made it out. They probably wouldn't be alive right now.

All of these people.

* * *

Yumi once again retreated to the hospital's courtyard, completely lost in thought at this point. Taking Ulrich's life meant taking the lives of many people who could be saved by him in the future.

So was getting revenge really worth it?

Yumi shook her head, whisking away those thoughts. Regardless of anything, it was inexcusable to let one life—in this case, her mother's—be the springboard for many others.

Yumi couldn't take it anymore. The more she thought about it, the more confused she got.

"Dr. Ishiyama." Yumi was being interrupted by a growing number of people these days, she realized. This time, it was Aelita.

"Dr. Stones," she greeted in return.

The pinkette motioned to the bench Yumi was sitting on. "Do you mind?" she asked.

"No, of course not."

Aelita frowned the first second her eyes fell on Yumi's face. "You look upset again," she commented. "What's the problem? You seem tired lately."

Yumi straightened her posture. "I'm not," she said firmly.

"Are you sleeping enough?"

"Yes."

Aelita cocked her head, shooting her a dissatisfied look. "Don't lie. Those dark circles of yours are getting worse and worse."

Yumi subconsciously touched her face as Aelita proceeded with carefully unpacking her lunch. Inside the small box was an arrangement of beautifully made tarts. At the sight of them, Yumi's stomach involuntarily rumbled.

Aelita cupped her mouth in surprise. "Dr. Ishiyama.."

"I didn't have lunch today.."

Aelita took a tart from her lunchbox and handed it over to Yumi. "Take some," she offered. "You can't be skimping on your eating if you're already not sleeping properly."

Yumi shook her head. "I'll pass.. I can just eat something later."

"You don't have to stand on formality with me." With a large smile, Aelita held the food even closer to Yumi's face. "I like having someone to eat with. You should be eating when you can, too—emergencies happen at the weirdest of times."

"...Alright.." With a sigh, Yumi took the food with a nod of thanks. Then, slowly, she bit into it. The taste of fruit delightfully bursted into her mouth. "It's good," she noted, a pleased smile tugging at the corners of her lips. She didn't even realize she was feeling better already.

"That's the smile the patients are looking for." Aelita nodded in satisfaction. "You know, everyone's been talking about it. They're worried about you."

"What do you mean?"

"They say that lately you always look worried. Even your smile."

"I see.." Yumi didn't even realize how outwardly she was expressing her deepest and darkest of feelings.

"It makes them uneasy," Aelita informed her. "Watch yourself, alright?"

Yumi nodded resolutely. "You remind me of my mother," she uttered before she could even think.

Aelita placed a comforting hand on her colleague's shoulder. "You don't see her often?"

"She's... too far away."

Aelita's expression fell—she seemed to have understood. "Could she be your reason for deciding to become a doctor?" she asked benignly.

Yumi nodded slowly. "She was sick. I thought that I'd be able to help her." Subconsciously, she clenched her fists, knowing that it was all eventually in vain. "That's just the way a child thinks."

"Feelings like that are very valuable. Your mother must've been very happy to have such a devoted daughter."

"It didn't mean anything in the end," Yumi remarked bitterly.

"What are you talking about?" Aelita looked astonished. "Nothing makes a parent happier than seeing their child smiling. Let go of your inhibitions and make yourself happy—as both a doctor and a woman."

* * *

That evening Yumi went up to the roof to look up at the stars. Only one word echoed within her head.

Revenge.

For twelve years that was all she thought about. She was so sure it would show the greatest devotion to her mother.

But could this be making her sad?

There was no place for Yumi to be thinking about personal happiness now, she knew that. She's come so far, and there was no turning back. She laughed sarcastically, looking even more intensely at the night sky. Tears stung at the back of her eyes.

Yumi didn't have a choice anymore, even if her actions caused her mother pain. She was truly sorry. All she could wish for now was her mother to look over her. She could help Yumi get what she wanted.

But was that revenge? Or Ulrich?

A star flew across the sky. With her eyes, Yumi traced its glimmering white tail.

"What did you wish for?" asked a low, baritone voice. As if giving her the answer to her pervious question, said brunet doctor appeared behind her. Could she have wanted him all this time? More than her revenge?

"When did you get here?" she asked him.

"I didn't mean to surprise you," he told her. "But you looked so serious."

Yumi raised her head towards the sky. "Did you see the star?"

"Yeah," he concisely responded. "Because of you."

Yumi turned to him and smiled, suddenly feeling lighter, even for just a moment. As a result, she prepared herself to leave. But Ulrich's eyes traced her movements, as if he had something else to say.

"What?"

There was a long, deafening pause. "Would you...like to come over tonight?"

Ulrich was, unmistakably, inviting her to his house.

It was like he was asking to die.

But even if it was a trap, she had to accept his invitation. That was when she came to terms with her paranoia. How could Ulrich possibly know that she wanted to kill him in the first place?

"Would that really be okay?" she asked him, still on the verge of caution.

"As long as you're okay with it," he responded bluntly. The man was completely oblivious. Yumi, on the other hand, was shell-schocked, but she managed to hide it beneath a smile.

"Of course I am. We're a couple now."

"We are."

Yumi pointed towards the door that led back into the hospital. "I'll head over after I finish up a few things," she told him.

Ulrich nodded slowly. "Then I'll be waiting," he mused.

Yumi knew that everything would end here. She could just feel it. Success or failure, she'll find out soon enough. And she'll have to make her decision soon.

Was revenge worth losing what she already had?

* * *

 **Author's Note: The time has come for Yumi to decide Ulrich's fate. I hope you're all excited as I am for the next chapter! As always, please tell me your thoughts! :)**


	22. Termination

"Hatred paralyzes life; love releases it. Hatred confuses life; love harmonizes it. Hatred darkens life; love illuminates it."

-Martin Luther King Jr., _A Testament of Hope: The Essential Writings and Speeches_

* * *

Chapter 22: Termination

Yumi looked up at the high-rise building that towered before her. Its appearance was deceiving, glimmering gaily with bright blue and white lights. Similar to when she regarded the hospital for the first time, she was aware that things were going to start and end here.

Ulrich could know everything by now, so she had to take her chance and finally get what she wanted after all these years. She thought about his possible pained and terrorized face as she swung that knife down on him.

Well. There was no turning back. It was now or never.

"You were quick." Ulrich led her to the living room, with a bag of takeout in his hands. Fluidly, he began to set everything down on the coffee table, as if he had experienced this with Yumi countless of times already. "I ordered out from a place nearby, but I don't know if it's any good."

"This is fine," she told him. She helped him unwrap the food while he uncorked a bottle of wine. At the same time, she casually glanced around the room, absorbing the unfamiliar surroundings.

In the front of them stood a welcoming fireplace. A beautiful crystal chandelier filled the room with white light. A chaise lounge sofa was accompanied by a matching chair surrounding the coffee table. All of it was breathtaking and _so_ well-kept—and she didn't expect any less from Ulrich.

Was this really going to be her place of revenge? Despite her usually strong heart, she couldn't help but feel a tinge of guilt.

"Are you okay?" Ulrich asked her.

She nodded passively. "Your place is lovely."

With a similar nod and a small smile, Ulrich finished pouring the two glasses of wine. "Should we make a toast?"

Yumi put on a pretty smile, holding her glass to his. "Yes, to our meeting, then."

Together, they clinked their glasses. But all too quickly silence fell between the two of them. Yumi decided to salvage the situation. "Why did you ask me here?" she inquired. "Is there something you wanted to talk about?"

Ulrich shook his head. "No, I just thought it would be nice to see each other from time to time," he said smoothly.

In no time they were finished with their first bottle. Wordlessly, Ulrich was already starting on the second. "You're drinking pretty quickly," she told him.

"I feel like you've told me that before.." He had a far off look on his face, before he turned to look despondently at his feet. He was muttering nonsense now. "You're always showing concern.. for a person like me."

"Ulrich?"

The man was out like a light, his body slumped haphazardly against the couch. "Dr. Stern," Yumi called to him again. There was no response.

Soflty, she stood up and headed for Ulrich's kitchen. Conveniently standing next to the sink was an impressive block of serrated knives, and, without sparing any time, she took hold of the one closest to her.

This was her last chance. She will be run out of the hospital if she was found out. Then she couldn't have revenge _or_ Ulrich's love. Faced with the possibility of losing both of these things, she could at least have this.

Reflected on the knife's glinting blade was her own face, distorted and unsightly. She almost laughed, unsurprised and genuinely amused by how ugly a killer's face was.

In the living room, Ulrich was still fast asleep.

She moved over beside him. Determined, she raised the knife high into the air, right above his beating heart. The same heart that was so devoted to saving lives. The same heart that loved her passionately and unconditionally.

But all of that meant nothing to her now. This was for her mother.

As if in a trance, her body refused to move.

...She couldn't do it.

Ulrich suddenly opened his eyes. Without even flinching, without even losing the color on his face, he witnessed the heinous scene before him. His lover, holding a knife to his heart.

"What's wrong?" Unfazed, he looked directly at her with his piercing gaze. "Just do it. Swing your arm down, and it'll be all over."

Yumi was appalled. He was supposed to be running away, terrified! "You'd just let me kill you?" she asked him, dangerously pointing the knife to his throat.

"If that's what you want," he told her flatly. Yumi was rendered speechless. "I have prepared to take all the blame."

Yumi realized that Ulrich had intended to die from the start and consequently invited her here. The sligtest grin formed upon his lips as he shut his eyes—he was ready. His body relaxed, prompting him to lean his head back to give her the most easiest of access.

Ulrich released a loud, pain-induced grunt, and Yumi screamed. She swung down the knife, piercing the surface of his skin.

It hurt Ulrich immensely.

And it was only getting worse, as she steadily pressed the tip of the knife deeper into his chest.

Ulrich's olive-colored button-down slowly bloomed red as droplets of blood soaked through the expensive material. His face flashed between moments of intense pain and stoics while Yumi's arms tensed up.

She couldn't press it any deeper.

Even though she had lived for this moment for twelve years, she was just throwing it away.

It was all for nothing.

Ulrich gripped her arm that was holding the knife. "Yumi, I'm sorry," he wheezed through winces of discomfort, "for all the pain I've caused."

"You knew all this time," she said, almost with a laugh. This was all so hysterical to her—hilarious, even. She narrowed her eyes. "Did you also think I wouldn't be able to do it?"

Ulrich averted his gaze. "With everything I know about you, I thought you could do it," he responded. And it was true. Yumi took on everything at the hospital with great stoics. Plotting revenge and killing him, as well.

"But you're so damn _calm,_ " she spat. Pursing her lips together, and creasing her forehead in displeasure, she forcefully pressed the knife even deeper, eliciting another grunt from the brunet.

"I've been waiting for this. For the day I get my punishment." Despite his current injured state, his gaze remained serious, composed, to ensure that his words held veracity. "From that night when I saw you cry.. You immediately resembled Akiko Ishiyama's daughter."

His face fell. "I couldn't believe it at first," he continued, "but it was no coincidence."

Yumi nodded. "I knew everything," she told him darkly, clenching her free hand. "I decided to become a doctor, and I came to this hospital. I got close to you to get my revenge. I always thought it was the director, but-"

"It was me," Ulrich conceded. "I was a high school student at the time."

"You admit it so easily.." Yumi was disgusted. There were no existing words that were powerful enough to express her aversion. And with that, she oh-so-slightly twisted the knife. Ulrich screamed.

"I'm not going to deny it now," he grunted through clenched teeth. His words were like a pendulum, consistently bludgeoning Yumi one after the next. "My father had me studying and training to be a surgeon ever since I was a small child. His expectations for me were... too high. He let me take over your mother's surgery, he thought I was ready. But..."

"You hid all this, for twelve years straight. Why didn't you tell the truth?!"

"I should have, despite the consequences. I've always regretted it." He looked away—he didn't want to face her. "But I didn't want to lose you.."

Yumi wanted to break his heart. She wanted to kill him in any way that she could. "I only got close to you for my revenge," she spat without any signs of remorse. "I pretended to love you and worked hard to gain your respect."

Ulrich narrowed his eyes. "Is that really what happened?"

Yumi put on the most malicious expression she could. "Of course. I was never in love with you, not even for a second." She leaned in close to him. "Whatever you say, or however I feel, _I can never forgive you_."

She was going crazy. She wanted to scream. She wanted to press the knife even deeper into him. But then there was the miserable, dejected expression on Ulrich's face that nearly broke her heart. Like a switch, it made her want to turn everything around.

But that would be too easy.

"If that's how you feel.." Ulrich gripped her arm even more tightly, so tight that his knuckles turned white. He didn't say any more as he began to pull on her arm, towards himself so the knife could-

Yumi shrieked. With tears pouring from both of their eyes, she resisted and won, pulling the knife out from his chest. Ulrich crumpled to the floor, pressing both his hands to his wound while the bloodied blade clattered at his feet. Yumi slumped her body beside him, trembling violently.

"Ulrich, I-"

"No." He looked at her intensely. "I only want you to understand one thing." Slowly, Ulrich stood up on his two feet. Yumi had to raise her head to meet his gaze, before he—astonishingly—lowered himself onto his knees. He then pressed his palms into the carpet, and bowed low before her.

"I am truly sorry."

"Don't."

"Not one day has gone by where I haven't thought of your mother," he informed her. "I've never forgotten how you looked, either. I wanted to apologize that day, at the cemetary."

It was then Yumi realized that Ulrich was the person that was surrounding her mother with those cherry blossom bonsais, every single year. He was there when she visited her grave, as well. Ulrich begged for repentance, all this time.

"I was going to carry this event with me throughout the rest of my life, and continue as a doctor. To possibly make up for what I've done, I've tried to save the lives of as many patients as I could."

"You helped a lot of patients, and became famous." Yumi was still shaking. His father, too, proudly reaped the benefits with his acclaimed hospital and affluent mansion. "Is that really atonement to you?"

Ulrich slowly shook his head, refusing to look at her.

"You're unbelievable," she snapped with a quivering voice. Everything he said, and everything he did, was so half-hearted that she couldn't deal with it anymore. "I refuse to listen to any more of your bullshit!"

And with that, she rushed out of room.

Outside, it was raining hard. Regardless, Yumi just stood there, letting the droplets soak into her clothes, into her hair, and into her skin. Numbed by the recent encounter, she didn't move an inch.

If Ulrich had apologized like that and took all the blame, was getting revenge in the end meaningless?

She had feelings for Ulrich, and she had her happiness. But she threw everything away for her petty revenge. She lost everything. As a result, she cried. She cried, and cried, and cried. If only all her memories could be washed away by the rain.

"Yumi!" Ulrich screamed her name through the pelting sounds of the rain and rushed over to her. He, too, didn't care that he was soaking wet. "You're right. Everything I've done was an excuse to escape, even a little, from my guilt. I'll make amends for real this time."

Yumi looked up at him. For real? What could he mean?

"I want you to be satisfied," he pleaded. "I'm going to try." Resolutely, he held her like his life depended on it. She didn't have the strength to push him away.

It was because.. she still loved him.

Through the pouring rain, he nonetheless managed to look directly at her with the most determined and earnest of eyes. "I don't want to hurt you anymore," he told her quietly. "I'll give you a new chance at life. Throw away your quest for revenge."

"You think I could just do that?" she said vacantly. "So easily?"

"I will make sure that you can."

"I tried to kill you." Yumi looked impassively over his shoulder as she bitterly whispered the grating truth. "I don't get a happy life."

"..You can do it. Your feelings for me were only for the sake of revenge, weren't they?"

"Yes." But somehow, her voice was strained.

"Okay." He pulled away and gazed at her fervently once more. Her eyes fell on the shallow, bloody gash in his chest, causing her to frown in concern. "You don't have to worry about anything anymore."

"Dr. Stern?" At this point, she was exceedingly confused. But the thought of not worrying—it was all too enticing.

"I can't take you home tonight," he said, turning away from her.

And like that, completely avoiding eye contact, Ulrich left her side.

The only choice Yumi had was to chase after him. But after all this.. how could she?

* * *

As a form of penance, Yumi decided to walk home in the rain. Despite everything that had happened, she was still in love with Ulrich.

So she had _failed_ to shut off her feelings, _failed_ to get her revenge. She deserved nothing but the worst for herself.

And beyond the self-hatred was a bout of angry confusion. She was the only one that could settle things. What did Ulrich mean when he told her that she didn't have to worry? Was everything really that simple in his eyes?

There were suddenly bright lights. Then two honks.

Yumi looked up the road. A commercial vehicle pulled up beside her. Before she could process what was happening, down rolled the window, and out poked a handsome face. It was William, driving his company's truck.

His face was twisted in part horror, part shock at the pitiful sight of her. "Yumi..?" he almost gasped.

"William.." She was relieved to see him, as much as she didn't want to admit it.

"What happened?" he asked. Not even pausing for an answer, he nodded his head towards the passenger's seat. "Hop in, you're going to get sick."

The inside of the van was warm and toasty. Yumi instantly shivered with pleasure, while William was quick to hand her a towel with his company's logo embroidered into it. "Use this," he offered to her. "I've got tons of them."

"Thanks."

"You're soaking wet. Did something happen?"

Yumi shook her head. "I just didn't think it'd be raining so hard," she answered for him. Once she was decently dried off, she wrapped a hand around the handle of her car door. "Hold on, I'll get a taxi."

William grabbed hold of her other wrist while his other hand remained firmly locked around the wheel. "I'm not leaving you alone," he declared firmly. "Not like this!"

Tears immediately welled in Yumi's eyes, but she refused to let them out.

William quirked an eyebrow, then blinked in shock. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, everything's fine."

"You're a terrible liar." William didn't even have to look at her. "Let's have a drink," he suggested. "It'll relax you, make you feel better." Swiftly, he started driving in the direction of the nearest bar. The one near Montpellier General—where many of the doctors frequent.

Yumi didn't object.

* * *

Together, Yumi and William sat across from each other at a rounded table in a far corner of the dimly lit bar. There, Yumi felt free to down as many martinis as she could take, all in rapid succession.

William watched her intensely as she cringed in response to the stinging sensation that flourished from her most recent drink. "Can I say something?" he asked her with growing concern.

Yumi sighed, propping up her elbows and pressing her palms firmly against her temples. Her head was pounding incessantly. "Sure," she responded flatly.

"When you moved in to live with your grandmother, I wondered whether you could smile again," he began. "So when you came to the hospital, I felt relieved. I thought you found your path." He then frowned while witnessing her current state. "But when I see you lately, I don't really know anymore."

Yumi shook her head. "The stuff that happened with my mother—I'm okay with all of that now," she told him impassively. She sounded unconvincing, which seemed to show through William's doubtful expression.

Regardless, he only shrugged. "Okay."

Yumi avoided eye contact with him, and hence reached for her glass. "There was something I didn't tell you before, too," he cut in.

The raven-haired doctor released her hold on her drink. "Yes?"

"Dr. Stern once asked me where you were, when you took the day off on your mother's anniversary. I asked him why he was curious. He said he had something important to talk to you about."

That was the day when Yumi visited her mother's grave. Maybe that was where he wanted to tell her everything, about his mistake, and about the coverup, and about her mother. But he lost the courage.

"I thought, maybe he was going to propose to you." At Yumi's amused expression, William widened his eyes in surprise. "Was I wrong?"

"Yes, completely."

"Oh.." William's face fell for a second, before he picked it up again with a smile. "Well, I was definitely looking forward to it," he admitted.

Yumi was taken aback. "Why would you look forward to something like that?"

"Come on, I want you to be happy."

"Oh, please."

"Okay, let me tell you a secret." William leaned back into his chair, placing his hands behind his head. "When I was really little, I said something to your mom. I told her I wanted you to be my wife." He chuckled to himself with the memories of his childhood antics rushing back to him.

"She never told me about that."

William smirked. "It was a secret between us."

"Well? What did she say?"

"She told me that if I wanted to marry you, I had to keep that smile on your face safe." His gaze became grave, displeased.

"My smile?" Yumi's face immediately went blank.

"I think her dying, and taking that smile away, was her biggest regret." As William said that, he reached over to tenderly tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear. For the first time, Yumi posed no reaction to it. William noticed.

"I wish it was me that was going to make you happy again," he continued with a sigh. "But it looks like that role wasn't meant for me. I thought, maybe Dr. Stern could do it."

Yumi realized she threw away the thing that her mother wanted for her more than anything, on that day she vowed revenge. All this time, her mother never found her peace. And all along, it wasn't going to be revenge that gave that to her, but Yumi's happiness.

Yumi wanted to be happy. She wanted to smile with the person she loved. But she made a mess of everything. And there was no going back to the way things were before.


	23. Conviction

**Thank you to everyone that has been showing their support and love! :) I'm sorry if I haven't been talking to you guys lately, but I'll start replying to you all soon! I just started fall break, so let's expect exciting things together, yes? :)**

 **Second to the last chapter. Unless, you guys would like an epilogue, too?**

* * *

But there's a beginning in an end, you know? It's true that you can't reclaim what you had, but you can lock it up behind you. Start fresh."

-Alexandra Bracken, _The Darkest Minds_

* * *

Chapter 23: Conviction

Yumi woke up to a splitting headache. Perhaps she drank a little too much last night. Or could it be a cold from the rain? Making matters worse, her phone was ringing. The sounds echoed within her head stronger than they normally would, bringing her to crease her forehead in pain.

She slammed her hand against her nightstand and felt around for her cellphone. She glanced at the display.

It was Ulrich.

One by one, the memories from last night started coming back to her. Immediately she declined the phone call. What could he possibly have to talk about?

In just seconds, the phone was ringing again. "I said we have _nothing_ to talk about!" she hissed under her breath while pressing 'decline.' Quickly she set the phone to block calls from Ulrich. But an icon suddenly popped up, showing that she had a voicemail. Once again, from Ulrich.

Her finger hovered over the button to open it. But she eventually decided against it. She then rapidly stood up from bed. "Oh..." Her body felt heavy like lead, so she had to steady herself. Gritting her teeth together, she pulled through the discomfort anyway.

But things went downhill when she arrived at the bathroom. She immediately vomited. "Crap." She definitely couldn't go to work today.

"Department of Surgery, this is Dr. Jeremie Belpois speaking." Yumi had dialed the hospital.

"It's Dr. Ishiyama," she responded. She winced at her own voice, which was noticeably hoarse.

"Oh, good morning. Is everything alright?"

Yumi clutched her stomach and leaned against the wall. "I'm not feeling well."

"I can tell. You sound pretty bad."

"Would it be possible for me to take the day off?"

"Um.." By the sound of his voice, Yumi could imagine he was wearing a troubled look on his face. "Dr. Stern isn't coming in today, either," he informed her. "I don't know what to do..."

Yumi quirked an eyebrow. "Dr. Stern took the day off?"

"No, he said it was for work."

"I guess it's not the time for me to take time off, then."

"It's fine, I'll take care of things." Jeremie had a sympathetic tinge to his voice. "Don't push yourself around when you're not well. Please, rest."

"Thank you."

After she hung up, she stared blankly at ceiling. What could she do? With everything that was happening, especially with last night, she couldn't stay at the hospital. Ulrich could relay information to the director, who would have her run out of the hospital. Possibly throw her in prison.

Then she would really be in hot water.

As she ruminated, Yumi slowly slipped into sleep. But the phone rang again.

It was the hospital. Were they doing okay without her? "Yes, this is Dr. Ishiyama," she answered.

"Doctor, it's Nurse Fiquet. Sorry for calling when you're not feeling well."

"It's fine. What's the problem?"

"It's about Dr. Stern.."

Yumi's heart skipped a beat. Did he tell the hospital everything? "What about him?" she asked cautiously.

There was a pause. "He's... on TV right now.."

With her brows furrowed in concern, Yumi followed Nurse Fiquet's proposition and turned on her TV. In the midst of flipping through the channels, a headline lept out at her:

 **MEDICAL NEGLIGENCE AT MONTPELLIER GENERAL HOSPITAL**

"Dr. Stern spoke on a program this morning," spoke the grey-haired, pompously-dressed announcer. It was Thomas Vincent, world-renowned reporter. "Let's take a look at his shocking confession."

Then another title popped up:

 **The Hope of the Medical Community: Getting to Know the Real Dr. Ulrich Stern**

The title faded, and Ulrich's familiar face appeared, sitting in an armchair in the comfortably furnished studio.

This was the show that Ulrich refused to be in. Yumi watched with unfaltering interest and attention.

"You've accomplished so much at such a young age," started Mr. Vincent. "Dr. Stern, tell us, what has been the driving force behind your career?"

Ulrich looked so serious. "It was.. a mistake I made, twelve years ago."

"I-I'm sorry?"

"Twelve years ago, I was operating on a patient, and I made a mistake. I caused her death." Ulrich turned to look straight into the camera. "I would like to bring light to what I've done. And apologize to the family, from the bottom of my heart, for the pain I've caused."

He bowed deeply.

"What?" Yumi grasped her phone and immediately pressed the button to listen to the voicemail.

" _Yumi.. I'm going to confess to everything. It's not for you, it's for me._ "

Yumi blinked in shock. Was this what he meant when he said not to worry? She didn't punish him, so he decided to punish himself?

"I didn't ask for this," she whispered, her voice shaking. She rapidly and forcefully entered his phone number, but there wasn't an answer. His phone was off.

Not wasting any time, she got herself dressed and bolted straight for the hospital.

* * *

When Yumi arrived, she was immediately jolted by the endless flash of cameras and the relentless banter of reporters. The hospital was packed with the media. Forcefully, she pushed through the throngs of people. But before she could make it through, a hand clamped itself around her wrist and began to pull her away from the dense crowd.

It was William, wearing a panic-stricken look on his face. "Why did you come at a time like this?!" he shouted indignantly. "You saw it, right? On TV."

Yumi crossed her arms, not the least bit fazed by his aggression. "Yes, that's why I came," she retorted.

"Do you know what you're doing?!" William averted his gaze towards the sky, running a hand exasperatedly through his hair. "You know Ulrich was talking about your mother! The media are going to have a field day if they find out you're the daughter of the victim."

Yumi didn't respond, only a dark expression remained on her face. This seemed to have caused a revelation within William. "You knew?" he gasped, clutching firmly onto the sides of her arms. "Yumi. You knew that your mother died from this hospital's negligence. Is that why you came?"

"...Yes."

"I thought something was up." He frowned in concern for her. "It was like you were rubbing salt into your wounds. Did you make Dr. Stern do this?"

She clenched her hands into tight fists. "No, I did not!" she cried out. Never once did she demand Ulrich to confess.

"So what did you really want?"

"I wanted to kill him."

"Yumi..."

"But I couldn't do it."

"So that means, last night.. Damn it!" He pressed the balls of his hands into his temples before similarly clenching his hands into fists. "I was _this_ close to you this whole time. I didn't know at all what you were feeling."

"You would've stopped me if you did." Yumi narrowed her eyes. "Then I would have had to hate you, too. It's terrible, having to hate people you really don't."

"Like Dr. Stern?"

Yumi averted her gaze. "I should get going."

William seized her left arm. "Don't do this!" he demanded. "What are you going to do when everyone finds you out?"

"I'll solve that problem when it comes," she countered through clenched teeth. Just as forcefully, she shook his hand off and briskly walked for the back entrance. William no longer chased after her.

* * *

The nurses station was full of overwrought patients and their families, all at once assailing the nurses with their questions and concerns.

"What's going on?"

"Are there going to be complications from my surgery?"

"What else have you been hiding?"

"I need my wife to be transferred to another hospital RIGHT NOW!"

"Please, everyone." Emily held out her hands in front of her like an elementary teacher would to calm her students. "One at a time. You are right in feeling dissatisfied, but I can assure you that we are currently investigating the matter."

Yumi looked upon the growing scene with increasing worry. Ulrich always put the highest priority on his patients. But now he was leaving them to make amends with her. He confessed to everything, even if that meant leaving his patients, just to give her family the peace they sought after for twelve years.

That just showed how important she was to him.

"Dr. Ishiyama!"

"Nurse Fiquet.."

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes." With everything that was going on, Yumi had forgotten about her ailment. She felt completely fine at this point. "Where's Dr. Stern?"

"We haven't been able to reach him." The blonde nurse looked down to the floor. "I'm confused.. What's going on with this hospital?"

"I'm going to speak to Dr. Belpois," Yumi told her. "Don't worry."

The raven-haired doctor turned in the direction of Surgery's office, but Anais seemed to have remembered something and stopped her.

"If you're looking for Dr. Belpois, he's probably in the director's office," she informed.

* * *

Yumi was about to knock on the director's door, but she heard voices coming from inside. She remained outside to listen in.

"It's not here," said Jeremie. There was the jangle of keys, then the slamming of drawers. "It should be in this drawer, but the Ishiyama file is the only one missing."

Jeremie must've been speaking to the director on the phone.

"Yes, the only other person with the key to this drawer is Dr. Stern," he continued in an agitated tone. "It had to be him."

Yumi remembered to a couple days ago. That day when she went to Ulrich to ask him about the cruise—he _did_ take a file from the director's office. He looked uneasy, like he was being caught red-handed to a crime.

They were undoubtedly her mother's medical records, and the hospital really kept them all this time.

She waited for Jeremie to hang up. Then she knocked on door.

"Dr. Ishiyama," greeted Jeremie with a questioning look. "Why are you here?"

"Nurse Fiquet told me what happened," she responded. "I couldn't just sit at home. Where's Dr. Stern?"

"We're all wondering the same thing." Jeremie calmly crossed his arms, then creased his forehead in apprehension. "I have to go to the director's home. I know it's wrong of me to ask you this while you're not feeling well, but could you stay here to take care of the patients?"

She shook her head. This was her chance to confront the director head on, and possibly see Ulrich, too. "I'm going with you," she asserted.

"What? Why?"

"I need to speak to the director." She clenched her hands. "And...I'm worried about Dr. Stern."

Jeremie sighed. He didn't have the energy in him to object. "Alright."

* * *

In just minutes, Jeremie and Yumi traveled from the hospital to the director's drawing room. All was chaos. The director scowled passionately at the two surgeons before him while he shouted, expressing his extreme displeasure.

"Where's Ulrich?! What has he done?!"

"We haven't been able to reach him," responded Jeremie with a troubled look.

"What was he thinking?! I put my career as a doctor on the line to protect that boy's future! For him to just toss it away.."

So it was clearly the director who ordered the cover up. Yumi returned his scowl with a fervent glare.

"What would make him confess to everything, after twelve years?!" the older man rambled on. "Doing this doesn't make anyone happy! No one benefits! All he's done is shake the public's confidence in this hospital." He sighed deeply, pinching his forehead. "After all we've gone though to make this hospital so big.."

Yumi couldn't hold herself back. "You don't understand anything, do you?" she spat.

"Dr. Ishiyama?" gasped Jeremie. "What is this all of a sudden..?"

"Do you have any idea how Dr. Stern's been feeling these past twelve years?" she interrogated aggressively.

"What are you going on about?" asked the director. "Of course, he made a mistake, but he's gotten over it. He's now a renowned doctor that's the hope of France, all because I protected him." The director gazed at her fixedly. "I won't let you trample on my feelings as a parent."

"Your feelings as a parent?" Yumi scoffed. This man was ridiculous. "Oh, please. You said this was all for your son? You only protected yourself!"

"Ishiyama, what the hell are you saying?!"

"The operation twelve years ago was supposed to be yours, wasn't it? Despite this, you made Dr. Stern, an inexperienced medical student at the time, perform it! If the truth went out, you would be the one to take responsibility, so you ordered the cover up."

"How do you know all of this?" Jeremie asked her, growing more and more confused.

"You're speaking nonsense!" cried the director. "Stop it with your groundless accusations."

"I have proof," Yumi said.

Jeremie quirked his eyebrows. "Dr. Ishiyama, could you be..?"

"Belpois, don't say anything," the director cut in. "You're playing right into her hands."

"You have so much confidence." Yumi rolled her eyes. "I'm guessing your name is already missing from the records Dr. Stern took."

"I had nothing to do with the operation," he declared firmly.

"You were her doctor. You left the operating room with that sad expression on your face.. 'I did my best,' you said.. It was all for show."

"Who _are_ you?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm Yumi Ishiyama. The patient's daughter."

"Belpois!" the director exclaimed. Quickly all the color left his face. "What is she doing at our hospital?!"

"You hired me yourself," Yumi sardonically responded.

"Your reason for coming here.." The director's face grew uneasy. "Was it revenge?"

Yumi nodded. "Don't you get it now? You can deny it all you like, it won't matter. I'm not letting you leave unscathed."

"It was an accident, it could've happened to any surgeon," he defended. "It's not something for a doctor to lose his career over!"

"It's still a crime!" Yumi shouted. "You wouldn't have had to cover it up if it wasn't!"

The director was speechless.

"Ulrich's been suffering all this time," Yumi explained. "He did this to punish himself."

"Belpois-" The director turned to the bespectacled doctor. "Get her out of here!"

Jeremie didn't move an inch. "Um.."

"Just do it!"

Suddenly, Yumi lunged at the director, seizing him by the collar. "Admit it!"

"Let go of me!" The director was choking.

"Admit to everything," she demanded venomously. "You have to take responsibility, too."

"Let. Go. Belpois, call the police!"

"Try. Try and hand me over. I'll just tell them everything."

"Who do you take me for? Being the director of a large French hospital, I'm friends with a lot of important people." The man smirked self-conceitedly, despite his face gradually growing red due to lack of oxygen. "That includes connections in law enforcement."

At this new piece of information, Yumi only got angrier. She didn't hold back as she slammed his body against the wall. He grunted in pain. "You're a _monster_ ," she hissed in his face.

"You need to learn to give up when your opponent is stronger. I-"

"Father," cut in a fourth voice. "Enough already."

Standing there, looking no different from his usual self, was Ulrich. He wore his habitual impassive expression on his face, as if nothing unusual had happened these past few hours. Yumi didn't know why, but she was on the verge of tears just by looking at him.

Rapidly, the director removed himself from Yumi's grasp. "Ulrich, do you realize what you've done?!" he howled. "You've destroyed your entire career, and the hospital's future!"

Ulrich wasn't perturbed at all by his father's chiding. "It was all built in a lie," he calmly responded, narrowing his eyes in resentment. "I've always been prepared to throw it away."

The brunet then looked directly at Yumi. She looked utterly ruined, dark, and tired.

"I will make sure the director takes full responsibility," he said convincingly. At his words, Yumi genuinely believed him, and she could feel the pressure in her heart instantly relieving itself.

"Ulrich!"

The brunet ignored his father. "Don't worry about anything else, okay?" he told Yumi.

"Dr. Stern.."

Ulrich turned to Jeremie. "Take care of the hospital, alright?" he requested of him. The blond looked surprised at first, but he was quick to give a nod of reassurance, of determination.

"What do you think you're doing?!" the director continued wailing. "Entrusting the hospital to Belpois-"

"Give up," demanded Ulrich. "We both need to take responsibility for this."

And like that, he took Yumi by the arm and quietly led her outside, to the mansion's front steps.

* * *

"Dr. Stern?"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Looking down, he released his clutch on her arm. "You shouldn't have anything to do with us anymore," he told her, looking away. "This is goodbye."

Yumi's eyes widened in response to his abruptness. After all this, could they really just let go of each other, just like that? "What are you going to do after this?" she asked him with growing concern.

"I don't really know.. But don't worry. We won't make trouble for you."

With the last words finally out of him, Ulrich smiled to her sadly. Then he started to walk away, back towards the house. Yumi couldn't take this. She couldn't watch the man be in any more pain.

It was because she..

Forcefully, she grabbed hold of Ulrich's arm. The man turned to gaze at her with a look of surprise.

"What is it?"

Telling him that she loved him would be crazy. After all the chasing and suffering, how could she still have these feelings?

Was it really like Ulrich said? Was saying goodbye really the only option?

But if she let him go, she might never see him again. And she couldn't let that happen.

"Ulrich." She called to him by his first name, proving to him her sincerity and utter seriousness. "You can't just-"

"Once the director is dealt with, your quest for revenge is over, right?" he asked her, adequately interrupting her. It was like he knew what she was going to say, and he refused to hear it. "Please let this be the end of everything. Live your life for yourself, and find your happiness. That's all I want."

She was so pained that her entire body shook.

"But my happiness—it's with-!"

She tried to exclaim her most genuine thoughts and feelings in between her desperate cries. But she just couldn't get past the lump in her throat. Angry tears instantly began streaming down her cheeks.

She was just so... _vexed_.

Yumi shut her eyes in part-resentment, part-shame. She dug her nails into her palms. She was being selfish, wasn't she? She could hear Ulrich's footsteps growing closer.

Then—his hands were cupping her face.

Before she knew it, a kiss fell upon her lips, drugging her with sheer pleasure. It was the best kiss she ever had—soft, gentle, and passionate.

Then she could feel him kissing her tears away.

"A goodbye kiss." Yumi opened her eyes, dazed. "I don't want to cause you any more pain," he repeated with another serious look.

The smallest smile tugged at the corners of his lips before he turned to walk away. Yumi sunk to her knees, feeling so drained that she couldn't find it in her to chase after him.

The sun shone above her, signalizing a new beginning, a happy life. But her view on Ulrich only became blurry with tears.


	24. Resolution

Chapter 24: Resolution [FINAL]

 _The next day in Surgery's office.._

"Dr. Ishiyama, I'm sorry for calling you in," said Jeremie with an anxious expression. "There's something I want you to see."

And thus, he handed her a file.

"It was on my desk when I arrived at the office this morning," he explained as Yumi flipped through the thick stack of papers. In it was detailed information on various patients, including their ailments and form of treatments.

"These are all Ulrich's, aren't they?" she asked painfully.

"Indeed they are." Jeremie nodded in response. "On every single page, he's written the name of the doctor he wants the patient to be put under the care of." And Yumi could give credence to that—he even designated the doctors based on their particular strengths.

"He did all this?" It was just like Ulrich to care for his patients rather than just leaving them, even at a time like this. Having to abandon them so suddenly must've been a lot for him to bear.

Involuntarily, Yumi turned her head to face Ulrich's desk. The only thing remaining on top of it was his brown notebook—the one that held entries of all the patients he's lost. Yumi walked over, opening to the most recent entry. But beyond that—all the pages had been ripped away.

Could this be symbolic of having nothing left to record? Could he have possibly quit medicine altogether?

"Is he not going to be a doctor anymore?" Yumi asked furiously. She couldn't take this.

"I imagine so," responded Jeremie with his gaze to the floor.

He didn't just leave this hospital, but the entire profession, too. " _Why_? Why would he do that?"

"Isn't that what you wanted?"

Well, was it? Could Ulrich's complete departure be her revenge finally coming to fruition? Did she always hope for this? She didn't know anymore. This didn't feel right at all.

Jeremie looked at her sympathetically. "It looks like you didn't tell him to do this, anyway," he said, "so he really _did_ want to protect you, all this time. He could've done it a number of other ways, but he chose this in this end. It's a terrible choice for hospital _and_ himself."

Like Jeremie said, Ulrich had given up his life to protect Yumi.

"I knew he was never going to be able to forget what happened," the blond rambled on, "but I would have never expected this result. I should have realized what he was thinking earlier."

"If you did, would you have stopped him?"

Jeremie crossed his arms with a pensive expression. He seemed to be lost in thought. "I've watched his suffering close by for years. It may be rude to say this to you especially _,_ but his suffering was extreme. He put himself through tremendous pain—so no, I don't think I could have stopped him."

Yumi agreed with him. Maybe this was what Ulrich truly wanted.

"He couldn't have done what he did without developing strong feelings." Jeremie fixed his gaze on Yumi, who bit her lip in thought. "He obtained a position and built a reputation, and it's human nature to often cling to these things. If it was someone else, he would've just done what was most convenient for him, and rewrite the past.

"If I was in his position, I don't think I'd ever be so brave as to throw everything away. He was an extraordinary doctor. This was truly a great loss." Jeremie placed his hands on his hips and shook his head in dejection.

"I'm sorry that this had to happen," Yumi told him. And it was true. Because of her, the entire life that Ulrich had built was now gone. This didn't feel right to her at all.

"I'm not angry." Jeremie smiled softly at her. "You don't have anything to apologize for, either." Then, his serious look returned. "I'll be speaking to the board about the director. Ulrich wrote detailed letters to every memeber explaining what happened twelve years ago. Inevitably, the director will be removed from his position."

Ulrich took care of that, too. "I see.."

"After that is over, we can start rebuilding our poor hospital. I expect I'll be taking the lead. Can I count on you?"

At his question, Yumi was taken aback. "I made this hospital a mess in the first place," she told him bitterly, clenching her hands.

"Yet, your name is in his notes," smiled Jeremie. Proving his point, he flipped to a specific page. At the top read ' _Physician: Dr. Ishiyama_.'

"It's what he wanted," Jeremie told her. "He wants you to continue working here at the hospital."

"Why.."

"It seems he didn't want to make any more of a mess in your life." Jeremie shut the file, shooting her a determined look. "We need you here.. And Dr. Stern, too."

"What?"

"Could you bring him back?" Jeremie requested of her with a knowing smile. "You're the only one that can do it."

"I'm going to have to disagree," she countered. Just yesterday, he said goodbye to her with no intention of seeing her ever again. Furthermore, she forced him to go through all of this. She can't just tell him to come back after everything that happened!

"When Ulrich made that mistake, he abandoned everything except his mission as doctor," Jeremie elaborated. "He doesn't smile, or cry. He doesn't even get angry. It's as if he's both alive and dead. It's been very difficult to watch him like that.

"But when I realized he had feelings for you, I was really happy. He never opened up to anyone besides you since the error. You're the only one that can breath life into him.."

Yumi turned her head to gaze out the window. She _knew_ she was the only one, it was true. The memories from all the times she spent with Ulrich started coming back to her, one by one. She remembered the surprise surrounding their meeting, and his difficult personality. She remembered all the operations they've done together, and their kiss...

If only they hadn't met this way, she always kept telling herself. But this was truly the only way they could have met. If her mother hadn't passed away, they woud have lived their lives, never having anything to do with each other.

She clutched tightly onto Ulrich's notebook. Her mother brought them together. She did it for her, her own daughter.

"I'll go get him." Not saying anything else, she rushed out of the office.

* * *

 _Beep beep beep!_

Yumi repeatedly pressed the button to Ulrich's apartment, but no one was there to answer. She then dialed his number on her cellphone, but he wasn't picking up. Suddenly feeling discouraged, she punched a fist into the wall.

"Agh!" she grunted.

"Yumi!" Down the sidewalk, a tall, dark, and handsome man was running up to her. It was William, in his usual business attire.

Yumi was genuinely surprised. "What are you dong here?" she asked, almost accusingly.

"Dr. Belpois told me to look for Dr. Stern. I haven't found him anywhere."

Yumi nodded. "Same here."

"He wasn't at his usual bar, either."

But then Yumi suddenly had a revelation. "What if he's with my mom?" she asked. "Every year, he visits her at her grave to gift her flowers."

William pressed his finger against his chin, suddenly deep in thought. "Yeah, I can see that," he concurred. "Maybe he went to speak with her directly."

"That's definitely something he would do."

"You're probably right, since you know him so well. I'll drive you over to Sceaux."

Once they were in the car, Yumi was quick to express her gratitude. "Thanks for doing this," she told William. She clutched onto Ulrich's notebook even more tightly, feeling hope seep into her being once again.

"No problem." For a moment, William turned to shoot her a satisfied smirk. "I love that look on your face. It's a super amazing, determined look."

Yumi rolled her eyes. "Oh, please.."

"It's like you're breaking free and finally moving forward," he described, "so I wanna help."

At William's optimistic words, Yumi could feel herself releasing a deep sigh of relief. It was like he said—she was finally letting go of the inhibitions from her past, and beginning to focus on her future.

She only hoped that Ulrich could be a part of it, despite everything.

* * *

Yumi ran up the hill to her mother's grave as fast as she could. But there were no flowers, or incense—there was nothing.

The cemetery was completely silent, in fact. Ulrich wasn't here at all. With a sigh, she plopped herself onto the ground, notebook still pressed tightly against her chest. Will she ever see him again, after this?

Her heart sunk as she felt a sense of loss well up inside of her. The feeling was similar to how she felt when her mother passed, twelve years ago. She looked to the gravestone with profound eyes.

"Mom, the person who did this to you admitted his guilt," she detailed with a sad smile, pressing her hand gently against the engravings. "The director who covered it up is being run out of the hospital as we speak."

Silence.

"So did I do it? Is this it?"

Quietly, she placed the notebook in front of the gravestone.

"Dr. Stern always kept your records with him. He made the mistake, but he's an amazing doctor that saved _a lot_ of people. But... he's quitting. And I don't want him to." She laughed, wiping her cheeks. "A lot of patients are waiting for him to come back.

"So I can forgive him now, right?" Yumi looked up to the sky as tears welled in her eyes. She spoke the words with a tired, pain voice. "Has he paid for what he's done?"

Suddenly, as if to answer her question, she could smell the sweet scent of cherry blossoms. Yumi immediately stood up, and turned around.

Miraculously, there was Ulrich standing behind her, gingerly holding a potted bonsai in his two hands. "Ulrich.." she wailed in relief.

He looked to her sadly. "Yumi.."

"Did you hear everything I said?" she asked him embarrassingly.

"Yeah." He held out the plant. "Can I leave this for her?"

"Yes."

Ulrich did what he was told, and placed the bonsai beside his notebook. Then he put his palms together in silent prayer. After whispering a few words, he turned to face her.

"I gave your mother a proper apology," he told her. "I made her wait twelve years, though..." His eyes were cast downwards in shame.

"It's better late than never," she told him. "Thank you."

"Did you come here to tell her what happened?"

"No.. I was actually looking for you."

Ulrich quirked an eyebrow. Consequently, Yumi picked up the notebook and held it out to him. "I wanted to return this."

He looked away. "I don't need it anymore."

Yumi lowered her arms and shot him a sarcastic look. "Why? Because you quit?" she asked. "What if I told you that _both_ my mother and I don't want this?"

"You said you could never forget what I did," he retorted, narrowing his eyes in dejection.

"Even then, I want you to continue being a doctor for your future." She walked up to him, and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Even after what happened, we can still keep on looking forward. We're stronger than this."

Ulrich looked genuinely touched. Compassionately, he pulled Yumi towards him, pressing her body to his.

"I don't want you to suffer anymore," she truthfully muttered into his chest as he gently stroked her locks of hair. "And I don't want to lie to myself or feel any more pain."

She clutched onto Ulrich tightly, wrinkling the sides of his shirt. "I love you, alright?" she said, almost with a cry. "I want to support you now." She could finally be happy, right? With the man standing in front of her, even with everything they've been through.

"Yumi."

The raven-haired doctor did what she was told, so she looked up to meet eyes with Ulrich. Before she knew it, his lips were on hers in a loving, passionate kiss.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So that marks the end of Passion, Drugs, and Vengeance! Should I add an epilogue? Please let me know! :)**


	25. Epilogue

**Here it is! The last of Passion, Drugs, and Vengeance! Just some closure and extra fluff here and there. ;) I'm so sorry this took so long. Enjoy, and please don't forget to share me your thoughts!**

 **BTW, I drew the kiss scene in chapter 14 and posted in on deviantART! Please don't hesitate to stop by my page (toastedcroissants) and have a look! ;)**

* * *

Epilogue

"Dr. Ishiyama, a patient would like to see you!"

"I'll be right there!"

"I need someone to perform a surgery tomorrow morning!"

"I can do it!"

It was just another busy day at Montpellier General. Since the incident, the hospital had managed to somewhat reclaim its previous glory.

Yumi was constantly kept busy, but she liked it. It let her know that people were putting their trust in the hospital. Letting out a deep breath, she relaxed when she was finally back at the comforting quarters that was the Surgery Department's office. Another bustling day was finally coming to a close, a tawny light seeping into the confines of the workspace.

Glancing to her left, she found Ulrich situated at his desk, the clicking of computer keys emanating from his fingers as he inputted his patients' information for the day. To his right was a heap of medical charts that didn't seem to get any smaller no matter how much he was working. He had been taking in a lot more patients these days, even more than usual.

The corners of his temples were creased in concentration while he immersed himself into his work. It had already been a few months since they started dating, but Yumi still found herself fascinated whenever she looked at him. And it was just the two of them in the office—should she be expecting something?

All of a sudden, Ulrich looked up, and their eyes met for a brief second before Yumi gasped and averted her gaze. He caught her staring—but he wanted to look at her, too. The both of them were extra sensitive to each other's presence now that they were in a relationship.

Without a word, he got up from his seat, and sauntered to her side.

"Are you okay?" Yumi asked him, standing up to face him level. He had been handling so many things around the hospital, so she couldn't help but ask the question.

Ulrich nodded quietly. "Why do you ask?"

"You've just been so busy."

"I don't really notice. I guess I'm used to being busy." The corners of his eyes softened to look at Yumi more sincerely. "I'm actually more worried about you."

"I'm fine." Yumi shook her head. Ulrich was taking on more than the rest of the surgeons in the department combined, yet he only was concerned for her.

Yumi's eyes flickered when Ulrich did something completely unexpected. He patted the top of her head gently, then caressed her, moving his hand down the side of her face from her temple to her chin. Her cheeks instantly grew hot. "Don't work yourself too hard," he muttered tenderly, his eyes half-lidded as he bent down to place a gentle kiss on her lips.

Ulrich smiled when he pulled away and saw Yumi's flustered expression. Slowly their eyes met again.

Yumi didn't mind anything when it meant getting to see Ulrich this happy.

Every second she was with him, she was overcome with the urge to just say, "I love you." Of course, she held herself back, but that didn't reduce her admiration for him in any way. The two of them had just been through so much together.

"Are you leaving work soon?" Ulrich asked her. "You should be getting some rest."

Yumi nodded. "You're on call tonight. If you want I can take over your shift?" she offered. "You probably need the sleep more than I do."

"No, I'll be okay... Well, then..." Ulrich gave her one last look, and in his eyes Yumi could see the intense adoration and warmth he had for her. Almost immediately, she submitted to him, and leaned in slowly...

"Yumi..." Ulrich tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, cupping her face once again.

"I'M LOOKING FOR A SURGEON THAT CAN PERFORM AN OPERATION TONIGHT!11!" Odd screeched, barging into Surgery's office.

With reflexes as quick as lightning, Yumi and Ulrich parted from each other and left a considerable distance in between them. Ulrich scratched the back of his head, and Yumi turned her gaze away from her boyfriend.

"I'll handle it," Ulrich volunteered. "Dr. Ishiyama was just about to go home."

Yumi gathered her things. "Yes," she agreed, taking steps towards the door. "See you tomorrow, Dr. Della-Robbia, Dr. Stern," she said in a cold and professional tone of voice.

Then Yumi mentally sighed. Of course, they were at work.


	26. Deleted Scenes

Deleted Scenes

* * *

 **Hello! It's toastedCroissants! This is going to be different from all the other deleted scenes I've written. Since it's been so long since I started "Passion, Drugs, and Vengeance," I don't remember much of the writing process, if at all. So this will just be a sort of "behind the scenes" compilation, with fun facts and stuff... Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **Ages**

The original plans of the story included Ulrich being 36, Jeremie being 40, Yumi being 31, and Odd/Aelita being 28. This was the age line-up for the story that inspired Passion, Drugs, and Vengeance. The official age line-up in my version is as follows:

Ulrich, Jeremie, Odd, and Aelita: 30

Yumi: 31.

Still a bit older than we're used to, but hey, becoming a licensed doctor takes a lot of time. xD

 **Kadic Hospital**

For a long time, I planned to name the hospital "Kadic Hospital." It was a great idea to get the universe of this story to line up with the original universe in Code Lyoko! I don't remember the actual reason for changing it to Montpellier General, but Kadic Hospital does actually sound better, now that I think about it.

Fun Fact: Luxembourg and Elysee, the Parisian districts that Ulrich and his father live in, respectively, are actually quite far from Montpellier City. In my story, Montpellier General Hospital is a hospital in Paris, not Montpellier City.. A screw up on my part, haha.

 **Nurse Aelita**

I was going to make Aelita a nurse. On the side was going to be a cute love story between a renowned superior in the Surgery department (Jeremie), and a humble nurse (Aelita). However, I decided in the end to give Aelita a higher position of authority as a physician.

 **Lover's Switchblade/Passion, Drugs, and Vengeance**

Passion, Drugs, and Vengeance was never supposed to be written. I had a Jerlita version of it written, called "Lover's Switchblade," but instead of a love story between doctors, it was a love story between scientists. However, in the end I decided that the revenge plot fit a lot better as an Ulumi story.. And I'm happy with the way it turned out!

 **Easter Eggs**

 **Patients**

A lot of secondary characters from the show made cameo appearances. Here they are in order of appearance:

Mr. Morales, Ch 6 – Jim, Gym Teacher

Mr. Chardin, Ch 8 – Gustave Chardin, Art Teacher

Sissi Delmas the actress, Ch 8 – Sissi

Mrs. Solovieff, Ch 9 – Milly's Mother

The guy that injured Ulrich, Chapter 11 - Herb/Herve Pichon

 **Room Number**

Mrs. Solovieff's hospital room number, 608, was also the same room number I used for Milly and William's hotel room in Rich Man, Poor Man.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for everyone that made this story possible! That includes my lovely readers! I love and appreciate you all so much. All of your reviews were very inspiring and uplifting. :)**

 **I would like to share with everyone that I'm finally in college. I've decided to major in biology, following the pre-medicine track. So that means, my goal in the future is to become a doctor that can save the world! I don't know if writing this story has attributed at all to my decision, but now this story means so much to me. It's definitely now my favorite story I've written. So thank you for all the love and support! :)**

 **I'm signing off! Until my next story!**

 **-toastedCroissants**

* * *

 **P.S. I drew the first kiss scene from Chapter 14 and posted it on deviantArt. Please don't hesitate to stop by my page (toastedcroissants) to see it!**


End file.
